Interstellar Dual!
by Upgrade
Summary: An American teen is sucked into the Dual! universe. There, he must fight alongside Kazuki and the girls, to defend the universe from sinister forces. Rated PG-13 for violence and some foul language.
1. New Arrival

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. The rest is mine, all mine! Bwa ha ha ha!

Takes a deep breath I'm okay now.

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note

Interstellar Dual!, Part 1: New Arrivals 

By Will Rogers (Xtor49)

Travis Ecks was 18 years old, 6' tall, 150 lbs., with blue eyes and brown hair. He was a complete Otaku anime fan, and learned martial arts just to be like his favorite anime characters. He lived in the hippie capitol of the universe, Eugene, Oregon. Anyone who's lived there will agree with this fact, unless they were very sheltered.

Anyway, he was riding his bike home one night in a storm, when he saw a funny looking yellow ball. It was transparent upon closer inspection, with a red interior and a 'tail'. He held it up in the air under a streetlight to see it better, "It reminds me of Kumu, that evil ball from Dual!."

The lightning had been miles away moments before, but now it was right upon him. Travis fell off his bike at the bolt that hit just a foot away. Another bolt struck the orb he was holding, sending electricity through his body. Travis blacked out.

"Good morning, Kazuki!" Dee greeted, shutting off the alarm before it went off.

Kazuki barely opened his eyes.

Mitsuki Sanada came in with a spatula and wearing an apron, "Kazuki Yotsuga, get out of that bed **now**!"

As he sat up instantly, he still looked sleepy. Mitsuki slapped him with the spatula across the face, "Wake **up**! Kazuki, now I have to wash this! It's all your fault!" That said, she left the room.

Kazuki rubbed the sleep from his eyes and his cheek at the same time, "Good morning, Dee."

"I think Mitsuki got up a little late today, she's in such a rush," Dee told him, smiling cheerfully.

Yayoi then climbed in through Kazuki's window, "Good morning, Kazuki."

"Good morning, Yayoi," Kazuki swung his legs onto the floor. Suddenly, the little dog Kumu came in and bit Kazuki's foot. "Ahhh! Get it off!" he cried out. Yayoi and Dee took the little girl's pet and left the room. A typical Monday morning.

Soon, everyone was downstairs eating breakfast. Dr. Sanada spilt his food on his shirt as he tried to read the newspaper. Then, the doorbell rang. "Now, who could that be? Mitsuki, would you get that please?" Akane asked her daughter as she got stuff to clean her husband's shirt.

Mitsuki went and opened the door. A 6' tall American boy stood there. "Hi, I...holy shit," he gaped, speaking English. He stood there for so long, Mitsuki Rara came to check on her cousin.

"Pervert!" Mitsuki Sanada slapped the American reeling, and slammed the door.

"Who was that boy?" Miss Rara questioned.

"Some stupid American," Miss Sanada stormed back to her seat.

Meanwhile, outside: "She...she looked like Mitsuki Sanada. Shit, this house looks like theirs!" Travis Ecks cussed. He tried the doorbell again.

This time, Miss Rara answered the door, "Yes? Can I help you?"

_I understood what she said! In Japanese! I was never that good in class!_ Travis thought. "Um, good morning. I, uh, seem to be lost," Travis answered in perfect Japanese.

"Oh! Why don't you come inside? I'm sure we can help you," Mitsuki Rara invited.

"Thank you," he bowed, removed his shoes, and entered.

"What did you let him **in** for?!" Mitsuki Sanada shouted upon seeing Travis.

_Wow. They're all here. Dee, Kazuki, Yayoi, Dr. Sanada_. Travis thought.

"He said he's lost. I thought we could help," Miss Rara answered.

"My name is Ecks Travis. I...well, I'm actually a little more than lost," he introduced himself, right hand on the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Kazuki queried, looking concerned.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy, but the last thing I remember was I was riding my bike home in a storm and I found a Kumu ball. Then the lightning suddenly targeted the ball as I held it, and I was hit. When I came to, I was on your street here, and I no longer had the ball. And my hometown is in the USA," Travis said.

"Really?!" Dr. Sanada stood up excitedly, "You were brought here after being struck by lightning! Amazing! I'd like to do some tests on you!"

"Ken! Sit down, you'll frighten him!" Akane scolded.

Travis laughed nervously, "Um...I didn't understand Japanese until this happened, either. I took some classes, but I wasn't that great."

"He's probably lying," Miss Sanada turned her head away.

"He sounds sincere to me," Dee smiled at Travis.

He smiled back, "I can't say I blame her for not believing me. It's not like I have any evidence."

"Didn't you mention Kumu?" Dr. Sanada checked.

Travis nodded, "Yeah. A little yellow ball with a red inside and a funny little tail. Ayuko would know about it."

"You know my mother?" Mitsuki Rara questioned.

"Not...exactly. I can honestly say we've never met, nor have I ever received anything from her. I know of her, and about her, but not her herself," Travis explained.

"Oh, sh...I mean, I'm making you late for school, aren't I?" he realized.

"He's right! Move it, Kazuki!" Mitsuki Sanada got up, got her bag, and ran out the door. Kazuki and Dee quickly followed.

"Well, we didn't even get to properly introduce everyone," Dr. Sanada complained.

"I must be going too. Good-bye. I hope the doctor can help you," Yayoi made her way out.

"There's still some breakfast left, Travis. Why don't you sit down and eat? You must be hungry," Akane offered.

"Thank you very much!" he accepted.

"I really do want to run some tests on you at my lab, Travis. We'll go after you're done, alright?" Dr. Sanada suggested.

"I'm fine with that. Thank you all for being so accepting of all this. I'm lucky to have ended up here," Travis then ate until he was satisfied.

Dr. Sanada eventually got Travis to his lab. "Well, well! Who's this young man?" Dr. Rara asked when he saw the American.

"Travis, this is my associate, Dr. Rara. Rara, this is Travis Ecks. He says he was brought here by a lightning bolt," Dr. Sanada smiled, getting a confused look from Hiroshi Dr. Rara.

Travis explained what had happened to him.

"Oh, no wonder he brought you to the lab! Let's get you started!" Dr. Rara pulled

Travis towards one side of the lab.

"Hey, I found him! He's mine to run tests on!" Dr. Sanada grabbed Travis's arm.

"You wouldn't know what kind of test to run, you spiky haired windbag!" Dr. Rara retorted.

"Windbag?! What does that make you? A full blown hurricane?" Dr. Sanada replied.

_If it wasn't over me, I'd find this quite funny_, Travis thought.

"Doctors! Please, stop!" Travis shouted. They paused, looking at him. "I'm willing to undergo tests from each of you, just stop fighting. Dr. Sanada can do the first test, then Dr. Rara, and back to Dr. Sanada. Okay? Can you take turns?"

"Why should he go first? I kno-" Dr. Rara began.

"Because he had first claim. Technically, he should get to do all his tests before you. I'm compromising. Quit complaining," Travis ordered, "Or I'm leaving."

"Very well. The moron can go first," Hiroshi sat in a chair and crossed his arms.

"Moron?! Why, you st-" Dr. Sanada stopped talking as Travis pulled him away.

"Let's just get this over with, okay? I'm already sure it won't be particularly pleasant," the American told him.

The testing lasted all day. Drs. Sanada and Rara tried everything they could think of. Travis's brainwaves seemed to be a little unusual, his body had a high electric wavelength, he had definitely been struck by lightning, and his 'positronic something-or-other' was a just above normal. _Whatever all that means,_ Travis thought.

"I realize it is getting late, Travis, but I'd like to do one more test," Dr. Sanada said.

"Okay. As long as it's the last one," the American sighed.

"Good. If you'll follow me to the hangar..." Dr. Sanada turned to the door.

"You're not going to put him in a core robot?!" Dr. Rara exclaimed.

"Actually, yes, I am. I have a feeling he just might be like Kazuki, and have negative life sympathy. If he does, this could be very important," Dr. Sanada told them.

"A CR! You want me to try and pilot a CR?!" Travis was enthusiastic.

"Yes. I think we'll put you in CR1," Dr. Sanada replied. And that's exactly what they did. Travis got in, and the Hartzinen activated immediately.

"Just as I suspected; negative life sympathy! 100 already!" Dr. Rara proclaimed.

"You suspected?! I was the one who suspected it, you thief!" Dr. Sanada yelled.

"You never would have suspected it without my tests, and you know it!" Dr. Rara shouted.

"Hey, guys! Can we go now?!" Travis called to them.

Finally, Dr. Sanada took Travis back to the Sanada home.

"What took you so long?! Do you know what time it is?!" Akane railed on her husband.

"Why is he back here?!" Mitsuki Sanada pointed at Travis.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault, Mrs. Sanada. I let him do too many tests. I should have stopped him," Travis apologized.

"He's going to stay here for now. He has negative life sympathy! Isn't it wonderful?!" Dr. Sanada declared.

"And **where** is he supposed to sleep?!" Miss Sanada asked.

"Well, I figured he'd stay in Kazuki's room. I know it's small, but it'll work," Dr. Sanada told them.

"I really don't want to be any trouble..." Travis said.

"Too late for that!" Mitsuki S. responded.

"Mitsuki, stop being so rude to our guest!" Akane scolded.

"Yes, mother," Miss Sanada sighed.

So, Travis was given a bedroll for him to sleep on. He and Dr. Sanada ate a late dinner, and then it was time for bed.

Travis awoke the next morning as Dee came in the room. "Good morning, Travis," she greeted.

"Good morning. You're Dee, right?" he replied.

"Yep. I'm Dr. Sanada's adopted daughter," the green-haired girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Let's see. He's Kazuki, your sister's Mitsuki, your mom's Akane, and there's Dr. Ken Sanada. The other girl is your cousin, Mitsuki Rara. Right?" Travis checked.

"That's right! Excuse me," Dee moved past Travis and hit Kazuki's alarm off, "Good morning, Kazuki!"

"Hey, Kazuki. Get up, man, before Mitsuki comes in!" Travis shook him.

Too late, as Miss Sanada came in, "Get **up**, Kazuki!"

Yayoi came in right then, "Good morning, Kazuki." She stepped on Travis's leg, making him cry out in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! My name's Yayoi," she offered her hand.

Travis shook it, introducing himself.

"Would you **stop** with the shortcut, Yayoi!" Mitsuki was not truly asking.

Travis had to borrow some of Dr. Sanada's clothes, as Kazuki's clothes were much too small. After everyone had gone, the doctor asked, "Is there anyone you want to call, tell them you're alright?"

"Um...I don't think I could reach them. You see, there's something I didn't tell you," Travis admitted.

"Really?! What is it?!" Dr. Sanada looked hopeful.

"I...I'm not from this world. Hell, my world doesn't have artifacts, core robots, or any of you. I didn't come from a parallel version of this world. As far as I can tell, I came from a completely different universe. I know about this world, somewhat, because I saw images of it on TV. I know it sounds ludicrous, but it's the truth," Travis explained.

"Another universe, you say? This is great! Not just a parallel world, but a different world altogether! Of course, it can't be proven, but it does sound plausible," Dr. Sanada said, "I just wish I knew of a way to test for it. Your brainwaves and all could be evidence of it, but without traveling to the other world and getting another subject, I can't be certain."

"I'm just glad you believe me. Of course, I'm only hypothesizing on the different universe, but I know I'm not from this reality," Travis responded.

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to make up a history for you. Have you finished high school?" Akane questioned.

"No. I was in my senior year," Travis answered.

"Then we'll enroll you at the school Mitsuki goes to. You can finish your high school there. We can say you're an exchange student. It will take some doing, but we'll get it done. But, perhaps you should try to contact your parents anyway. You may just be mistaken from your lightning strike," Akane suggested.

So, Travis made a long-distance call home. "The number you are calling has been disconnected," the phone told him.

"The phone's out there. Disconnected," Travis stated to his hosts.

"Well, that settles that. I guess you're stuck with us," Dr. Sanada grinned.

There was a knock at the door. Akane went and opened the door, "Oh. Ayuko. Come in."

"That's not much of a greeting for your sister. I heard you had another houseguest and thought I'd stop by," Ayuko Rara made her usual evil smirk.

_Just what I need. The queen of lies._ Travis thought, rolling his eyes.

"I'm Ayuko Rara," she introduced herself. "I'm Travis Ecks. Nice to meet you," he greeted. "I was wondering if you would care to join me and my husband for dinner tonight? I want to know if I can trust you around my daughter. And other family, of course," Ayuko added.

"Ayuko! What a thing to say!" Akane exclaimed.

"It's okay. I can understand her feelings," Travis told her, _Yeah, she's out to find out what all I know. She doesn't give a damn about Mitsuki_.

"So, you'll join us, then?" Ayuko's smile was beginning to annoy the American.

"I don't want to be rude, so...yes, I suppose I shall," Travis agreed.

"I'm glad. My husband will bring you from the lab. I will see you then," Ayuko left.

"Are you sure you want to do this? My sister is known to have some plot up her sleeve. She might do something you would rather she didn't do," Akane warned.

"Maybe so. But, I feel she knows more than she's letting on. Perhaps she can help me find a way to get home, or answers," Travis explained.

At the Sanada/Rara lab, Travis underwent more tests. Most of them were retests. Nothing was different from the day before. "Am I taking you two away from your work on space travel?" Travis asked.

"No, no, no. Not at all. We've currently got people exploring the planet for more alien artifacts as we speak. With more artifacts, we should be able to achieve our goal," Dr. Rara answered.

"I remember you saying something about seeing us on TV in your world. What exactly did you mean?" Dr. Sanada queried.

"Well, in my world, you guys are a TV show. I've seen all sorts of things you all did, from Kazuki's meeting Mitsuki, to the day after Zinv was blown up. There were a lot of time gaps, but I saw plenty. Everyone in my world thinks it's all fiction. Even the guys who made it think it's fiction," Travis explained.

"Hmm. We were a TV show. How odd to find out. I wonder how that all works. How could someone from another universe make a show about us?" Dr. Sanada tapped his head.

"Well, Travis, we had best be off. Ayuko is waiting to eat with you; we shouldn't keep her waiting," Dr. Rara led Travis to his car.

Dr. Sanada didn't even notice. "Could there be gaps between the worlds, some barrier between us, that lets events appear in peoples minds? Is it possible that it was purely random? Maybe the authors know that these universes are real, but can't prove it, so write stories instead. If that's the case, how much of fictional stories have actually happened? This is astounding! Travis, I...where'd they go?" Dr. Sanada looked around. "They must have left for their dinner appointment. Well, I guess I had better go home, myself," the doctor collected his stuff and walked out of the building.

The Rara's had dinner with Travis in a private room at a fancy Japanese restaurant. Their home had been destroyed by Zinv, which was why Mitsuki Rara stayed at the Sanada house. Ayuko and Hiroshi stayed at a hotel while their home was rebuilt.

Ayuko sent her husband away after dinner. "I'm so glad you agreed to come, Travis. My husband has been telling me about you," Ayuko sipped at some tea.

"No offense, but I don't think you wanted me here to make sure your daughter would be safe around me," Travis noted.

"Yes, that is true. I wanted to know about Kumu. That is, the orb you found in your universe," she smiled, like she knew a secret.

"What about it? It looked exactly like the one you used to talk to when you led the Rara Army. It didn't speak, if that's what you're wondering. Why it attracted the lightning, I have no clue. How exactly I came to this world, and this country, I don't know either," Travis told her.

"Well. I suppose that answers my questions, but one: how do you know I talked to Kumu?" Ayuko made an inquisitive face as she smiled.

"I saw it. As Dr. Rara later, I explained it to him and Dr. Sanada. I don't suppose you know anything about why I'm here? Or anything else I might find helpful?" Travis questioned.

"I'm afraid I have no idea why you are here. Perhaps Kumu brought you here on accident. Maybe it wasn't Kumu. But, I do know something you might find useful. I had a search done on you, anything I could find on a Travis Ecks. The only one who fit your description has a safety deposit box at a bank in town. There is no family, no birth certificate, only the box. Even in America, there is no trace of you. Just a safety deposit box, made the day before you arrived. This puzzles me. I believe that you are from another world, and that someone has brought you here on purpose. I have no idea who," she took another sip of tea.

"That...is helpful, I guess. I think I'm even more confused than you. Which bank?" Travis wondered.

Ayuko told him, smiling even more. "If you're finished, my husband will take you back to my sister's house."

"Yes. Thank you," the American stood up, bowed, and walked out.

Dr. Rara drove Travis to the Sanada house. He knocked on the door before entering.

"It's about time you got back! What were you thinking, meeting with her?!" Mitsuki S. was looking very angry.

"Why, Mitsuki, I didn't know you cared," Travis smiled.

She tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist. He caught her other wrist as she swung with the other hand. She then tried to kick him, but he blocked with his leg. "Let go!" she pulled away.

"If I let go while you're doing that, you'll fall and get hurt. So, stop pulling," Travis released her once she had done so.

"That is not a very nice way to welcome a guest, Mitsuki," Akane scolded. Miss Sanada went to her room, still angry.

"My mother didn't do anything, did she?" Mitsuki R. worried.

"No. She just wanted to know about my coming here," Travis calmed her.

"Did she tell you anything?" Dr. Sanada asked.

"Just that the only sign of my existence is a safety deposit box. There's no sign of me at all in America. Too bad I don't have the key to it," Travis answered.

"Is this it? I found it in your wallet, which you had left in your pants," Akane handed him his wallet and a key.

The key was small, with a number on it. "I don't recognize it, so it could be," Travis replied as he examined it.

"Well, tomorrow you'll have to go check. I don't know what all's going on, but that box may have some of the answers you're looking for. I don't have any more tests to run right now, so it'll be fine," Dr. Sanada told him.

"Okay then. I will. Maybe it'll send me home. I hate being a freeloader in an already crowded home," Travis stated.

"It's okay, Travis! We don't mind!" Dee smiled.

"Thanks, Dee, but I'm not sure everyone feels that way," Travis looked towards Mitsuki S.'s room.

Travis was woken up the next morning by Miss Sanada stepping on him on her way to slapping Kazuki awake. "Oooff! Mitsuki...get off...please," Travis gasped for air.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Travis. I forgot you were there," Mitsuki didn't sound wholly truthful, but she did remove her foot from his midsection.

"Yeah. Apology...rrrrm...accepted," Travis's comment and facial expression made Dee laugh.

"I'm sorry, Travis! I couldn't help it!" Dee expressed her regret.

"It's okay, Dee. Can't say I blame you," he forgave her.

As Yayoi climbed in the window again, Travis sighed, _Another normal morning at the Sanada house. How can Kazuki stand it?_

"Good morning, Kazuki," Yayoi greeted in her usual manner.

Travis turned to leave, and saw Mitsuki R. staring at him. She turned, embarrassed, and went downstairs. _Hmm... _Travis thought.

Just then, Kumu the dog came in and bit Travis's leg. "OW!" he exclaimed, pulling at the little beast.

"Wow. He usually goes for Kazuki," Yayoi noted.

Travis jerked the dog loose, held it by the area behind its neck, and carried it out of the room in front of him. He looked Kumu in the eyes, "Bad dog! Don't do that again!" and shut it in Dee's room.

Travis walked to the bank after everyone had left except Akane, of course. "May I help you?" the woman at the counter asked.

"I would like to get into my safety deposit box," Travis told her.

She got a colleague to take him to the box. The key was indeed to the box in his name. "Could I open this in private somewhere?" Travis requested, and was led to an empty office.

He opened the box to find 500,000 yen $5000, and a sealed envelope with his name on it in English. He took it all, deciding to wait and open the packet later. He put the money in his pockets and wallet, and left. He went to the mall, sat at a bench, and checked the contents of the envelope. Inside were a letter and a map of the city. The map gave directions to a field near the Sanada/Rara lab. _Hmm...what could be there?_ Travis thought. The letter read as follows, in English:

Travis Ecks,

You have been brought here for a purpose. You will be able to go home after your purpose is over. If you want to find out what that purpose is, go to the spot on the map tonight at midnight. If you do not come within four days of your arrival, you will never be able to go home. The money is for you to buy clothes and things.

Buy enough, as your purpose will take some time to achieve.

I shall remain anonymous at this time.

Travis didn't know what to think. He did know that he would be there, at the field, at midnight. He also knew that he really wanted some clothes of his own. He bought himself some shirts and pants, just a few, as he figured he'd need to buy the school uniform for next week. He also bought some soda, for the trip back to the Sanada house. The trip home wasn't as smooth as he might have hoped. Along the way, two young guys with knives tried to mug him.

Pretending to be getting out his wallet, he put down his bag of clothes. Then, he kicked the knife out of the one crook's hands. "Stupid tourist!" the other stabbed at him.

Travis dropped and performed a sweep kick, but got his left arm cut. The kick toppled the armed robber.

"Why, you..." the other swung at the American. Travis blocked and beat the guy to the ground, then kicked away the knives. The muggers got up and ran afterwards.

"Travis! What happened to your arm?!" Akane exclaimed when he came in.

"Couple of muggers. One cut me for resisting. Violence broke out, and they ran," he told her.

She ran and grabbed the first-aid kit.

He winced at the disinfectant Akane applied to the wound, "How could you be so careless?! They might have killed you!"

"I'm sorry I scared you. It wasn't intentional," he apologized.

"Where were you to get attacked?" she questioned.

"Coming back from the mall. The box gave me some money, so I bought a couple sets of clothes. I wasn't sure about how to get a uniform for the school," he answered.

"Well, at least it's nothing serious, young man," an old woman came in.

"Reika, Yayoi's grandmother," Travis bowed.

"Travis. He really does know about us, doesn't he?" Reika asked after she bowed back.

"Yes. Everything seems to support his story," Akane replied.

"The box also held a letter, saying I should go to this field near the Doctor's lab. That is, if I want to go home eventually," Travis explained.

"Well, then, I guess you haven't much choice. I assume you'll be going, alone," Reika stated.

"Well, it didn't say 'alone', but I didn't really plan on taking anyone. If it is some kind of trap, I don't want anyone else hurt. Besides, given its proximity to the base, I doubt anything'll happen," Travis responded.

"Do be careful, Travis. Especially with your arm injured," Akane requested.

"I will. Thank you. I think I'll leave my stuff here, and change clothes before I go," Travis went upstairs.

"I worry for that boy. He's going to have a lot on his shoulders soon. I can feel it in my bones. But, he needs to do this alone," Reika told Akane.

Travis quickly came back down, bid farewell, and began walking to the Sanada/Rara base. _By the time I get there, I can probably just doze until midnight,_ Travis thought. And that is exactly what he did.

"Travis did WHAT!" Mitsuki S. shouted when she got home.

"He went to a meeting with who brought him here. Now stop yelling, young lady!" Akane scolded.

"Yes, mother. That stupid foreigner! If he comes back alive, I'll...I'll..." Miss Sanada clenched her fist.

"You'll embarrass yourself trying to hit him again?" Reika had been told of that by Akane.

Mitsuki S. released her rage in an "Oooooh!", and then hid in her room once more.

"Why does she get so mad at Travis, mother?" Dee asked.

"Well, I can't say for certain, Dee. I think she hasn't been able to get over her initial dislike of him," Akane answered.

_I'm just glad I'm not getting all her negative attention,_ Kazuki thought.

"Shouldn't someone go make sure Travis is alright?" Mitsuki R. questioned.

"We might just screw it up," Dr. Sanada shook his head.

Midnight came, and Travis's alarm on his watch he had to set it to Japan's time zone and the alarm for midnight went off. He stood up in the field, "Hello?! Anyone here?! I'm Travis Ecks, here about my so-called 'purpose'!"

Abruptly, a bright yellow light filled the sky above him. "Travis...Ecks...you must...fight. For this...planet. Races... called Marikesans...are coming. They...will attack...Earth...with greater forces than...the Rara Army. Zinv is not enough. You must...pilot...our gift...Tatsuma," a strange voice pounded into Travis's head. The bright light faded to a much smaller light, but still large. From the light, something came out.

"It's a...a robot! An artifact mecha!" Travis exclaimed. The size of the Zinv, the unit was a dark green in color. Its shape was a lot closer to that of the Hartzinen, not nearly as bulky as Zinv. _Tatsuma...doesn't that have to do with 'Tornado'? Tatsumaki is tornado...I don't know. But, I feel like...like I'm looking at myself. Is he connected with me, like Zinv and Kazuki? _Travis wondered.

_Okay. Joy ride._ Travis climbed inside Tatsuma. The cockpit was just like Jinbu's. "Okay, Tatsuma. Let's see what you can do," Travis said enthusiastically. Travis found that Tatsuma worked a little different than the other robots. The green one was able to move as Travis thought of moving. Travis practiced kicking and punching, and was incredibly fast.

"Hey, an instruction manual!" Travis exclaimed as it fell in his lap after he did a backflip. "I'll read you later. Okay, Tatsuma, I think I better go back to the Sanada's place now. We'll meet again tomorrow. I'll put you next to the lab for safe keeping," Travis humanized the machine.

He took the manual with him as he walked back. The door was unlocked when he got there.

Mitsuki R. was sleeping in a chair, waiting for him.

Mitsuki S. was just coming downstairs. "Travis! You're back! How could you do such a thing!" she whispered angrily.

"Mitsuki, if I didn't know you were in love with Kazuki, I'd say you were falling for me," Travis stated factually.

She hit him in the jaw, "How **dare** you!"

"No, how dare you. I come back late, tired, leaving you all behind out of fear for your safety. I don't know what other explanation there is for you seeming to hate me so much. I can understand your beating on Kazuki; you do it because you care for him, and want him to be all he can. I don't know why you keep attacking me. The first time, you made a mistake. Fine. Then you try to hit me for a fucking dinner with your aunt and uncle. Repeatedly, I might add. Then you step on me, and lie about being sorry. Now you're attacking me for caring about people I've known for a few days! Oh, excuse me; you hit me for making an observation. Well, that's not right, either! Now, if you hit me again, I will defend myself! I will hit you back, whether I block your attack or not. Now, either be civil, or simply stay out of my life!" Travis railed on her. Next, he carried Mitsuki R. to bed, careful not to wake her.

Mitsuki S. stood there, stunned. _No one's ever done that before. No one ever stood up to me like that, even threatened me. Why is he so different? Why did no one do it before? Why am I not angry at him? Why am I angry...at myself? Would he really hit me? He said he would. He could really hurt me. He **scared **me, talking like that. He meant it; I could see it in his eyes. Why am I so confused? How could I let him frighten me? _she thought.

_Oh, shut up and go to bed, Mitsuki! He's right, you're wrong, and you're afraid because he stood up to you! Go to **bed**!_ her conscience told her. Mitsuki was too tired to argue with herself, and really wanted to try and sleep it off.

The next morning, Thursday, Travis told everyone what had happened at the field. Mitsuki S. was silent, and avoided looking at him.

"Well, now. An artifact robot of your own. I can't wait to see it! I must run some tests!" Dr. Sanada rubbed his hands together.

"Ken! Didn't you hear about the Marikesans?! Aliens?! Planning to attack the planet?!" Akane yelled at him.

"What? Of course I heard. But I can't do anything about that. No one will believe an alien attack is coming on the word of a strange American. No offense, Travis. All I **can** do is tests on Tatsuma, for the most part," Dr. Sanada replied.

"He's right. All we can do is wait, and see. Kazuki, Dee, Mitsuki, Miss Sanada, we may have to be ready for a fight. Hopefully, the Marikesans will listen to some form of reason, but who knows? Let's just hope we're ready," Travis said.

"I don't want to fight anymore, but...Zinv and I will be ready," Kazuki nodded.

"Oh, I hope they don't come. But I'll fight," Dee stated.

"I will be by your side," Mitsuki R. declared. "Don't count me out," Mitsuki S. affirmed.

Travis went with Dr. Sanada to the lab, where Tatsuma had been left. "Sorry I had to leave you here, pal. I couldn't open the doors, and I had to get back," Travis put his hand on the green robot. He could swear the eye of the machine grew brighter for a second.

"I read the instructions. Tatsuma's got lots of cool features. He's a fighter, based more on speed than massive destruction. He's really fast, especially with his Boost turned on. His long range attack is a small beam from his chest. He has plenty of strength, and can do the withering grasp that Zinv did. He also is designed for space combat, and has numerous jets on his body. They allow for some nice moves," Travis told Dr. Sanada and Dr. Rara.

"Amazing. Given by an alien being, you say?" Dr. Rara stared.

"Let's begin the tests," Dr. Sanada suggested.

So, Travis climbed aboard Tatsuma. He flew through the air with the jets. He showed off his martial arts skill at great speed.

"Let's see how fast his Boost makes him," Dr. Sanada said over the radio. Travis turned it on just by thinking.

Suddenly, Travis felt that something was coming from the sky. He looked up, and saw three black Core Robots coming through the clouds. They were shaped with a much more round design than the other CRs, almost no angles. They began firing at Tatsuma with laser rifles they were carrying. "Doc! I'm under attack by unknown flying opponents. I'm going to return the favor!" Travis declared over the radio, and then used the jets to rush towards the dark robots.

They continued firing at him, but the jets allowed for easy evasive maneuvers. Tatsuma fired his chest beam, destroying the head of one of the robots. A few quick punches and kicks smashed the other two. _Hmm...maybe I should shut off Boost now._ Travis thought, and did so.

"Well done, Travis!" Dr. Rara praised.

"It was Tatsuma more than me. Anyone could have done that with his help," Travis modestly replied.

"Travis, could you bring back some of the wreckage? I would like to study it," Dr. Sanada wondered.

Travis went back to the Sanada house while the Doctors (and some armed guards) studied the black CR without a head. He and Akane had to go shopping for his school uniform and groceries.

"This is amazing, Sanada! This metal is not available on Earth!" Dr. Rara's tests had revealed.

"And the pilots are not in the units. They were piloted from somewhere else, much like you used to do," Dr. Sanada told him, "Unfortunately, there's nothing on the pilots, or much of anything, that we can use."

"I wouldn't say that. We can assume that these are the standard forces for those aliens, the Marikesans. If that's the case, our Core Robots should be a fair match for them. This metal isn't all that stronger than our own, although it is a bit lighter. And, now we can prove their existence," Dr. Rara noted.

"Yes, you're right. So, let's get to work!" Dr. Sanada said.

"You fought without us!" Mitsuki S. raised her hand to slap Travis.

He raised his, "Come off it. Any of you could have defeated them in any of the Core Robots."

Miss Sanada lowered her hand, as did Travis.

"I wish you had help anyway, Travis," Mitsuki R. stated.

"He was fine. They couldn't even hit him, and probably wouldn't have hurt him if they did," Dr. Sanada told them.

"At least the threat is known. Think of what could have happened if we were taken by surprise," Akane said.

"We might have lost a great deal of people before a counterattack could be made," Kazuki turned pale.

"Those three were just the first of many, I'm certain. They could be even be weaker units than the basic troop. We may have quite a fight soon," Travis declared.

End of part one

Author's Note: Interstellar Dual! was originally posted at dualfans.host.sk . This version has been re-edited and posted in a different format for easier reading. In the next part, the Marikesans pull a few new tricks out of their sleeves.


	2. Chances Are

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. Travis Ecks, Tatsuma, the Marikesans, and the story belong to me.

My precious...

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note

Interstellar Dual!, Part 2: Chances Are

By Will Rogers (Xtor49)

There were no more Marikesan attacks before Monday. The days before were spent trying to convince the world of an oncoming invasion. Everyone was skeptical. "Even if these strange robots **are** from outer space, who's to say that they will return? Your man supposedly beat them easily. Maybe they won't come," was a common argument.

"How do we know that the robots aren't just some secret organization's troops, or that you didn't make them and are trying to get attention?" was another.

Dr. Sanada finally gave up, "They don't **want** to believe that there is an alien army coming. They will deny it to the very end, until they can no longer do so. I cannot convince them, because they refuse to listen."

"We'll just have to be ready ourselves. Earth forces will stand up to the Marikesans shortly after they invade. We'll simply have to stall for time," Dr. Rara replied. All this happened on Friday.

Saturday, the Rara's had finally decided to buy a new house, rather than wait for theirs to be rebuilt. Mitsuki R. moved out of the Sanada home on Sunday, making Mitsuki S. happy that she had her own room again. This didn't last long.

"Why does Dee have to sleep in **my** room?!" Mitsuki Sanada asked.

"Kazuki's room isn't really big enough to share with Travis. He's been stepped on nearly every day now. So, we're giving him Dee's room. Your room is the largest, so you'll share it with Dee," Akane explained.

Mitsuki S. shot a look of hate at Travis.

"Sorry, Mitsuki. I tried to talk her out of it. Hell, I offered to sleep in the basement or attic instead," Travis told her.

"The basement is too full of Ken's junk. The attic isn't high enough for you to do more than crawl in. You **are** going to stay in Dee's old room," Akane stated.

Travis shrugged at Mitsuki S., "I tried. I can't do any more." Mitsuki S. went to her room to pout again. _She's done that a lot since I got here, _Travis noted.

Sunday, the moving was done. Travis's new room was fairly empty, just a bed, desk, and dresser. At Mitsuki Sanada's request, more of a reimbursement that she demanded, for Dee being in her room Travis installed bars on Kazuki's window. _I'll have to apologize to Yayoi when I see her next,_ Travis thought.

Dee was so enthused about the arrangement, that Mitsuki S. soon calmed down and accepted the change. _At least I don't have that other Mitsuki around, _she reasoned.

The moving took most of the day. Because everyone was so busy, Travis managed to make dinner under everyone's noses. He made a hamburger casserole, salad, bread, and green beans. "**You** can cook?" Mitsuki S. exclaimed.

"What's the big deal? I cook a few things, mostly simple stuff. Everyone was so busy. I knew I would have to make dinner myself. I usually cook burgers or macaroni, but I wasn't sure how well you all would like that," Travis answered.

Everyone sat down to eat, unsure of the food. Except Kazuki and Travis, who dove right in. Dee tried her food, "Wow! This is great, Travis!"

"Thank you, Dee," Travis lightly bowed. With that said, the Sanada household ate the food.

_He really is a good cook, _Mitsuki thought.

"Thank you for doing this, Travis. I had been worried about what we would eat," Akane told him.

"My pleasure. I've actually been wanting to cook since I got here," Travis replied.

"Well, I think we'd all enjoy American meals from time to time. Variety in food styles is good for the palate," Dr. Sanada declared with his mouth full of bread.

"Ken! Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Akane scolded.

"Yes, dear," he responded, forgetting to swallow first.

She smacked his head, "I just said don't do that!" Dr. Sanada swallowed the bread, "Sorry, dear."

Travis was trying hard not to laugh.

Travis awoke early the next morning, so he could get the shower first. If you consider the fact that he took only ten minutes in the bathroom, this was not a bad thing. He wore his new Academy uniform, like Kazuki's, and was downstairs before everyone else. So, he made breakfast: pancakes, jam, and eggs. He ate his by the time anyone was downstairs.

"How do you like your eggs, Mitsuki?" he asked her, as she came down after him.

"Eggs? Uh, Wait! You're making breakfast?!" she cried out.

"Sure. Everyone loves pancakes and eggs. You guys got jam for the pancakes, although you don't have any syrup. How do you like your eggs?" he repeated.

"I...I...fried, solid," she finally answered, grabbing a plate for her pancakes. He made hers, and got everyone else's orders as they came down.

Yayoi came in the front door, "Someone closed off my shortcut!"

"Good morning. Sorry, Ms. Schwael; I did that. How do you like your eggs?" Travis questioned.

Other than all that, the morning was fairly basic. "Kazuki, get **up**!" Mitsuki hit his stomach to wake him.

"Who's the new guy? And why's he with Sanada Mitsuki?!", "I don't know. He looks foreign. She doesn't look too happy with him there!", "We should get him away from her!" three boys, with crushes on Miss Sanada, said.

"Oooh, look at the new guy!", "He's gorgeous!", "Yeah. But he's already talking to Sanada Mitsuki!", "Damn her! She's got every guy after her! She would have to get him, too!" a few girls complained.

Travis was walking with Mitsuki, who was showing him around. Since they were both seniors, she got stuck with the job, and wasn't thrilled with it. Miss Sanada disliked being around him; she was still scared of him.

The three boys came over to Travis, "What're you doing, bothering her?!"

"Good morning. I was simply getting guided around by Miss Sanada here," Travis answered innocently. _Great. A fight on my first day. Shit!_ he thought.

"It's alright. He's a foreign exchange student. He's staying at my house," Mitsuki told them. The girls heard this, and made a collective sigh of disappointment.

The boys, however, were already attacking Travis, and did not hear. Travis ducked behind them, barely missing their punches. "Everyone, please note that I am only acting in self-defense," Travis took a fighting stance.

The boys attacked again, angrier. A block, two gut-punches, and an uppercut knocked one out. A kick to the knee and a fist to the forehead sent another to the floor. The last one hit Travis in the face, forcing him back. Travis caught the boy's wrist on his next attack, and flipped him on his back. The second boy had gotten up and was trying a sucker punch.

"Behind you!" someone in the crowd of onlookers warned. Travis did the splits, grabbed the second boy's legs, and pulled them from under him. Travis stood back up, but the boys stayed on the ground.

Travis bowed to them, "I'm sorry, but you gave me little choice."

"He's great! Wish my boyfriend would fight for me like that," a watching girl responded.

"How come you got to take all the good ones, Mitsuki?!" another questioned.

"I'm not her boyfriend. I don't want to be, either," Travis nursed a bleeding lip.

Miss Sanada fumed, hand poised to strike, "Why **not**?!" She was so angry, she forgot his threat, and hit him. A look of fright crossed her face right after.

"That. I told you if you hit me again, I would hit you back. I do not wish to hurt people, but I will not stand being abused. I'll go easy this time," Travis poked her forehead as hard as he could. Mitsuki S. fell on her rear from the blow, a bruise forming where he struck. "I will truly hit you next time. The same goes for anyone else who strikes me. I **will not** be treated like that, not by anyone," Travis added. Everyone stared at him as he walked to class.

"He did it. He really did. He said he would. He hurt me, as I hurt him," Mitsuki S. mumbled as she sat on the floor.

"Hey, are we gonna let him do that to Mitsuki?", "You want to punish the only guy who ever stood up to her? She did hit him first.", "Besides, you saw how good he is at fighting. I'm not interested in a black eye," a few boys talked.

"Mitsuki...hey, Mitsuki...what's his name?" a girl leaned over and queried.

"Ecks Travis. He's American," Miss Sanada almost whispered. She fingered where he had poked her, and winced.

"What's he like? Is he nice?" another girl wondered.

Mitsuki took her time, thinking hard, "Yes. He's very nice. He cooked dinner and breakfast. He tried to help me. He...scares me. I...can't help it. He's scared me since I first saw him, but even more after he warned that he'd hit me if I hit him again. He...he's like no man I've ever met."

"Ah, you just don't like him because he won't take your crap. He's dreamy!" one girl sighed, obviously daydreaming.

Mitsuki stood up so fast the girl jumped back in fear. Miss Sanada wasn't going to hurt her, though. "You may be right," Mitsuki S. admitted.

_Geez, you'd think they'd never seen an American before. I've been told I'm handsome, but this is beyond ludicrous!_ Travis thought in class.

The girls all seemed to be paying more attention to him than the teacher. His teacher, Mr. Makasoto, was getting annoyed at it. Finally, he sent Travis into the hall. _I didn't do anything, but I understand his reasoning,_ the American was thinking.

Mitsuki S. was also in the hall, because she had gotten into class late. Travis went over to her, but she ignored him. _Oh, no! Don't shake, Mitsuki!_ she couldn't help trembling.

"Look, I'm sorry I hurt you, Mitsuki. I don't want you afraid of me. I never wanted anyone to fear me. I just wanted respect. Please don't hate me," he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I...I can't...hate you. I try, but I can't. You're...too...nice. But, I can't help...being afraid. You always scared me. That's why I treated you so badly," she explained.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki. I really am. But, ya know, you scare **me**, too," Travis confessed. She looked astonished at him.

"I'm afraid of you hitting me. I don't like being hit. I'm also afraid of hurting you, but...it seemed the only way to stop your attacks. I tried to hate you, too. I can't. You aren't a bad person. Your actually very kind, a very good person. I understand why you hit Kazuki; it's because you care. I have no complaints there; without it, he'd not do much of anything. Anyway, I'm sorry. I never wanted this," he said sincerely.

"I'm sorry, too, Travis. I never should have been so mean to you," Mitsuki looked ready to cry.

"Oh, don't do that. I'll really get my ass kicked then. It's okay, I forgive you," he smiled.

She sniffed, "Thank you, Travis. I'll try not to."

"Well, I should get back to my classroom door. I'll see you later, Mitsuki," he walked back.

_I...I feel so much better. I never realized how bad I was feeling,_ Miss Sanada thought.

At lunch, Travis had thought of joining Kazuki. Unfortunately, it seemed like a quarter of the girls at the school wanted to eat lunch with him. As for the rest, they seemed content to stare, daydream, etc. There was a literal swarm of girls around him.

"Uh, girls, I...girls, I'm flattered, but...girls, please, I can't eat with all of you...girls, please, I couldn't possibly...oh, don't fight like that! Stop, please! Would you all please **stop**?!!" he finally got them to quiet down.

"Thank you. Now, while I am very flattered, and I would love to sit and eat with all of you, I cannot be with all of you at once." Before he could say more, the girls started hounding him again.

"**Girls!** Sit down **now**!" Yayoi ordered, having just come in. The girls scattered.

"Thank you, Ms. Schwael. I was going crazy," Travis told her.

"Well, Mr. Ecks, it seems like you are as popular as Miss Sanada already. Go take a seat," Yayoi smiled.

Travis sat next to the lone Kazuki, "So, Kazuki, did they take your lunch again?"

"Yeah," Kazuki sighed.

"That doesn't seem to be your only problem. What's up?" Travis handed him one of his three sandwiches.

"Well...are you and Mitsuki in a relationship?" Kazuki asked.

"Nope. Not even interested. What, you hear about the fight? I told everyone then I had no interest in Miss Sanada," Travis told him.

Kazuki sighed in relief.

"Ya know, Kazuki, you really ought to choose already," Travis bit into a sandwich.

"Huh? Choose what?" Kazuki was as dense as always.

"Kazuki, you have four, count 'em, four, pretty young ladies after your heart: Rara Mitsuki, Sanada Mitsuki, Dee, and Yayoi. You need to choose one already," Travis explained.

Kazuki blushed.

"I know you don't want to hurt anyone, but the longer you wait, the worse it'll get. Hell, you could lose the one you really love if you wait too long."

"Mitsuki..." Kazuki sounded worried.

"But which one? Rara, or Sanada?" Travis questioned.

"I...I...which one?" Kazuki was unsure.

"Think of this. Me dating Miss Rara," Travis suggested. Kazuki did so, staring off into space.

"Does that bother you as much as me and Sanada in a relationship did?" Travis queried.

"It bothers me...but not nearly as much," Kazuki admitted.

"So, who do you love?" Travis raised an eyebrow.

"Sanada Mitsuki," Kazuki answered quietly.

"Good. Now, when you get home, I want you to tell her that. Tell her how much you love her. Don't worry about hurting anyone right away; I can keep Dee occupied. The other two won't be there. I'm not saying they won't be hurt, but...as I said, the longer you wait, the worse the pain will be," Travis explained.

"Thanks, Travis. I know you're right. I'll talk to her tonight," Kazuki smiled.

"That's the spirit. Just...don't mention I put you up to this. She might not like that," Travis warned.

That night, Travis began a conversation with Dee while Mitsuki was upstairs. Kazuki went up after her, once Travis had winked at him.

He knocked on her door, "Mitsuki? Can I talk to you?"

"Kazuki? You don't want me to do your homework or anything, do you?" she sounded suspicious.

"No, nothing like that. Can I come in?" Kazuki replied.

"Okay. Come in," Mitsuki told him. She was sitting on her bed, a book beside her.

Kazuki closed the door, "Mitsuki, this is really hard for me to say, so, let me say it."

"What is it?" she pulled him to sit on the bed.

"I..." Kazuki blushed, "I...well, I... I...I..."

"Kazuki, spit it out!" Mitsuki demanded.

"Mitsuki, I love you!" Kazuki responded.

"Y...y...you..." Mitsuki was stunned.

"I...I love you, Sanada Mitsuki. I have for a long time," Kazuki declared.

"You **love **me?" Mitsuki finished, sounding outraged.

As she moved, Kazuki flinched and thought, _Travis, this is all your fault!_

But, Mitsuki didn't hit him. Instead, she was hugging him. Mitsuki began crying.

"Mitsuki..." Kazuki felt guilty.

"I...I've... wanted to hear that...for so long...Kazuki, I love you too! I've loved you since...since before you met Rara. I...I thought you loved her!" she wept.

"Travis asked me a question today. He told me to think of him and Mitsuki Rara together, and of you and him together. And I realized...it tore me apart to think of you with someone else," Kazuki told her.

"Travis...he set this up...oh, I treated him so badly! I can't believe he'd do this, after all that!" Mitsuki wasn't angry.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you...please don't tell him I did, Mitsuki. I don't want to disappoint him, after his help," Kazuki requested.

"No, of course not," Mitsuki smiled. "Kazuki, would you kiss me?" He leaned in towards her face, and slowly put his lips to hers.

Meanwhile, everyone else was downstairs laughing. Except, that is, for Travis. Yayoi and Reika were there laughing, too. Travis just looked embarrassed.

"Did you really have over fifty girls around you?" Dr. Sanada asked as he guffawed.

"Yes, he did! You should have seen most of the girls around the cafeteria! Practically all of them were staring at him! In class, Mr. Makasoto had to send him to the hall, just so the girls would pay attention!" Yayoi chortled.

"And Ms. Schwael had to send the girls surrounding him at lunch to their seats!" Dee giggled.

"Well, my boy, it seems that you have become quite the attraction," Reika snickered.

"Oh, really, we must be completely humiliating him! But I can't stop laughing!" Akane chortled.

_Kazuki, Mitsuki...you owe me more than the national debt of the United States! _Travis thought.

"What **are** you to do tomorrow, Travis? Beat them off with a stick?!" Dr. Sanada rolled with laughter.

"Oh, Ken, stop it! We should all stop now!" Akane was still sniggering.

"Yes, Akane, you are right. I'm sure Travis doesn't find it so funny," Reika nodded, quickly composed.

"No, Mrs. Nanjounin, I do not. I don't blame you all for laughing. If it was someone else like me, I'd probably be doing the same thing," Travis said.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "The lab!" Dr. Sanada ran to the basement. Travis and Dee followed, while Kazuki and Mitsuki came down to see what was going on. Kaoru Hayase appeared on a monitor Dr. Sanada sat at.

"Dr. Sanada! We are detecting what appears to be a large spacecraft above Japan! It is sending a signal to us, but it's in English! I've no one here who understands it well enough!" she declared.

"Play the message, Ms. Hayase!" Travis ordered.

"We are the Marikesans! We are here to declare war on this planet! You puny humans cannot be allowed to reach outer space! We will enslave you all, and put you to work digging mines. But, first, we must follow interstellar law! You humans must choose the battlefield on your planet. We will send our forces to meet yours. If you win, you delay our conquest. If you lose, we shall do all we have said we will. You have twenty Earth hours to decide!" Travis translated the message.

"Why do they speak English?" Dr. Sanada wondered.

"Probably because it is one of the main languages on the planet, yet has only twenty-six characters. But, what's important now is: **where** do we have the **war**!" Travis yelled.

"Oh, right, right. Well...I suppose outside of the city would be best, some uninhabited area nearby. I'll find something tomorrow. We've got nearly twenty hours," Dr. Sanada yawned.

"Yeah, I need to do my homework. Nice to meet you, Ms. Hayase," Travis went back upstairs.

"**That's** the pilot of Tatsuma? Travis Ecks? Did he go to school today?" Kaoru queried.

"Yes, why?" Dr. Sanada wondered.

"He looks like he'd have to beat the girls off with a stick!" she answered.

An outburst of laughter came from Dr. Sanada.

The next day, Travis noticed that Kazuki and Mitsuki didn't fight like they usually would. She forced him out of bed, sure, but she did it by pushing him onto his feet. She didn't even yell like she usually did.

"Travis, do you notice anything different about Mitsuki?" Dee questioned.

"Yep. She changed her hair," Travis told the truth. Mitsuki had changed her hair into a ponytail.

"I meant about how she's acting, silly," Dee giggled.

"Silly? Me? Naw! C'mon, let's eat!" Travis grinned, and ran downstairs. Dee didn't seem to notice he was avoiding her question.

"Why the hair change, Mitsuki?" Yayoi said between bites of food.

"Just...felt like doing something different. That's all," Miss Sanada answered. Oddly, Mitsuki seemed quite calm and happier than normal.

"Well, don't forget, we've got an interstellar war after school," Travis reminded.

The Rara's new house was only a few blocks away. It was just as big, and the Rara's were already settled in. Travis stopped by instead of going right to school.

"Travis? What are you doing here?" Mitsuki Rara asked as she came out the door.

"I need your help, Mitsuki. Remember all those girls at lunch yesterday?" Travis stopped as she burst out laughing.

"This is serious! I need you to get me in the school the back way, so I can avoid those girls for a while. Please!" he begged.

Mitsuki stopped laughing fairly quickly, "Okay, Travis. I'll get you in the cafeteria." Mitsuki was the school's head cook, so she had keys to the kitchen and such.

"Thank you, Mitsuki!" Travis let out his breath. They began walking to the school together the back way, where the students couldn't see from the front.

Ayuko saw them out the window, and smiled wickedly. _I couldn't ensnare Kazuki, but perhaps I can ensnare Travis with my daughter,_ she thought.

Alice, Ryla, and Mina also saw them walking together. "Who's the hunk with Mitsuki? Did she get a new boyfriend?!" Mina hypothesized.

Travis made it to class without having been surrounded with unwelcome estrogen. He had talked with Mitsuki R. as they walked, about Kazuki, the school, the aliens, and more. Miss Rara promised to be there for the battle, wherever Dr. Sanada decided to place it. Still no one wanted to believe in the Marikesans, and only Japan received the message of war. Dr. Sanada assumed it to be just a misunderstanding on the alien's part, that Japan was not the world center of power.

Travis figured it was just that the scout robots were destroyed over Japan. But, most people on the planet wouldn't even hear about it. Travis just lived his day at school, and Dr. Sanada prepared all the Core Robots. Lunch at school was a little different than the day before, though.

Today, Kazuki was not sitting alone, but with Naoya Shiozaki and Toshihiko Isawa. They had been doing lunch suspension the day before, but didn't have it today.

"Man, I wish I could get girls to swarm around ME like that!" Naoya proclaimed. Indeed, Travis was again set upon by the horde of ravenous females. There were even more today, to Travis's dismay. This time, Yayoi was obviously not going to rescue him.

"HE doesn't seem to be enjoying it," Toshihiko noted.

"He doesn't," Kazuki told them, "He actually snuck into the school this morning so he wouldn't have to deal with them then."

"Would you all please **stop**?! I can't hear myself **think**, so how could I possibly understand what you girls are asking?" Travis shouted. "Now, until you all can agree on some reasonable setup, I will be eating **alone! Period!** Make a list, take turns, do something! But not this...bickering!" Travis took his lunch, and ran to the roof.

The girls all started blaming each other for his outburst, so were too busy to chase after him.

Mitsuki R. did follow him to the roof. "Travis? Are you okay?" she checked.

"Mitsuki! Yeah, I'm just...arrgh, I've got a headache from those annoying bitches!" Travis clutched his head.

Mitsuki walked over and sat next to him, "You really don't enjoy all those girls around you, do you? Most guys at this school would love it."

"That's probably part of why it's happening to me. I hate it. It's completely ridiculous! I'm one fucking guy, not really that special or handsome," Travis replied.

"I think you are," Mitsuki told him, and blushed.

He looked at her, taken aback.

"I knew you were when I first saw you. I looked into your eyes. You have kind eyes. There's something else there, too. You have a strength to your eyes. I love Kazuki, but he doesn't have that. And...I saw how he looked at the other Mitsuki today. He loves her. And...I want him to be happy." Mitsuki was crying.

Travis put his arm around her, unsure what to do. "I'm sorry, Mitsuki. I...I told Kazuki to choose between you girls. I...I thought it would be better for him to do it now. He chose Miss Sanada, and he confessed his love last night. I'm sorry," Travis finally confessed.

"It's okay, Travis. You were right; the sooner, the better. I'm not angry, not at you or anyone else. I'm glad he's finally decided. He should be happy," Mitsuki was still weeping.

"Thank you, Mitsuki, for understanding. I just wanted to spare you girls some pain. The longer this went on, the worse it would be for all of you," Travis explained.

"Thank you, Travis. I needed someone to hold me," Miss Rara wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Anytime, Mitsuki. Heh. You seem to have gotten rid of my headache," he smiled.

Mitsuki R. smiled back, and went downstairs. Travis ate his homemade lunch, thinking about everything that had been going on for the last week. _Well, at least I can take my frustrations out on some machines,_ he thought.

The time of the battle with the Marikesans came. The chosen battlefield was a small valley in the closest thing to the middle of Nowhere, Japan. Travis and Tatsuma were both anxious to fight. Kazuki and Zinv were ready, willing, and able. Mitsuki Rara was in CR1, Mitsuki Sanada was in CR2, and Dee piloted CR3. A new mecha, CR4, was piloted by Yayoi. CR4 was orange in color, much to Yayoi's dismay. The Marikesans launched a small army of their black units, around 1000 in total.

"There are so many! How can we win?!" Yayoi cried out.

"I'm not saying our chances are great, but we have to try!" Travis declared. Tatsuma roared loudly, and the battle began. Laser blasts filled the sky. Zinv fired a gravity shell a blue blast from his hand, which destroyed a large number of the empty enemy machines. Tatsuma rushed head first into battle.

"Travis! We can't shoot with you in the way!" Mitsuki S. complained.

"Go ahead! We won't be harmed!" Travis told her.

Travis activated Tatsuma's Boost. The green robot moved with lightning speed, and performed numerous punches and kicks. The Marikesan troops couldn't withstand the force of his blows. The four Core Robots fired at the black machines. Due to the close proximity between the enemy forces, there was no chance of missing.

"These guys suck!" Travis smashed a few more Marikesan troops. He regretted his comment instantly, as more troops came from above the clouds. They landed behind the Core Robots, and Travis was the only one who noticed. These new units were almost 50 bigger than the first ones, and carried larger laser rifles. There was also one very large black robot, easily twice the size of Zinv, with a large bazooka-like gun. It pointed its weapon at CR1.

"Mitsuki! Look out!" Travis shouted into his microphone, running towards her. All he received was static. _Damn! The comms are out!_ "**Mitsuki!**" Travis dove in front of the powerful blast of the gigantic enemy robot.

The blast struck Tatsuma hard, pushing him into CR1 and beyond. CR1 fell over as Tatsuma crashed into it, but was otherwise unharmed. The green automaton fell, over half of its body missing.

"**Aaaaaahhhhhhh!**" Travis bellowed in sheer pain.

"Travis?!" Mitsuki Rara yelled over the radio, "Are you alive?!"

"**Light hawk wings!**" Travis commanded. The beams of white energy sprung from Tatsuma's back, and the robot was repaired to full ability. Travis stood the robot up, sheer hate filling his eyes. The huge robot aimed at Tatsuma, who was soaring towards it.

"That fucking hurt, you sonofa**bitch**!" Travis yelled, and swung at the monstrosity. Tatsuma's hand glowed with a white light as he did so, and made a large dent in the machine's hull. He kept pounding, and quickly burst through the armor and destroyed the internal circuitry.

Tatsuma sped away as the giant machine exploded in a ball of fire. The enhanced units around it were incinerated by the blast. Tatsuma warned Travis of more enemy units coming from the skies. 20 black ships that reminded him of birds broke the cloud cover. They fired upon Tatsuma, and the blasts knocked him back to Earth.

"Those things are really fast!" Travis noted, unhurt. He soared into the air, shooting at the black ships with Tatsuma's chest beam.

"Travis! Where are you?!" Miss Rara's voice sounded worried.

"I'm in the air, CR1! We've got flying bogeys up here!" he replied, unheard.

"Travis! Ahhh!" Mitsuki cried out as the CR1 was shot to the ground.

"Damn it! Kazuki, can you hear me?!" Travis asked. No response came. "Dr. Sanada? Can anyone hear me?!" Travis was getting desperate, as no one answered him.

"Tatsuma, Chain Lightning!" he ordered. The green robot hovered in the air; then he put both hands in front of him, palms facing each other. A ball of electricity formed as the black ships turned to fire at him. Tatsuma pushed his hands forward, palms outstretched, and the ball fired towards the head ship. The electricity struck, and bolts of lightning shot out to destroy all the nearby ships. With their close flight pattern, they all were eliminated.

Tatsuma rushed down to the battlefield. CR1 was surrounded by the black troops, but CR4 shot them all as they focused on the fallen robot. Tatsuma helped up CR1, and tapped its 'mouth' to signify its communications were down. CR1 gave a thumbs up, and relayed the message to the other pilots. The Marikesan army was taking heavy losses, but CR3 had lost a leg and CR2's head was gone.

Dee and Mitsuki S. were out of the fight. Kazuki had apparently gotten pissed at his love's plight, and had released Zinv's light hawk wings. Tatsuma made hand gestures for CR1 and 4 to take 2 and 3 away from the battle.

"But, what about you and Kazuki?!" Yayoi complained. Tatsuma gave her a thumbs up, and returned to fighting. CR 1 and 4 did as they were told.

With the loss of four opponents, the Marikesans sent down more flying and advanced robots. Two more giant units were also dropped.

"This is bad," Travis said. He headed for the giants as they fell to Earth, and was demolishing them before they could do anything about it. The white energy still flowed from Tatsuma's hands, and was definitely causing extra damage. "Too bad the boost is used up. Could use that right now, all these guys around. Chain Lightning's gone, too. Guess it's up to some old fashioned- oh, maybe not..."

Tatsuma picked up two laser rifles from fallen Marikesan drones. He began blasting away at the air units as Zinv trashed the upgraded robots. Tatsuma stuck a few with his rapid firing. Once the rifles were empty, he dropped them and picked up a couple more.

This process continued, and Zinv soon joined in with the upgraded rifles. The squadron of ships was decimated by this onslaught, only being able to knock the two artifact robots around a bit.

A message came over the comm. channel, in English, "Very well, humans. You have won for today. But there shall be a next time, very soon, and we will be far better armed to fight your small forces. Now, we will soon retrieve our fallen soldiers, so we suggest that your forces remove themselves from the battlefield. If they do not, interstellar law will be broken, and we will have the right to break it in return."

Tatsuma tapped Zinv's shoulder, and motioned for them to leave. Zinv nodded, and they returned to the Sanada/Rara lab. The Marikesan mothership then used a device on the bottom to levitate all the parts of the black troops back on board. The mothership then left Earth's orbit, and flew off into outer space. Travis explained what the aliens had said to the Doctors when he got back to the base.

The two Mitsukis ran into the docking bay ahead of Dee and Yayoi. Miss Sanada practically tackled Kazuki, and Miss Rara gave Travis a big hug. Yayoi stood staring, mouth agape. Dee giggled at the expressions on the boys' faces, which were of sheer bewilderment.

"Miss Rara, I thought you liked Kazuki!" Yayoi managed to say.

"I do. But...he chose her, so I figured she got first rights..." Mitsuki R. blushed.

"Kazuki...chose ...her...? You mean..." Yayoi was confounded.

"Did you really, Kazuki?" Dee asked as if she wasn't sure whether to be happy or cry.

"Yes...I love Mitsuki," Kazuki answered worriedly. Mitsuki S. clung to him , Mitsuki," Yayoi was unenthusiastic.

Dee, however, was, "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

_Wow. I expected her to weep in sorrow, not joy,_ Travis thought.

"Thank you, Travis, for saving my life," Mitsuki R. gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're very welcome," Travis blushed. Suddenly, Travis collapsed in pain.

"Travis! Travis, what's wrong?!" Dee exclaimed. He was letting out a bloodcurdling scream of torment. Dr. Sanada and Dr. Rara rushed over.

"Tatsuma!" Travis bellowed, "Light hawk wings!" A power surge flooded the base, caused by the green robot's limiter deactivating.

"What happened to him?!" Mitsuki R. sat on her knees at his side.

"I...I feel...Tatsuma's pain...they were...cutting him open...badly..." Travis's voice had gone hoarse.

"My goodness! I never suspected a bond like that could exist!" Dr. Sanada replied.

"So you activated the light hawk wings to repair him," Kazuki reasoned.

"Exactly. I don't know exactly what you were doing, but it hurt like hell!" Travis barely managed to stand.

"I was simply making sure there was no permanent damage to Tatsuma during the battle. I had his limbs removed, to be tested separately,' Dr. Rara explained.

"How could you do that?! You idiot! I could have told you not to do that, had you only told me about it!" Dr. Sanada yelled at his partner.

"It's okay, Dr. Sanada. Just...don't let it happen again. That...that hurt worse than the blast I took from the giant robot. Tatsuma, retract the wings!" Travis ordered, _I'm sorry, pal. I had no idea they might do that._ Tatsuma replied with forgiveness.

"Are you sure you're alright, Travis?" Dee checked.

"Yeah. I just need some throat spray, and I'll be fine," Travis smiled at her, thinking, _They will never understand how much that hurt. It was pure pain all along my arms and legs. Hell is the only thing that could hurt worse._

"I'm sorry, Travis. I had no idea," Dr. Rara bowed his head, ashamed.

"Just, make sure I'm there to supervise anything next time, okay?" Travis recommended.

"Yes. I certainly will," Dr. Rara bowed. Travis returned the bow, with great difficulty.

_Ow, man, my muscles are sore!_ Travis thought.

Everyone went back to their houses. Travis got a ride back with Dr. Rara, because everyone made him. "Really, I'm fine!" he had protested, walking along. He had strained to keep from wincing or crying out in pain. When Akane heard what had happened, she made Travis sit at the dining room table to do his homework.

"You shouldn't be moving around too much," she said. Travis was barely allowed to go to the bathroom, and certainly wasn't allowed to move around for anything else. Even the dog Kumu seemed to realize Travis was in pain, licking at an exposed part of his leg. Reika even stopped by to check on him.

"I'm afraid they're right, young man; you shouldn't be moving around tonight," she had told him. Then she smiled, "You should be fine enough to move around tomorrow."

Travis sighed in relief, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Finally, when it was time for bed, they let him go upstairs. Kazuki and Dr. Sanada were right behind him in case he fell, but they let him go up himself.

End of part 2

Author's Note: The original title for the next chapter, Re-Attempts, has been restored. A typo had it titled Real Attempts at dualfans.host.sk . I hope you are enjoying this story. In the next part, Travis finds himself in differing types of uncomfortable situations.


	3. ReAttempts

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. What's not theirs in this story belongs to me.

Okay, okay! I'll tell them, just shut up!

And the voices in my head.

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note. Underlined words are not being spoken by the characters.

: a mecha is speaking

Interstellar Dual!, Part 3: Re-Attempts

By Will Rogers (Xtor49)

Travis was feeling much better Wednesday the morning after the battle with the Marikesans. His body was still sore, but no more than he was used to after a hard workout. Kazuki and Mitsuki Sanada were very quiet this morning, even more so than the day before. Travis hadn't even heard Mitsuki yell at him.

"Kazuki, wake...!" she yelled, cut off.

_Hmmm...guess they're just a little slow today,_ Travis figured. A knock on his door came as he stretched himself fully awake. He opened the door, "Good morning, Dee."

"Good morning, Travis! Are you feeling better?" the green-haired girl was her usual chipper self.

"Yes, I am. Thank you. How are you today?" Travis told her.

"I'm great! Kazuki was playing a funny joke on Mitsuki!" she giggled.

Travis raised an eyebrow.

"He pretended to be asleep. Then, when she came in and yelled, he sat up and kissed her. She looked so surprised!"

Travis had to chuckle, "I didn't know he had it in him."

As Travis came downstairs after his quick shower, everyone except Dee instantly started fussing over him. Akane got his food herself, Dr. Sanada pulled his chair out for him, and the looks on their faces almost made Travis puke.

"I'm fine! Really! I'm just a little sore! I'm not going to crack like an egg!" he protested.

"We're only worried about you, Travis!" Mitsuki replied angrily. Travis grabbed his backpack, "I realize that. But I can't stand being treated like a piece of glass." That said, he left without eating.

"Travis!" Mitsuki grabbed her stuff and went after him.

"I guess I should go, too. 'Bye!" Kazuki followed.

"Wait for me!" Dee called.

"Oh, dear, I hope he doesn't get hurt," Akane said.

"I think he'll be fine. He's obviously more independent than we realized. Besides, he didn't look to be in any pain. We should just let him alone for now," Dr. Sanada stated.

"When did you get so knowledgeable about people?" Akane queried.

"I think you and Reika have been rubbing off on me a bit," Dr. Sanada grinned.

After making a stop for some fast food, Travis got to school. Mitsuki, Kazuki, and Dee were outside, trying to get past the horde of girls. _Shit! Just what I need right now!_ Travis thought, but went anyway.

"There he is!" a girl pointed. The girls nearly crushed Travis's three housemates, running towards him. They completely surrounded him, but stayed silent.

"Yes?" Travis asked.

"I...we...just wanted to say we're sorry. And that...we have agreed to not bother you like this anymore. We'll let you decide who you eat with. So...we're sorry," one girl spoke for the group.

"I...well, thank you. Believe me; I am sincerely flattered by all the attention you've given me. And, I forgive you all," Travis noticed that there was really was only about twenty girls around him. _I guess it just seemed like more at the time_, he assumed.

The girls left for class, leaving a very relieved Travis Ecks.

"Where were you?!" Mitsuki raged.

"I stopped for some breakfast. I needed to get away before I said something we'd all regret," he answered, and began walking past.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Miss Sanada declared.

"What? What more is there for you to say?" Travis turned toward her, obviously annoyed.

"Thank you, Travis. For getting Kazuki to choose who he wanted to be with," she replied.

"You told her?!" Travis glared at Kazuki.

"Not exactly. I figured it out when he accidentally mentioned your name," Mitsuki told him.

"You're not mad?" Travis questioned.

"Why would I be?" Mitsuki shrugged.

"I just figured you'd be mad that I butted in on your personal life," Travis responded.

"Well, I'm not," she smiled. Kazuki was looking around to make sure no one heard them talking.

At the Rara house, Ayuko met with her daughter's friends, Mina, Alice, and Ryla. "Remember what you did to the Yotsuga boy, bringing him to my former home? I want you to do the same thing, but bring Travis Ecks here instead," Ayuko told them.

"That boy Mitsuki was walking with yesterday morning? He's gorgeous!" Mina stated.

"I think she likes him, too," Alice added.

"We'll do it!" Ryla answered.

"Good girls. Make sure you do," Ayuko smiled evilly.

"But...she told us he knew about everything that happened from his world. Won't he suspect it as a trap?" Ryla asked.

"My sources tell me that he has become very popular with the girls at school. Don't use your names, and he will most likely fall for it," Ayuko explained.

"Okay. Consider it done!" Mina saluted.

As the trio left, Ayuko thought, _I just hope that his robot doesn't destroy my house, like the Zinv._

At lunch, Travis hid on the roof to avoid the staring eyes of the girls._ I feel like a circus freak, _he had thought in the cafeteria. Besides, Naoya and Toshihiko were pissing him off with their requests. They seemed to think he could set them up with girlfriends, which he definitely could not.

Mitsuki Rara came up to the roof again, "Hi, Travis!"

"Hey, Mitsuki! What brings you up here again?" he greeted.

"I thought I had better make sure you were okay," she sat next to him.

Travis sighed, "Yes, I'm fine. I wish everyone wasn't so worried about it. I don't know what's worse; the pain I felt, or everyone's unnecessary concern."

"I'm sorry. I can leave," Mitsuki R. sounded hurt.

"No! I'm sorry, Mitsuki; I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you don't need to fret about me," Travis told her.

She sat back down, looking better, "Did...did it hurt like that...when you got shot, protecting me?"

Travis nodded, "If not for my adrenaline, it would've probably hurt more. But, I'd do it again if I had to."

Mitsuki hugged him, "Thank you, Travis. I'll try to be more careful next time."

After school, Travis found a letter in his locker. Actually, he found five letters. Four of them were unsigned, proclaiming their devotion. The fifth requested to meet him behind the gym after school, and was signed, "Nanako."

_Well, it could be worse. There could be more of them. They could all have asked me to meet them after school. They could be all at the same place. Boy, that would be really screwed up!_ he thought.

So, he went behind the gym. He saw a girl with brown hair facing away from him there. _Whoa! Déjà vu! Why do I feel like this is a bad thing?_ "Nanako?" Travis checked. She turned around, and was wearing a gas mask. _Oh, no. Ayuko wouldn't-_ his thought was stopped as the girl Alice sprayed him with knockout gas.

Travis awoke in a bed, in a fancy room, with a big mirror. He was naked, and Mitsuki Rara lay asleep under the covers next to him. "Fuck!" Travis mouthed, _She did._ He took his pillow and removed the pillowcase. Next, he ripped holes in the bottom, and put it on like a pair of boxers. He also made a belt from the extra material of the pillowcase. Thus clad, he went to the mirror.

"Ayuko, I would like my clothes back now. I would also like to be let out of here!" he ordered to the mirror, trying not to talk too loudly. He didn't want to wake Mitsuki, if he could help it.

Unfortunately, she did awake, "Travis? Why are you wearing a pink pillowcase?"

"Hi, Mitsuki. Remember when your mother put you and Kazuki in a room together, naked? She's trying it again, with me instead of him. Ayuko, I want my stuff **now**!" he pounded on the mirror. Mitsuki was blushing profusely.

"Damn! Why can't there be a chair or something in here?" he cussed, "I'd break the damn mirror."

"Arrgh! He would have to be too proper to do anything with her, wouldn't he?! Just like that Kazuki brat!" Ayuko held her head in anger.

"Ayuko, why are you trying this again? It didn't work before, and Travis would know about it. Why would he do anything with you watching?" Dr. Rara questioned.

"So, you're saying it's **my** fault?!" Ayuko focused her rage on her husband.

"Ayuko! Let me out!" Travis yelled again.

Ayuko grabbed the microphone, "Why can't you just **fuck** her?!" Mitsuki blushed even deeper.

Travis crossed his arms, "Because I **hate **being manipulated! That's why! And I'm too fucking pissed off at the moment!" Although he couldn't see it, Travis could **feel** Ayuko's wicked grin.

"So, you are saying you **would**?" she insinuated. Travis's face turned red, but whether it was from fury or if he was blushing, no one could tell. "

If I'm not let out soon, I am going to summon Tatsuma. I doubt you would like to lose a second house," he threatened.

Within a few minutes, Travis was clothed and calling the Sanada's to tell them he was okay, and would be there shortly.

"Where have you been?!" Mitsuki S. demanded to know on the phone.

"Mrs. Rara's been showing me her hospitality," he told her, and left it at that. As he walked out the door, Mitsuki R. ran out after him, having put on some clothes.

"I...I want to apologize for my mother's actions. She..." Mitsuki found Travis's finger over her mouth.

"It's okay. Nothing bad really happened, although your mother certainly has a lack of imagination. She never should have tried this, especially after that time with Kazuki. But, it's okay," he told her, shrugging it off. Mitsuki blushed.

"What? Did I say som-" Travis began.

"No, no. It's just...would you have, if...if it wasn't a plot...would you have..." she turned away, her whole body red.

"Mitsuki, I...well, I...I'd have considered it more...if you were willing..." it was Travis's turn to look ashamed.

Miss Rara turned to look at him, "Really? You...you would have liked to?"

"What guy wouldn't, Mitsuki? You're beautiful. You're also smart, kind, and...well, you can be quite strong. I couldn't help but consider it," Travis admitted.

Mitsuki stared at him, like he was the greatest thing she had ever seen. It made him nervous, but urged him to request, I kiss you?"

In reply, she closed her eyes and opened her lips. Travis gave her a fierce, passionate kiss, worthy of any romance film. When he tried to pull away, she held his head and kept on kissing him. Finally, she released him.

"I...I've been wanting you to do that...since your first day here," she confessed.

"That makes two of us," he smiled, "So...would you like to go to a restaurant this weekend?"

"Yes!" she chirped, excited.

"Okay. Saturday, for lunch?" he suggested. Mitsuki nodded, ecstatic. "Great! I'll see you later, Mitsuki!" Travis held her hand, and ran off.

When Travis got back, Dr. Sanada dropped a bombshell of a piece of information. "The Marikesans contacted the lab today. They said they would return to Earth for a rematch on Saturday, at noon."

"Sonofabitch! Why Saturday?! I'm gonna fucking kill 'em all!" Travis exclaimed.

"Wh-what's the problem, Travis?" Kazuki asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just arranged a date between Miss Rara and myself for that very time," Travis sat in the living room.

"You did?! That's wonderful!" Dee cried out.

"Well, it would've been. Now, we'll have to reschedule. It's a little hard to defend the planet **and** eat lunch," Travis sighed.

"Why don't you just eat earlier? Order your food at ten, and you'll be done in time," Akane suggested.

"Guess I'll have to. I hate fighting on a full stomach, though," Travis replied, "Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome. But, if you still don't like it, why don't you eat together Friday night? That would work," Akane advised.

"That does sound more pleasant. Thanks, Akane. I'll just have to reschedule it tomorrow," Travis noted.

"Well, I'm glad you two are together. Mitsuki needs someone to give affection to; that's just how she is," Kazuki told him.

Dee giggled, "I bet a lot of girls at school won't be too happy about it."

"You've got that right, Dee. They won't stop dreaming, though. Anyway, Travis, what took you so long to ask her out?" Mitsuki S. wondered, "I mean, I've noticed the way you look at her. You always have a smile to your eyes, if not your lips. You've been attracted to her since you got here."

"Well, I...I wasn't sure...she loved Kazuki, and I didn't think I'd be here long, and...hell, I was nervous. I didn't think she liked me in that way. But, I...she let me kiss her, and..." Travis was cut off.

"You **kissed**?! Oh, that's great!" Dee cheered.

Travis chuckled, loosened up by the younger girl's antics, "Yeah, we kissed. More than I expected, really. And, then, I knew if I didn't ask her, I'd hate myself. So, I did."

"Ohhhhh," Dee sounded like she had just seen it.

"You treat her right, Travis. Got it?" Mitsuki S. commanded.

"Yes, ma'am. Although, I thought you hated her?" Travis checked.

"Not anymore. The incentive is gone," she hugged Kazuki. Travis laughed.

"So, how was your date last night?" Mitsuki S. questioned her 'cousin' as they put on their pilot's uniforms.

"It was great. We ate at that fancy French restaurant, where they had a dance floor. I never expected Travis to be able to dance! He was so...so...oh, I can't think of the word," Mitsuki R. answered.

"Sexy?" Miss Sanada suggested, grinning, causing her counterpart to blush.

"Yes. He was that, in a very nice suit. But, you know, he didn't seem that different. It was like...like he wasn't trying to impress me with the way he acted. He seemed himself. Oh, but I recommend you and Kazuki go out! You'll have a great time, I'm sure!" Miss Rara told her.

"Well, if he ever gets around to asking, we will. We've kind of been on dates before...back in our world, we were supposed to be eloped. I had a lot of fun with him then. It was like a date, but...I'd like a real one," Mitsuki S. sighed.

Meanwhile, in the boys' locker room at the base, Kazuki and Travis were talking. "Kazuki, why haven't you ever asked Miss Sanada out? I mean, you love her, she loves you, but I know she wants to. It's not like you're related or anything, to hide from public. I can understand hiding at school, but a date couldn't hurt," Travis went on.

"Yeah, you're right, Travis. I should ask Mitsuki out. Maybe we could go out tomorrow! Like before, when we were supposed to be eloped! That...that was one of the best days of my life. And, yet, unhappy, 'cause I couldn't see my parents," Kazuki remembered.

"Hey, cheer up! Or, better yet, get pissed off. If those Marikesans have their way, you and Mitsuki won't be able to see each other again!" Travis reminded. A look of fear crossed the Japanese boy's face. Suddenly, a fire burned in Kazuki's eyes, one that made Travis happy. The fire was of Kazuki's determination to win, to protect his love, and of his anger to those that stood in his way.

"Yes! Now, **that** is the look of a man who won't be stopped! Let that feeling consume you! And you will be stronger for it!" Travis urged him on.

"There's no **way** I'm letting those aliens separate us! I love her too much for that!" Kazuki declared.

_Ah, if only Mitsuki could see him now. He looks... well, **older**, more mature. If he keeps this fighting spirit, we can't lose!_ Travis thought.

"Let's go, Kazuki! Let's show what happens to those that mess with the human race!" Travis led Kazuki along to the docking bay. The girls were waiting there, except Yayoi.

Kazuki didn't notice; he just got right into Zinv. "Where's Ms. Schwael?" the American queried.

"She said she won't be coming. I think...she's upset about Kazuki. I mean, she hasn't come over since she found out," Mitsuki S. answered.

"Hey, Dr. Sanada! Could you call Reika, get her to talk some sense into her granddaughter?" Travis spoke into his helmet microphone.

"Already been done, my boy. I don't know how successful she'll be, though," Dr. Sanada replied, "It's too bad the Marikesans had to take all real proof of their existence with them, last time they were here. Otherwise, we'd have a little help. As it is, we did get funding to help us excavate an artifact ship we found! We should have it here in a few days, once I go and get it running."

"**You** get it running?! I will be the one who makes that ancient craft work, you pompous lardass!" Dr. Rara could be heard in the background.

"Don't start arguing now, you two!" so could Kaoru Hayase.

Travis and the others got into their respective robots.

A short time later, at the same battlefield as before, Marikesan black troops fell from the sky. The basic unit had been dubbed 'Pawns', the upgraded models were 'Knights', the giants were 'Rooks', and the flying ships were 'Bogeys'. To start, there were about 100 Pawns, 200 Knights, 2 Rooks, and 200 Bogeys. There were also 2 of a new enemy, which Travis quickly dubbed a 'Bishop'.

The Bishops were twice the size of a Pawn, and had every joint painted white. The Bishops carried what looked like two black sticks, in human-sized proportions about two feet in length.

_Houston, we have a problem,_ Travis thought.

"Okay, we need a plan. Now...Kazuki! Wait!" Travis hollered at Zinv's pilot, who was heading straight into battle. "Kazuki! Oh, hell. Okay, just take out what seems like the biggest threat," Travis said, and rushed at the Rooks. Kazuki was smashing through the Pawns like a harvester in a cornfield.

The Rooks targeted Tatsuma instantly, as he used his jets to sail over the army in his way. Before they could fire, Tatsuma was assaulted by both of the Bishops. _These guys are fast! And they're designed for hand-to-hand combat! _Travis realized as he fought them. Wherever their clubs struck, Travis felt like he was being bruised.

However, the Rooks fired their bazooka-weapons at Tatsuma. The Bishops ended up being in the way, and were blown to smithereens. _Whoa! Guess those guns **have** to fire after charging up,_ he figured.

Quickly, while the slow-moving Rooks took aim at him again, Tatsuma flew down and started smashing them. Bogeys shot at the green robot, knocking him about. "Damn Bogeys! They don't hurt, but those blasts pack a punch!" Travis stood his robot up. The Rooks were also apparently very stupid, as they had lost track of their target. They fired their cannons at each other in confusion.

"O-kaaaaay. Chain Lightning!" Travis commanded. Tatsuma charged up a ball of electricity between his hands, and released it at a group of Bogeys. The Chain Lightning struck one of the black ships, and destroyed about thirty of those around it. Tatsuma then took off to the sky, using his chest laser and martial arts to wreck the squadron of ships. His jets, in truth, only allowed a minimal form of flight, but enough to steer him around in the air.

Zinv was withering any enemy he could get his hands on, grabbing them and causing them to collapse inward on themselves. As he held these victims in his hands, Zinv would use them as weapons to bash nearby Pawns and Knights. The Bogeys were only targeting Tatsuma, so Zinv had a much easier time of doing all this. CR1-3 were returning fire as best as they could, but were quickly running out of ammo.

"No offense to the girls, Doc, but we've got to get them some upgrades!" Travis told Dr. Sanada.

As the Marikesan forces dwindled, Travis made the girls go back to reload. As soon as they had gone, two more Bishops came from the sky. With them appeared to be exact duplicates of Zinv and Tatsuma, except that they were black.

"Kazuki...I think we may need to pull out the stops," Travis warned. "I think you're right," came the reply. Zinv raised his arm and fired the gravity shell. The Black Zinv did the same. The gravity shells collided, creating an explosion of enormous magnitude. In short, there was a very big boom.

"Shit! I'll try Boost!" Travis activated Tatsuma's primary ability. The Black Tatsuma seemed unable to match the green one's speed, but was getting help from the two Bishops. Dark Zinv got into a test of strength with the original, pushing each other's arms away. Tatsuma was getting badly beaten around by his three opponents, so much so that he had to shut off the Boost.

_I'd better save this for when I can use it!_ Travis gritted his teeth against the pain he felt. "Tatsuma, I need you to take all power from the chest beam, and put it in the Chain Lightning!" he ordered. The green robot did so, losing its ability to fire the main distance weapon.

Tatsuma used the Chain Lightning attack to electrocute all three of his attackers. The Bishops dropped their clubs and exploded. The Dark Tatsuma moved as if he was dizzy with a hangover. The green Tatsuma then proceeded to "Pound the living fucking shit out of that impostor!" He knocked his twin into the Dark Zinv, forcing them both to the ground. Zinv took this chance to lay a flurry of blows upon his look-alike. Tatsuma picked up the black one, and sucked the energy right out of him. All systems were restored, including the chest beam and Chain Lightning.

In fact, Tatsuma was overloading. "Kazuki, move!" Travis yelled. Zinv backed away from the Dark Zinv. Tatsuma fired a massive beam from his chest, releasing all the extra energy into one gigantic force of energy. A crater was all that was left of the Dark Zinv.

"Travis! How'd you do that?!" Kazuki questioned.

"For some reason, I was able to drain the Black Tatsuma of his remaining power. The overload forced me to discharge it all in one attack. In fact, the chest beam is overheating right now! Ow!" Travis answered.

The Marikesans again sent a message of defeat. This time, it was in Japanese, and came after everyone had returned to the lab. The only important part of the message was, "We shall return, but we shall take longer to return. We must replenish our armies even more! And when we return, by interstellar law, we get to choose the place of combat! And we choose...Mars! If you do not arrive on Mars when we return, we may attack you as we see fit!"

"Do they always talk like such idiots?" Dr. Sanada asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm not even sure if it isn't just one guy. But, if we're supposed to fight them on Mars...how do we get there?" Travis queried.

"The artifact ship will help us determine that. As for those upgrades you suggested, the ship already has the technology we need for just that. Drs. Rara and Sanada will be leaving tomorrow to go get it. I'll be the one supervising the base while they're gone," Kaoru answered.

"Did Yayoi ever come?" Kazuki queried.

"No. She didn't. Reika couldn't convince her in time. We already sent word that the battle has ended, and Yayoi was still there," Dr. Sanada replied.

"It shouldn't matter much soon, anyway! The artifact ship will more than make up for a robot without a pilot. Besides, we could always get another pilot. There are plenty around," Dr. Rara told them.

"Father, Yayoi is our friend! You can't just replace that! And none of your 'replacements' would have the combat experience she does! I'm worried about her!" Mitsuki R. declared.

Travis, Kazuki, both Mitsukis, and Dee went over to Yayoi's house. Since it was right next door to the Sanada home, it was on their way back. Dee rang the doorbell, and Reika answered it. "Well, come in. I'm afraid my granddaughter isn't feeling like company right now, but I think she needs it," the old woman stepped aside for them to enter.

Yayoi was in her living room, covered by a thin blanket, watching TV. "Good evening, Ms. Schwael," Travis bowed.

Yayoi looked over at them, surprised. She looked tired, and she looked like she had been crying quite a bit recently. Everyone exchanged greetings.

"What are you all doing here?" Yayoi wondered, nicely.

"When you didn't come to the battle, we thought we should check on you," Mitsuki R. answered.

"I...I just didn't feel like fighting anymore. I don't care," Yayoi's head fell heavily.

"As much as I hate to be rude...cut the crap!" Travis proclaimed. Everyone stared at him in shock. "We all know the reason you didn't come was because you're pouting like a child! You're pouting, 'cause Kazuki didn't choose you as his girlfriend. Fine, grow up and get on with your life! Hell, I don't think you even loved him that way!"

"How can you say that?! I do too love Kazuki!" Yayoi stood up, the blanket falling off of her. She was wearing a white satin bra and panties.

Travis didn't even seem to notice, "You have a crush, and you know it! You might love him as a friend or family, but you aren't in love with him, and never were. You felt you should be enamored with him after he saved your life, and so that's what happened. You were trying to live a fairy tale life!"

Yayoi slapped him, "How **dare** you?! You have no idea **what** I'm going through!"

"Please! All you are going through is just because you feel sorry for yourself, and you want to feel sorry for yourself! You want to be a victim! You feel like your life is over because you want to feel that! You don't want to accept that Kazuki never could have been yours! You don't want to accept a world that doesn't shape itself to your desires! You are acting like a little girl who didn't get her way, only worse! You want to keep pouting, and ruin your life even more than you **think** it already is!" Travis yelled.

Everyone stood there, quietly, for a few moments.

"He's right, Yayoi," Reika noted.

Yayoi sat back down and cried, "I know he is! I just don't want him to be!"

Travis calmed down, his 'aura' of anger becoming one of gentleness. Kazuki looked like he felt he should do something, but had no idea of what he should do. Dee sat next to Yayoi, concerned. Mitsuki Rara was still staring at Travis, now with a look of caring. Miss Sanada thought, _Why didn't he strike her back?_

"I'm sorry, everyone. I just...I couldn't go and see Kazuki's face again. It was hard enough at the Academy. I couldn't stand all the feelings it brought up inside me. I HATED you, Travis, and you, Mitsuki S., for taking him away from me. But, I didn't want to hate you. And, I worried that...if I fought, I might shoot one of you," Yayoi wept.

_Shit! Now I feel like a heel!_ Travis scratched his head.

"But, you were absolutely right, Travis. I blamed you and Mitsuki S., because I didn't want to blame myself. I couldn't admit that Kazuki was never mine, no matter how much I wanted him. I...I let you all down," Yayoi explained.

"No, Yayoi. Staying away, under the circumstances, was the right thing to do. Your thoughts and feelings were wrong, but you did better to not risk our lives. And, now that you know and no longer deny the truth, you can heal. I'd recommend taking a vacation from the school. Don't feel guilty, just take a break. We want you to get better, because you're our friend." Travis told her.

"Thank you, Travis. I think I will take a leave of absence. When I come back, I'll be ready to fight," Yayoi smiled lightly.

The artifact ship was brought back to Japan after about a week. Dr. Sanada and Dr. Rara continuously argued over what to name it, until Dee did it for them. She named it Skylight, which was the first decent name that had been suggested, and Kaoru made the Doctors accept it. The Skylight was about twice the size of the ship used by Dr. Sanada's group against the Rara army, but looked about the same.

"This one seems far more advanced than its predecessor: it has technologies for better laser rifles (which don't need reloading; just recharging), better armor, better response time, and even space combat modifications!" Dr. Rara was very excited.

"If only I could figure out what this machine does..." Dr. Sanada was holding his chin as he looked at a photograph of a large chamber. "It has to do with the mecha, but I don't know what!"

"Why don't we just try it?" Mitsuki S. suggested.

"**No**! It...it could destroy whatever we put in there, including Zinv or Tatsuma!" her father responded.

"Well, maybe you guys'll figure it out later," Travis patted the Doctors on the back.

Core Robots 1 through 4 were given the upgrades from the Skylight. Even Zinv got a jetpack for space combat, for when he wasn't using his light hawk wings.

Tatsuma felt sad to Travis, so he talked with the green robot, "Hey, pal. Ya know, upgrades aren't everything. So you aren't getting an upgrade. That just means you didn't need one, right? You are great just the way you are!" Tatsuma was cheered up a little from this, but Travis could still feel sadness from him.

"Well, you enjoy the break while you can; won't be long 'til we fight again. I'll talk later, Tatsuma. You better cheer up, or you'll make me sad, too," Travis made a false pout, then grinned and ran off.

That night, Travis had a strange dream. He was alone, surrounded by black nothingness. A voice came from all around him, "Travis Ecks...I am...that which gave... you...Tatsuma. You must...use the chamber..."

"What?! What chamber?" Travis exclaimed, looking all around.

"The one...aboard...what you call...Skylight...which you...do not know...its function. You...must use...the chamber. Tatsuma...and Zinv...must enter..." the voice told him.

"Why?! What does it do?!" Travis shouted.

"You must...use... the chamber..." the voice replied, and Travis woke up.

He put on some clothes and went to wake up Kazuki. Surprisingly, Kazuki was already awake. "Travis, why are you up?" he asked. "We need to go to the Skylight. Whatever gave me Tatsuma says that we need to enter that strange chamber, with the robots," Travis answered, "Why are you up?"

"I had a dream where Zinv wanted me to wake up. And I did," Kazuki explained.

"Then, I guess we had better go. I don't think Dr. Sanada will let us use the chamber tomorrow," Travis stated.

As they got outside, the two boys found that the Skylight was flying above them. "How did it get here?!" Kazuki cried out. A door opened on the ship, and a beam of light shined on them from it. They began to float up to the ship, much like the Marikesan's levitation ray for collecting fallen units. The door closed beneath them as they entered the ship. By this time, the Sanada family was outside to see what was happening.

"What are they doing?!" Mitsuki S. questioned.

"How did the Skylight get here? Did someone steal it?" Dr. Sanada wondered.

"I had overheard Kazuki and Travis talking. They're going to use the strange room," Dee told them.

"What?! They could all be disintegrated!" Dr. Sanada exclaimed.

"I think we should trust them, Ken. They wouldn't risk their lives needlessly," Akane replied.

Onboard the Skylight, Travis and Kazuki got into their respective artifact mecha and piloted them to the unknown chamber.

"I'll go first, Kazuki. If this IS a trap, I should be the one to lose my life," Travis said.

"Okay, Travis. If you insist," Kazuki kept Zinv away from the huge room's entrance. Tatsuma entered the room, and stood still in the center. The walls of the chamber began to glow with a yellow light and crackled with electricity. Streams of the light and electricity shot off from the wall and struck the green robot. Travis let out a long scream of torment as Tatsuma began to resemble the wall.

"Travis! Are you okay?!" Kazuki yelled in concern. After a few seconds, Travis lapsed into unconsciousness. About five minutes later, the room returned to normal. Zinv looked in the chamber. Standing there was obviously Tatsuma, but now his body shone like a high-quality dark emerald. Tatsuma walked out of the chamber as if dizzy.

"Are you okay, Travis?!" Kazuki moved Zinv over to help Tatsuma.

"Yes, I'm fine. Tatsuma says he is, too," Travis responded, catching his breath.

"Tatsuma **says**?" Kazuki checked.

"Yeah. He spoke into my mind, as clear as you are speaking to me now. I think that's part of what this room does," Travis told him, "Now, let me get out of the way for your turn. It shouldn't hurt for you as much as it did me."

Zinv walked in as Tatsuma walked out of the chamber. The same yellow light and electricity appeared and struck Zinv. About five minutes later, Zinv walked out dizzily. He now shone like well-polished silver.

Hello, Kazuki, Zinv greeted his pilot.

"Zinv! You can talk!" Kazuki exclaimed.

Not exactly, but basically I can, Zinv stated.

"Travis, what was the point of all this? I mean, hearing Zinv is awesome, but why did we do it?" Kazuki queried.

"That's just a side effect. The shine seems to be just a sign that we used the chamber. The real effect was a major power increase. I don't know about Zinv, but Tatsuma's faster, stronger, and is even harder to damage. I'm sure he can do more Chain Lightning attacks now, and his boost probably lasts longer," Travis explained.

"Travis! Kazuki! What did you **do**?!!" Dr. Sanada cried out. The Sanada family had gotten aboard the Skylight, and now stood at the feet of the shiny mecha.

"How'd you get up here?!" Travis questioned in amazement.

"The ship used that levitation ray on us just a few moments ago. Now, **what** did you two do?!" Mitsuki S. hollered.

"We used the Enhancement Chamber," Kazuki answered.

"The 'Enhancement Chamber'?! Is that what that thing is?!" Dr. Sanada pointed at the room.

"Well, that's what it did to Tatsuma and Zinv; it enhanced them. From the looks of things, Zinv doesn't even need the jetpack to fight in space anymore," Travis declared.

"How could you two risk your lives like that?!" Akane shouted.

"Well, we did take turns. I went first. I had a dream from the beings that gave me Tatsuma. It said that Zinv and Tatsuma had to use this place. Kazuki was awoken by Zinv, so we used it," Travis proclaimed.

"Well, let's get this thing back before we scare the neighbors," Akane ordered.

Authors Note: My apologies to anyone offended by my reuse of Ayuko's plan to get her daughter in bed with a guy. It just seemed to me like Ayuko would be stupid enough to try it again with Travis. I have tried to stay as close to the actual series as I could, while making certain changes. Obviously, I'm not very good at comedy, which I apologize for. As much as I would like to, I just don't think of many things that are funny to read about. In the next part of Interstellar Dual!, the battle with the Marikesans takes to Mars and outer space. You will read of the new power of Zinv and Tatsuma, and even the Core Robots use the Enhancement Chamber. Will the Marikesans have a new unit to combat the Earth forces? Find out in Interstellar Dual! Part 4!


	4. Checkmate

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. I claim the rest, because I created it.

And God saw that it was good.

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note. Underlined text is not spoken by the characters.

: a mecha is speaking

Interstellar Dual!, Part 4: Checkmate 

By Will Rogers (Xtor49)

Over the next month after Tatsuma and Zinv were upgraded, a great many things happened. All four Core Robots went into the Enhancement Chamber, coming out with even better armor that now shone like gems. They were faster, stronger, and all around, better. Even their weapons had been further upgraded for greater power, accuracy, and range. The downside was that the use of the Chamber greatly drained the Skylight's power cells. The cells recharged over time, but it did delay the further studies that needed to be performed on the artifact ship.

The day after CR3 had been in the Chamber, Travis found Dee crying in her quarters aboard the Skylight. "What's wrong, Dee?" he sat next to her.

"Hi, Travis. It's nothing," she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not buying that. You can tell me," Travis urged.

"Well...I was hoping CR3 might start to talk after going in the Chamber. But...it didn't, and..." Dee returned to crying.

"Oh, Dee...it's okay. It's just that CR3 doesn't have a self-awareness like Tatsuma and Zinv. Tell you what. Maybe you could see if your father could give it a personality. I don't know if it's possible, but just maybe. But, uh...be sure he's not too busy, first," Travis suggested. Dee sniffed again, and nodded, now more her usual self.

Drs. Sanada and Rara managed to convince the world of the threat of the Marikesans in the second week. Finally, people were listening to the evidence. There was plenty of photographs and recorded images of the black army. The one that influenced everyone was caught by the Hubble Telescope, which barely saw the dark mothership. After all, the ship blends in with the black of space The Earth prepared a Planetary Defense Program, creating weapons to combat an invasion. However, the Skylight and its crew was the only thing that would fight off-planet.

"Dammit! So close, and yet so fucking far!" Travis pounded his fist on the wall when he found out.

"Well, at least it's something. If the Marikesans attack the Earth again, the planet will be able to defend itself. We can focus on the upcoming battle on Mars," Dr. Sanada had replied.

Kazuki and Mitsuki Sanada did go out on a date as planned. In fact, they went on several over the month, including a double date with Travis and Mitsuki Rara. Miss Sanada had become incredibly cheerful during this time period, and even seemed to forget about the alien enemy. Travis walked Miss Rara home each day, after school.

The girls at the Academy still daydreamed about him, but they all had given up on a relationship when they found out he was dating the beautiful twenty-one year old. Many guys at school were obviously jealous of Travis and Kazuki, but none of them wanted Travis angry at them. Some of the boys, including Naoya and Toshihiko, inquired often into the boys' private lives with the Mitsukis. Or, they did, until Travis threatened to brain anyone who asked again.

Yayoi returned to duty, at the Academy and at the base, in the second week. She was much like her old self, minus the attraction to Kazuki.

"She's just like before they met," Dee noticed. Yayoi now treated Kazuki like a kid brother, looking out for him as an older sister would.

She treated Travis more like an equal, and told him, "I'm very glad you're not in my class. I'm afraid I would have trouble treating you like a student, instead of a coworker."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Travis had grinned. Although Yayoi never spoke of her emotional breakdown to him, she obviously was thankful to Travis for forcing her out of it.

Reika had said, "My granddaughter would talk about that night every day during her vacation. We both acknowledged that, without your blunt talk, she would still be in it. I'll say this for both of us: Thank you."

During the third week, Dee asked Dr. Sanada about the possibility of giving CR3 a personality. "A...per-person...like Zinv...uh..." the doctor had stuttered. He then saw the look of hope on the fourteen-year-old's face. "Well, I could try. Goodness knows I could use something to work on. Rara will like me out of studying the Skylight, I'm sure, that sonofa- Uh, anyway...I'll try, Dee," Dr. Sanada told her.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she gave him a big hug, and ran off happily. "That girl...she could charm a miser out of all his money," Kaoru stated, having overheard.

"Yes, too true. She's just so innocent. You can't help but love her," he replied.

"Do you really think you can do it? I mean, give the Core Robots personalities. As far as I know, they're not capable of them. Do we even have close to the technology necessary?" Kaoru questioned.

"I hope so. I would hate to disappoint her. She's even more precious when sad," he answered.

At this time, the entire Sanada household was living onboard the Skylight. Everyone had their own room, although Akane and Dr. Sanada shared one twice the normal size. Dee's dog, Kumu, was kept locked in her room most of the time. Mitsuki Rara and Yayoi were also living aboard the huge ship. Alice, Ryla, and Mina, Miss Rara's friends, stayed as backup pilots and other jobs. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough funding for more Core Robots; all the money was going to the Planetary Defense Program.

The three girls helped with maintenance of the artifact ship more than anything else. Although Yayoi tried to get Reika to join them on the Skylight, she refused.

"I'm too old for traveling to another planet. You young ones will be fine without me," Reika had said.

Dr. Rara wouldn't be going to Mars. His excuse was that he had too much work to do on Earth, but everyone knew that it was because Ayuko made him stay. _She's probably just worried about her losing what little she can control left,_ Travis thought.

Unexpectedly, Kazuki's grades had gone up over the month. Even with all his time with Mitsuki S. and Zinv, he managed to learn better.

"What have you been doing, Kazuki? Do you just feel smarter or something?" Travis queried at lunch.

"Not really. I've...just gotten more motivated recently. I don't **think** I'm any smarter," Kazuki responded.

"I guess all that time with Mitsuki S. has made her rub off on you," Travis laughed.

"What about you? Do you feel any different?" Kazuki asked.

"Nah. Well, I am happier lately, if you can count that. But I think we both know the reason behind it," Travis glanced at Miss Rara on the other side of the room.

"I know the feeling," Kazuki stared at Miss Sanada.

Toshihiko and Naoya looked rather jealous as they sat quietly and ate. "Sorry, guys. Maybe we shouldn't discuss this, Kazuki," Travis stated.

It was thirty-seven days since the Marikesans left, and the black-obsessed aliens sent a message from Mars: "We have returned. Our army is much stronger than before, and we have plenty of them. On the planet you call Mars, we have established a defense compound; this will be the location of our next battle. We will be expecting your forces to arrive there within the next three days. Otherwise, it will be our right to attack your planet as we wish to. Pleasant journeys, humans." The alien then began a series of maniacal laughter that sounded like a cross between a jackal and a jackass.

"Is the Skylight fast enough, Doctor?" Travis checked.

"Yes, the Skylight can reach Mars in a matter of moments. That is, after the atmosphere is left. **That** will take a minute or two for the Skylight to do it safely," Dr. Sanada verified.

"Well, if there are no preparations that still need done, why don't you set off?" Dr. Rara suggested.

"Well, I know I need to get my homework first..." Travis declared.

"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow," Dr. Sanada reasoned, "after everyone has everything."

The Skylight was, indeed, incredibly fast. Getting out of the atmosphere, and Earth's gravity, took a couple of minutes. The actual trip to Mars was only a few seconds from preparation sequence to full stop.

"You see, the Skylight travels faster than light. Einstein's theory of time stopping at light speed simply isn't true. Otherwise, how could we be going faster than light? We **are** traveling so fast that our bodies cannot move while in flight. Although time doesn't stop, it does slow down for us a bit. That's why the computers must be kept in perfect working order, or else they cannot shut off the engines at the right time. As for traveling at the speed of time, my theory is that we would be unable to stop the ship. Unless, of course, we hit something, or could separate the inside of the ship from time so that time inside seemingly still ran. The how's and why's are unknown," Dr. Sanada told everyone.

"So, you're saying that traveling at light speed doesn't cause the rest of the universe to age faster than us?" Alice checked.

"Well, that is a part of what I'm talking about, but not the whole," Dr. Sanada continued on boringly.

The Skylight entered Martian orbit. A thin membrane was covering the entire planet. A hole opened in the membrane as the artifact ship approached, barely big enough for the craft to get through. The Skylight landed on the planet, and the membrane closed.

"Doctor, I'm reading signs of breathable air outside the ship," Ryla declared from her terminal.

"Hmm...that coating over the planet must be an artificial atmosphere," Dr. Sanada reasoned.

"It could be a trap. I would recommend that no one leave the ship without proper gear for normal Martian circumstances," Kaoru replied.

"Yes, yes. It wouldn't do for us to all have the air sucked out of our bodies, would it? Our eyes would stretch out of their sockets as we gasped to breathe, and-" Dr. Sanada stopped as Mina threw up her last meal. Luckily, it was on the floor, and not on her console. "Sorry about that. Well, shall we let the Marikesans know we are here?" Dr. Sanada rubbed his hands together, looking around.

Travis shrugged, "We might as well."

It turned out to be unnecessary, as the black mecha were already exiting the nearby alien base. "Let's see what they got. On screen," Travis commanded, thinking _I've always wanted to say that._

The Marikesan troops consisted of 100 Pawns, 100 Knights, 100 Rooks, 100 Bishops, 100 Bogeys, 100 Black Zinvs, and 100 Black Tatsumas.

"Holy shit! They've even got a new one!" Travis pointed at a robot in the back. This robot was the size of a Bishop, but reminded Travis of a black version of Himiko.

"I guess we would call that the 'Queen', eh Travis?" Dr. Sanada noted.

"We should be very appreciative of the upgrades for the Enhancement Chamber. I just hope that they are enough," Alice sounded doubtful.

Before Kazuki entered the Zinv, Travis looked into his eyes. That determination had returned, stronger than ever. "Kazuki! Let's kick some black metal ass!" Travis cheered.

"You got it!" Kazuki gave a thumbs up.

I can't wait to trash my look-alikes! Tatsuma replied.

"Yeah! Damn posers!" Travis cried out.

"Men," Mitsuki S. glanced at her counterpart.

Mitsuki R. gave a knowing look, "But you can't help but love them. And their heart's in the right place."

"I'm more worried about their **brains** being in the right place, if you know what I mean," Yayoi commented.

"What do you mean, Yayoi?" Dee queried.

"Uh...that their brains are in their head, not their..." Yayoi replied cautiously.

"Their butt, Dee," Miss Sanada winked at Ms. Schwael, who mouthed,

"Thank you." "Ohhhh," Dee had no idea what they had truly meant.

Travis had received the entire conversation via Tatsuma. "Ladies, could we get our minds off men's butts and onto the alien forces we need to eradicate?" he requested over the loudspeaker, trying not to laugh. Kazuki was unsuccessful in holding back his laughter, but the girls couldn't hear him inside Zinv. Both Mitsukis and Yayoi blushed, embarrassed. Dee practically skipped to CR3's cockpit. _That girl has the optimism of...I don't know what to compare it to,_ Travis thought.

Soon, all six robots walked out of the hangar, their pilots wearing oxygen suits. "Okay, Tatsuma and I'll take out our duplicates first. Kazuki and Zinv, you get yours. They'll be some of the biggest threats. Ladies, if you would be so kind as to destroy the Rooks, we should do alright. That's what we know to be their most powerful weapons. After that, hit what you can. Skylight, if you would focus your weapons onto those annoying Bogeys, I'm sure we'll have a much easier time. Any questions, comments, suggestions?" Travis again acted as tactician. Everyone responded with affirmation of his plan. "Then, let's go!" Travis shouted.

Tatsuma flew at his black clones, charging up a ball of electricity between his hands. The Dark Tatsuma's, all 100 of them, did the same thing.

Travis, this might hurt a little, Tatsuma warned his pilot, and launched the Chain Lightning. 100 Chain Lightnings fired upon the shiny green robot.

"Travis!!" Mitsuki R. exclaimed at his plight. Tatsuma evaded the assault, but the combined electric energy of the 100 orbs shot out at everything in the area.

"**Aaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!!!**" Travis and Tatsuma cried out as one as they were struck. The bolts of lightning turned on the Dark Tatsumas as well, shorting out the systems of 26 of them, obliterating 42, and confusing the rest. The hitch was that Tatsuma was also shorted out, and Travis was unconscious.

"Dr. Sanada, you've got to help him!" Mitsuki R. shouted, strafing while firing at the Rooks.

"There's nothing I can do at the moment. Besides, nothing's attacking him right now," Dr. Sanada replied.

Meanwhile, the silvery Zinv raised his right arm and braced it with his left arm. The Dark Zinvs did the same. All the Zinvs created a bright blue gravity shell, although the original had five times the size of energy built up.

Kazuki...if they fire... Zinv trailed off.

"I know. Can we make it out of the blast in time, if we use the new jets?" Kazuki asked.

Possibly, but I cannot be certain. My new armor will help against the shockwave, but if we are too close, I will be severely damaged, the robot answered.

"I guess we don't have much choice. Everyone, stay back from Zinv!" Kazuki said over the radio. Zinv used the jets to leap through the air. The Black Zinvs fired their gravity shells where he had stood as he jumped. Zinv launched his own gravity shell at the rear of the 100 duplicates as he soared through the air above them. The explosions resulting spread, decimating the clones down to 34. As Zinv flew, a group of 13 Bogeys targeted him. The gravity shell struck them and Zinv, blowing up the aircraft and disintegrating the silver robot's legs and waist.

The girls were doing much better against the Rooks. The powerful weapons of the large black mechs seemed unable to be moved while charging, not even on Mars. Their thick armor was proving to be a pain, until Mitsuki S. started tricking them into shooting each other. She used her jetpack to land amongst them, waited to be targeted, then would dash away. The cannons proved to be quite effective against the robots that used them. The other girls soon used the same approach, and the Rooks numbers dwindled.

"These guys make for excellent cover, too," Yayoi noticed as the Knights shot at the CRs. There were Rooks in the way, so the enemy shot its own troops.

"The Skylight's gun turrets were designed more for accuracy, power, and a high rate of fire. They were **not** designed for targeting small, fast Bogeys!" Dr. Sanada complained. The artifact ship wasn't hitting the enemy aircraft much; they were too nimble. The only ones that had been hit were shot out of pure luck.

"At least we are keeping the enemy well distracted, Doctor," Kaoru replied, "They can't attack our forces with us making them dodge constantly."

"Is it just me, or do the Bogeys seem to be smarter than the other units?" Mina wondered.

"I think you have something there, Mina. The Marikesan troops do seem rather unintelligent. Why else would they risk themselves with these foolhardy actions against Tatsuma and Zinv? But, they Bogey pilots do indeed seem capable of actual strategy and planning. Perhaps the pilots have to be smarter to fly them," Kaoru responded.

"Well, I doubt we will ever know for certain. We'll just have to keep firing!" Dr. Sanada made a ridiculous dramatic pose of pointing at the viewscreen.

Akane came in just then, "Ken, have you been drinking too much coffee again?! Sit down!"

"Only five cups..." he did as he was told.

Travis awoke, twitching with muscle spasms. Tatsuma was still lying on the ground. "Travis! The Black Tatsumas are headed your way!" Dee warned.

"Thanks, Dee. C'mon, Tatsuma. Get up," Travis ordered. The green robot made no reply. On the screen, Travis could see the black clones coming closer. He used all his mental willpower to force the artifact onto its feet, still not responding.

"Okay, looks like I'm on my own for the moment," Travis proclaimed. The Dark Tatsumas used their chest beams on the original, which had no effect on the armor. Travis couldn't make the machine move much, so he stood there and let the copies get closer. They started converging their firepower, which was beginning to do damage. Travis winced against the pain, but held his ground. As they got close enough together, Travis moved Tatsuma's hands initiate a Chain Lightning. The black replicas ignored it, and continued firing. Travis let off the electric sphere at the 32 remaining duplications. All of them collapsed, overloaded.

Suddenly, all the Dark Tatsumas began to shine with a bright light from the inside of their bodies. The light shot out in blinding beams, and Travis cussed, "Oh, **shit**!" The Dark Tatsumas exploded, their self-destruct mechanisms having been remote activated. Travis was again overwhelmed with pain as vicious detonations wrecked Tatsuma's body. All that remained of the great green mecha was most of the torso.

"**Light Hawk Wings!**" Travis screamed through his pain. The wings did not activate. _Damn! He must have to be awake! _he thought. "**Boost on!**" he demanded, having no other option.

T...ra...vis. Wh...at happe...ned...? Tatsuma's mental voice stuttered, and full of pain.

"**Light Hawk Wings, Tatsuma! Now!!**" Travis commanded. The wings sprouted from what remained of Tatsuma's shoulders. The pain subsided as the robot's body was regenerated. Travis sighed, as if a heavy burden had been taken from him.

What happened, Travis? Tatsuma repeated.

"You were shut off by the enemy Chain Lightning. I could barely move you by myself. I had to use another Chain Lightning on your duplicates, but then they all blew up. I had to use the Boost in order to wake you, so the Light Hawk Wings could be used. Now, let's get back to work," Travis said.

Looks like the Core Robots have defeated the Rooks, and are working on the Knights. The Bishops are approaching Zinv, who is badly damaged. There are also a few Black Zinvs after him. What shall we do? the green robot queried.

"Miss Sanada! You need to get Kazuki to wake up!" Travis told her over the radio, and headed to defend Zinv.

CR2 flew towards Zinv as well, leaving the other CRs to handle the Knights. The armor upgrade from the Enhancement Chamber would protect them from a few direct hits. The Knights didn't have much of a concept of leading one's fire, either. They were smart enough to shoot down the red robot has it soared away. Mitsuki S. cried out as she fell to the planet, her jetpack damaged beyond use. Tatsuma had gotten to Zinv using the boost, and carried him over to CR2.

CR2 smashed a fist on the silver robot's head, "Wake up!"

Zinv stirred, and Kazuki came to, "Mitsuki? Was I dreaming?"

"Sorry, Kazuki. No dream. We're in battle," Travis explained.

Kazuki activated the light hawk wings, and Zinv's legs were restored. "I'm going to crush those cheap black knock-offs!" Kazuki rushed Zinv at the Dark Zinvs.

"Thanks, Mitsuki. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll thank you later. I better go help him," Tatsuma followed.

The gleaming red mech stood up. _He better, _the pilot thought.

As Tatsuma headed to cut off the 100 Bishops, he heard Dee yelp over the radio. She had tried to use the same tactic on the Knights as she had on the Rooks. They had shot CR3 as it took off to escape. CR1 and CR4 tried to help her, but neglected the units firing at themselves. CR1's head and left leg were shot off, and CR4 lost her gun and right arm.

"Keep going, Travis! We'll handle it!" Alice told him from the Skylight. The artifact ship focused its firepower at the remaining Knights, the shots burning holes right through the ebony machines. Mitsuki S. was firing at the Knights, too. What looked to be all the remaining Bogeys, about 17, swooped down to fire upon the crimson Core Robot. Tatsuma launched his last Chain Lightning at the aircraft, blowing them all up. In the meantime, Zinv was pounding his fists through his replicas. The Dark Zinvs were no match for him, but the Bishops split up into two groups. 50 attacked Zinv, and the rest attacked Tatsuma. Zinv was overwhelmed.

His boost still activated, Tatsuma's glowing hands burst right through the armor of the club-wielding automatons. During his spree of destruction, he was blasted about 500 yards by the 'Queen'. The attack was so powerful, all the Bishops around him were transformed into ashes. Another shot had the same effect on Zinv's attackers. Zinv had more around him, so he only rocketed away about 350 yards. Both artifact robots looked a little beat up.

"Uh, I feel like I was hit by a truck!" Travis groaned.

Actually, we were shot by the so-called Queen Marikesan unit, Tatsuma told him.

Travis rolled his eyes, "Well, I'd say it just made things easier for us. There's only one thing left to fight." Moments after he said this, two more Queens rose from the alien base. "I shoulda kept my fuckin' mouth shut," Travis scolded himself. CR2 was carrying the other Core Robots back to the Skylight, which was firing upon the Queens as it drew closer to the girls.

The weapon bursts from the Skylight were being stopped by some kind of force field the Himiko-resembling machines had around them.

"Travis, I don't like the looks of this," Kazuki stated over the radio. The Queens each assaulted a different foe: one at Zinv, one at Tatsuma, and one at the Skylight. The huge black robots didn't even move, just fired their main weapon. Tatsuma and Zinv could dodge, but the Skylight was only going to be able to withstand the high-energy attack for long.

"Kazuki! You and Zinv attack the Marikesan base! Tatsuma and I'll go after the mothership in orbit! If we destroy those, perhaps the Queens will cease to function!" Travis suggested.

"It's our only chance! We'll focus our power to the Skylight's own shields, so we'll survive for a while!" Dr. Sanada declared to them.

Zinv and Tatsuma soared through the air toward their respective targets. Zinv's evasive maneuvers, from above, reminded Travis of 2-D spaceship games. The Queens focused on the incoming silver robot, ignoring the other two targets. As Tatsuma reached the artificial atmosphere, a gap opened for him to fly through. The Skylight landed the ship to conserve energy, activating its own force field and continuing to fire at the outrageously powerful opponents. Tatsuma headed straight for the Marikesan mothership.

"Green robot, what are you doing?" the alien ship's commander questioned by the communication systems.

"I'm going to attack your ship, what do you think?" Travis retorted.

"That is against interstellar law!" it threatened.

"Really? Then **why** did you attack **our** mothership, hmm?" Travis continued after the large alien craft.

"Your mothership was in the combat zone, and fired first. Therefore, we had every right to attack it," the commander replied.

"Well, since I cannot verify that you aren't lying to me about 'interstellar law', as my planet does not have a copy of it, I am not going to trust you. After all, we can't follow the rules if we don't know them, now can we?" Travis got closer.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't have a copy of interstellar law?!" the commander was obviously stalling.

"You never asked. Besides, you seemed to know that fact well enough, explaining it to us. Let me guess, it was your responsibility to make sure we knew the laws, wasn't it, moron?" Travis insulted.

"Yes, it was. I withheld the laws from you, to give me an advantage. So, your attack does not count as a breach of the law," the commander proceeded in a string of what Travis assumed to be along the lines of, "Shit! Fuck! Damn! Sonofabitch! Etc."

Tatsuma arrived at the mothership, and stopped. "Tatsuma, what are you doing?!" Travis asked in astonishment. In the meantime, Zinv had made it to the base, after being shot back a few times by the Queens. A well-placed gravity shell annihilated the alien compound. The Queens began moving slower than before, but still managed to hit Zinv with a triple blast of their weapons. Zinv crashed into the ground about 900 meters away.

Tatsuma's Light Hawk Wings began to shine, and they tripled in size. Their color changed from a translucent gray/white to a solid pure white that glowed with energy. Tatsuma's hands set vertically on each side of his chest. The chest beam hummed, and electricity flowed between Tatsuma's fingers. The chest beam fired, but this was no normal shot.

The laser was as big around as Tatsuma was tall, spreading out once past his hands. You could see wisps of lightning flowing along the brilliantly white blast. It struck the hull of the Marikesan mothership, piercing right through to the other side. The gigantic transport vessel exploded with a fierce shockwave. Tatsuma was forced back to the Martian surface, his light hawk wings now gone.

The Queens blew up right after the mothership, with the force of a small nuclear bomb. Zinv and Tatsuma were in the discharge of energy, and could not be seen after it hit them. The Skylight was also struck, but the only damage was that the equipment was jammed.

"Kazuki!", "Travis!" the Mitsukis exclaimed. The energy cleared, but the ship's systems were still inoperable.

"I'm going out there!" Mitsuki S. proclaimed, getting back in the CR2. The door was opened, and CR2 stepped to the exit. Zinv stood right there, carrying Tatsuma over his back. He set the formerly green automaton down inside. Both of the artifact robots had lost all traces of armor.

"Oh, no! Travis must be in so much pain!" Mitsuki R. cried.

The exit door was closed, and the pilots removed from their machines. Travis was in a coma, his brain waves and heartbeat weak. He was placed in sick bay, where Miss Rara sat next to him and waited. Although the others stopped in to check on him, Mitsuki R. would not leave. The Skylight returned to Earth, the membrane around Mars was gone, and Travis was moved to a hospital ward. Mitsuki R. went with him, and would not leave for any reason. The others had to bring her food so she could eat.

After three days of worrying, Kazuki had an epiphany, "Doctor! What if we repaired Tatsuma?! I could pilot him and activate the Light Hawk Wings!" This had already been done with Zinv, to repair his armor.

"Kazuki, my boy, that just might work!" Dr. Sanada patted him on the back.

So, they tried it. Tatsuma seemed barely more conscious than Travis, and Kazuki had to force the naked robot to walk outside. Once a safe distance away, Tatsuma activated the Light Hawk Wings by himself. The gem-like green armor reappeared on his body, and Tatsuma let out a roar of relief.

At the same time, Travis jerked up in his hospital bed and roared. Reika was there with Mitsuki R. The young woman wept joyfully and hugged Travis. Doctors and nurses came in at the loud sound he made.

Travis put his arm around Mitsuki, and gazed into her eyes, "You were here the whole time, weren't you?"

"Yes, she was. She wouldn't leave the room. She's barely gotten any sleep," Reika told him.

"I couldn't sleep! I had to be there when you woke up!" Mitsuki cried. Travis held her until she stopped, running his hand along her back to calm her.

"I'll go call the lab and tell everyone you've awoken," Reika slipped out. Mitsuki continued crying for a few minutes, until she fell asleep.

Travis carefully switched places with her, laying her on the bed. "As you stayed with me, I will stay with you," he whispered gently.

He went over to one of the nurses, "Could I get my clothes back, please? This hospital gown is drafty."

Everyone came to see Travis at the hospital. They told him of what Kazuki had done. Travis shook his hand, "Thanks a lot, man. I knew you were smarter than you seemed."

"You're welcome," Kazuki was embarrassed.

"So, did ya ever thank Mitsuki S. for wakin' you up?" Travis queried.

"Yeah. Took me a while to realize what she was mad about. Tatsuma was actually the one who reminded me. Well, he told Zinv, and Zinv told me," Kazuki explained.

"Well, Ecks Travis, now that you've basically saved the planet, what are you going to do now?" Yayoi held a pen in his face like a microphone.

"I'm gonna stay here until Mitsuki R. wakes up. Then I'll see about taking her to a theme park," Travis grinned.

"Can I go too?" Dee asked excitedly.

"Maybe we'll all go on a different day, Dee," Akane suggested, "I think Travis was hoping to spend some time alone with her."

"Hey, I'm starving! Could someone go get me some breakfast?" Travis requested.

"Here, Travis. We already made you something," Mitsuki S. handed him a lunchbox of food.

"Thanks, everyone! I haven't eaten in days," Travis dove right in with the appetite of a hungry lion. Dr. Sanada laughed.

"You might want to slow down, before you get sick," Reika advised. Travis went from vacuum cleaner speed to his normal eating speed which was fairly fast.

"Well, I should get back to the lab. Who knows what that obese imbecile is doing now. Oh, and I think I've almost figured out how to give the Core Robots a personality! It'll be grand!" Dr. Sanada told him.

"Can I get mine first, Daddy?" Dee begged. "Of course you can, Dee. You're the one that asked for it in the first place. But I've still got some work to do yet, so be patient," Dr. Sanada smiled.

Dee nodded, "Okay!"

With that, all but Travis and the resting Mitsuki Rara left.

Miss Rara awoke a few hours later. "Good evening, Sleeping Beauty," Travis smiled kindly.

"You stayed with me?" she questioned. "I wasn't about to leave such a pretty young woman alone. Besides, you stayed with me," Travis responded.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Shall I walk you home?" Travis offered. She nodded happily. So, they checked in with the doctor and left the hospital.

"I was so scared when I saw you lying like that. I thought you were dead," Mitsuki said as they walked.

_Shit! What do I say to that? _Travis thought.

"Then, I was afraid you might never wake up. But, if you were going to, I wanted to be the first thing you saw," she went on.

"I was afraid I was dead for a moment, when I stopped shouting. I saw you, and I thought you were an angel. But, then I realized you were crying, and I recognized you. And I was blissful when that happened. I found that yours was the face I had most wanted to see," Travis told her. A long silence followed. "So...would you like to go to a theme park with me?"

Mitsuki looked up at him, her face full of joy, "Yes! Yes I would!"

Around 1:00 a.m. that night, Travis awoke from a dream he couldn't remember. He noticed a bright light outside the base, in the field where he had received Tatsuma. They were still living on the Skylight He walked outside quietly, to the field. Dee woke up too, and got her family and Miss Rara out of bed after seeing Travis leave. Travis stood out in the middle of the light in the field.

"Travis...Ecks...you have...done...well. As ...promised...we shall...send you...back...to your...world," the alien voice said.

Everyone ran out to the edge of the edge of the light. "Travis! Are you leaving?!" Dee sobbed.

"Well, I..." Travis began.

Mitsuki R. ran out to him, clutching him, "No! I don't want you to go! I love you, Travis!"

Travis wiped a tear from her eye, "I love you too, Mitsuki. But I can't ask you to come with me. So..." He then raised his head to face the sky, "As much as I would like to see my family again, I would miss my new family more! And, if I go home now, what will happen if Earth is attacked again?! I'm needed here, far more than I ever could be in my world!"

"You...wish...to...stay here...in this...universe?" the voice asked.

"More than just about anything!" Travis verified.

A slight hint of satisfaction and amusement entered the strange voice, "Very well. We...had expect...ed that...you would. You...are right. Other...forces To...take over...this world. We...give you...our blessings. If...it is...necessary, we...shall return. Farewell, good...humans." The bright light shrunk down to nothing, leaving everyone standing outside for apparently no good reason.

"You...you really stayed!" Mitsuki R. shed more tears.

"I'm not about to leave you. I would miss you more than I would miss my heart. Which you've stolen, I might add," Travis smiled.

"Alright, you two! Back inside before you catch a cold!" Akane ordered. "Yes, ma'am," they replied as one.

Author's note: In case you were wondering, the Marikesan mothership had only one living being on board: the one known as the commander. The robots were all piloted by artificial intelligence programs. Yes, the Bogeys were indeed smarter, due to the fact that the commander used a special device to pilot them himself. This was not revealed earlier, because there was no way that anyone could have known (except the disembodied voice, perhaps).


	5. Exile and Vengeance

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. The rest is my property.

If you don't behave, I'll start charging rent

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note. Characters do not speak underlined words.

: a mecha is speaking

Interstellar Dual!, Part 5: Exile and Vengeance

By Will Rogers(Xtor49)

It was a Sunday morning, a month since the Marikesan War ended. Travis Ecks was awoken by "Kazuki, why can't you ever wake up?!"

"Yeow!! Get it off! Get it off!" Kazuki cried out.

"Kumu, you leave Kazuki alone!" Dee commanded.

Travis yawned, "My daily alarm clock...gone after today." While everyone was distracted, he claimed the bathroom to shower.

At the breakfast table, Dr. Ken Sanada was reading his newspaper.

_**Captain** Sanada,_ Travis corrected in his mind, as he had been officially given the rank by the Planetary Defense Program.

"Well, good morning, Lt. Commander Ecks," the spiky-haired man greeted with a grin.

Travis wasn't yet used to his own rank, "Morning, Captain."

Lt. Kazuki Yotsuga was the next to the table, followed by Lt. (Junior Grade) Dee Sanada. "Good morning, everyone!" Dee chirped.

"Good morning, Dee," Travis smiled, _Nobody makes her use rank titles. Hell, the PDP didn't even want her to HAVE a rank, young as she is._ Lt. Mitsuki Sanada and her mother Akane brought in breakfast.

_I'm kinda glad they didn't give Akane a rank. Dr. Sanada would pull rank just to pick on her, and they would fight a lot,_ Travis thought.

"Where's Yayoi? Oh. I forgot," Dee asked.

_Yayoi quit a few weeks ago. She wanted to stay on Earth with Reika. Wasn't her only reason,_ Travis remembered.

"She's probably with her new boyfriend right now," Mitsuki answered.

"At least she's happy, right?" Dr. Sanada replied between sips of his coffee. "So, Kazuki, Travis, you ready for the move?"

Kazuki and Travis were moving to a small house a few blocks away. It had been agreed upon, as it was seen as improper for them to stay in the house with two girls. Kazuki and Mitsuki weren't thrilled with the idea, but they knew it was the only way to avoid shame. The two of them couldn't openly date until it was done. Travis knew he would miss the antics of the Sanada house, but was otherwise fine with it.

"I don't see why we all can't stay on the Skylight," Mitsuki complained.

"Because the ship is kept too far from school, constant studies and construction are going on, and space travel isn't going to happen until it's all done," Akane reminded her daughter.

"Yeah, I know..." Mitsuki sighed.

The move went fairly easily. Furniture was bought using the boys' salaries, and delivered by professional movers. Otherwise, there wasn't much to bring over, their rooms being so small at the Sanada house. Now, the boys had larger rooms of their own.

As Travis and Kazuki settled in after everyone had left, Kazuki commented, "I'm going to miss Mitsuki's wake-up calls."

"Me too. An alarm clock just isn't gonna be the same as hearing you two yell," Travis admitted, smirking. Kazuki laughed.

The doorbell chimed. Travis opened the front door to find Lt. (JG) Mitsuki Rara. Before she could say anything, Travis pulled her to him and administered a deep kiss. As he pulled away, he said, "I guess I'm guilty of fraternization with another officer. Can't help it. I love you."

Mitsuki R. blushed at his affection, "I just came over to see your new house."

"Mitsuki, you live a block away. I can see your house from here, so I know you can see this one. So, why'd you really come?" Travis queried.

Mitsuki R. blushed again, "I wanted to see you."

Travis lightly tilted her head towards his, "Here I am, gorgeous. Do you want to come in?"

"No, I better go home. Tell Kazuki I said hi," she turned to leave.

Travis embraced her from behind. "I'll see you tomorrow then. That's an order, Lieutenant Rara," he jokingly told her.

"Yes, Lt. Commander," she left with a pleasant feeling.

The next morning, Travis woke to his alarm buzzing next to his bed. He heard Kazuki's going off in the other room. Kazuki wasn't awake yet exactly, moving around groggily. Travis pushed him into the bathroom, "Take a cold shower; it'll wake you up faster." As he went to the kitchen to fix breakfast, he heard Kazuki scream at the first blast of cold water. "I never said it wouldn't be uncomfortable," Travis muttered.

"You guys got your own place?!" Toshihiko exclaimed at lunch.

"Yes. What's the big deal?" Kazuki asked nervously.

"We've got to throw a party!" Naoya declared.

"I don't think Travis would..." Kazuki began.

"So we get him out of the house. On a date with Mitsuki Rara or something. C'mon, Kazuki!" Toshihiko urged.

"No, I couldn't do that. You guys would leave me to clean it all up, and Travis would find out," Kazuki backed down.

"C'mon, Yotsuga! Think of how popular you'll be!" Naoya winked at Toshihiko.

Kazuki thought about it for a moment, then shook his head, "Sorry, guys. I won't do it."

"Kaz-" Naoya was cut off.

"I said **no**," Kazuki picked up his stuff and left.

Meanwhile, up in outer space, a huge black spacecraft moved towards Mars.

Note: the following has been translated

"Captain, we have arrived at the last known location of your brother," Lt. Commander Qulish told her superior.

Captain Zurrelk interlocked his four-fingered paper-white hands together, "Any sign of what happened to him?"

"We recovered the ships record computer think of it as the black box for spaceships. He was destroyed by a green mecha after he assaulted the next planet," she answered.

"Set a course for that planet. It is our duty as members of the Marikesan Space Forces to execute the offenders who slay a citizen of our race," the captain ordered.

_Your brother was exiled, so technically he's not a member of our race anymore. But, an order is an order. I just wish Commander Choea hadn't died; he could talk sense into you,_ "At once, sir," Lt. Commander Qulish touched her middle finger to her forehead in salute, and left.

"Brother, I shall avenge you!" the Captain proclaimed.

Back at the Sanada house that afternoon, Dr. Sanada received a call from the base on his computer in the basement. "Captain Sanada, I have some troubling news," Kauro Hayase told him, "The new scanners are detecting an alien spacecraft approaching Earth, after a brief stop at Mars. The ship is gigantic, and black, sir."

"So, it seems we may have another Marikesan attack on our hands. Very well. Have the Skylight prepared for combat, ready the Core Robots, and notify the Planetary Defense Program. I'll contact the pilots," Dr. Sanada commanded.

"Shit! Fuck! Damn!" Travis cussed as he and Kazuki arrived at the base, "More

fuckin' Marikesans!"

Hoshi, Tamaki, and Kagami are excited, Tatsuma used the names of CR4, 5, and 6.

_They've never been in a real battle, either, even if their personalities are like their pilots_, Travis replied.

I'm worried for Yuriko, Tatsuma had grown fond of CR1, much like their pilots had.

"We'll protect her, pal. I promise," Travis whispered.

Kazuki laughed out loud, "Zinv says Sakura told him, if he got hurt, she'd shoot him."

Travis laughed, "She's just like her pilot."

Suzue says she's going to try not to get shot this time, Tatsuma stated, talking about CR3.

Travis laughed again, "Tell Suzue no one tries to get shot, and no one will hold it against her if she does get hit. Besides, if we're lucky, there won't even be a fight."

All pilots were in their respective mecha, ready to defend their planet. "I don't suppose we'll have the help of the PDP this time?" (Lt. Commander) Travis checked.

"They've agreed to step in if the situation escalates," (Captain) Dr. Sanada's voice didn't hold much hope.

"Then we're on our own. Figures," Travis sighed, "Well, let's be ready, people. They're sure to greatly outnumber us if they attack." The giant robots were all outside, looking up at the sky. "Cross your fingers, everyone," Travis said.

"Captain! We are now above the city the green robot is from!" Lt. Commander Qulish entered the Captain's office, executing the middle-finger-to-the-forehead salute henceforth called the M-salute.

"Good! Send our forces to the area! Start destroying the buildings, drive that machine out of hiding! And be sure our force field is up! We don't want what happened to my brother to happen to us, after all," Captain Zurrelk ordered.

"At once, sir!" Qulish M-saluted again and went to do as instructed.

_My brother's army was a collection of outdated military robots, piloted mindlessly. Even those clones he created were outdated. Let's see how well this green one fares against the new models, piloted by my crew within the safety of my ship. My forces will not fall so easily_, the Captain thought, and then laughed maniacally.

"Here they come!" Dr. Sanada warned. Hundreds of black robots flew through the clouds, toward the city.

"Shit! No 'interstellar law' bullshit this time! We've got to stop them!" Travis declared.

"There's so many of them!" Mina complained.

"We'll need to split up. CR's 1, 2, and 3, go west. 4, 5, 6, go north. Kazuki, you and Zinv go east. Tatsuma and I'll take south. If you need backup, call right away! I'll be very cross if anyone gets killed. Let's go!!" Travis commanded, jetting off to the far end of the city._ Fuck! I was expecting this to be the same as last time. I expected some sort of declaration of war, or something! Instead, they tried to take us by surprise! Fuckers! _

Travis? How can we protect Yuriko if we're not around her? Tatsuma queried.

"I'm worried about that too, pal. I didn't have much of a choice. We'll just have to trust them to handle themselves. But, hey, Mitsuki's an excellent pilot, they'll be fine," Travis assured.

I hope so, the shiny green mecha replied.

As Tatsuma arrived at the southern part of the city, Travis realized that these weren't exactly the Pawns he had fought before. These were bulkier, resembling a man more than a woman. They were as tall as the Knights, with white joints like the Bishops, and they still were without edges. They also carried power packs connected to their larger rifles, and the packs doubled as a jetpack. They moved almost constantly, and much more smoothly. "These're piloted! No stupid computer controls these, they have **real** pilots!" Travis shouted over the comm system.

The enemy units saw Tatsuma and opened fire. Travis evaded the shots, but there were so many firing at him. Tatsuma was shot in the back as he landed, and Travis felt like he'd been punched there hard. "Even your armor won't stand up to shots like that long, pal," Travis noted as he turned and dodged more blasts.

I worry for the others, Tatsuma declared.

"Me, too. I doubt they're worse off than we are; the girls provide multiple targets, whereas we are just one. And Zinv's a tough nut to crack. Now, how 'bout we test these Marikesan shits' reaction times?" Travis activated Tatsuma's Boost mode. The emerald mecha's hands glowed, and he became as a blur to the alien forces.

"Our weapons aren't doing enough damage, even when we get through their armor! What do we do?!" Lt. (JG) Alice questioned Lt. Mitsuki Sanada.

"Shoot them in the back! Those packs are their source of power! If you damage the pack, they shut down! Shoot them in the back!" Miss Sanada replied, firing off shots of her own in her section of the city.

"You heard her! Shoot the packs!" Alice told Lts. (JG) Mina and Ryla.

"But, how do we get behind them?" Mina wondered.

"You run out and distract them. When they turn to shoot at you, we'll hit them from behind," Ryla suggested.

"Me?! But..." Mina was cut short as the other two women shouted, "**Go**!"

The yellow Core Robot, Kagami, was running as fast as she could go. Energy beams trailed behind her, devastating the buildings she passed by. Inside, Mina was screaming her head off. As planned, the enemy units turned to fire upon her.

"Gotcha!" Hoshi's pilot shouted in triumph as she and Tamaki blasted the power cells of the black mechs. Some of the energy packs blew up after being damaged, taking out a few enemies at a time. It was a simple task eliminating the ones that hadn't fallen for the trick, as the enemy was too spread out to watch each other's backs. Pun not intended

Zinv was having problems finding the enemy in the eastern section of the city. _There's no explosions anywhere. The buildings are so big I can't see anything but what's right in front of me,_ Kazuki complained silently.

Kazuki, there is an opening up ahead. We should be able to see around us better there, Zinv recommended.

"The city park! Of course! Great thinking!" Kazuki praised. Unfortuately, there were large buildings in the way, too tight to walk through. "Zinv, can you jump over them?" Kazuki questioned. Before the artifact could answer, the buildings collapsed right in front of them. Behind them stood a large force of black mecha.

This looks bad, Zinv stated.

The Marikesan robots fired collectively. The combined energy of the blasts did extensive damage to Zinv, leaving him with hardly any part of his armor left. Zinv fell, his legs unable to hold his weight. "Ugh. You...said it," Kazuki groaned.

"Are there any left in our sector, Dad?" Mitsuki S. checked.

"Not that we can detect. Travis seems to be doing quite nicely, and the other team has almost got all theirs. However, Zinv-" Dr. Sanada was cut off.

"Kazuki's in trouble?! Why didn't you tell me **sooner**?!" Miss Sanada rushed off to the east of town.

"Mitsuki! Wait up!" Dee called, Suzue trying to keep up. Yuriko trailed after them, her pilot torn between staying with the others and running off to help Travis.

A ebony unit walked over to the fallen gray machine, bringing its weapon to point at Zinv's cockpit. Seeing this, Kazuki let out a battle cry and activated the Light Hawk Wings. The power surge sent the enemy robot back into the park. Zinv's body regenerated, and he stood up. Before the Marikesans could react, Zinv took off into the air and aimed his right arm at the park. Moments later, the blue ball that signifies a gravity shell launched from Zinv's arm, striking the black mechs. A gigantic explosion ensued, decimating everything in the park. Zinv landed in the crater, looking around for further threats.

"Kazuki! Are you alright?!" Mitsuki S. image appeared on the boy's screen.

"Yeah, we're fine. How's everyone else?" Kazuki replied.

"All enemy units are now destroyed," Dr. Sanada affirmed, "Come on back, everyone."

Lt. Commander Qulish entered Captain Zurrelk's office yet again. "What is the status of the green robot?" he asked immediately.

"Active, sir. We lost all 500 units, they lost none. One unit, a large gray one, was believed to be destroyed, but it sprouted glowing white wings and was repaired almost instantly. It then annihilated over a hundred units with a gravity shell. The green one used its bare hands to crush our forces, also defeating over a hundred. It was too fast for our forces to shoot," Qulish explicated.

The captain stood up and turned around, _**What**?! Even our piloted, enhanced troops fell to these machines! Arggh! If only we could send out more than 500 units, but we only have so many pilots!_ His face was of great anger and discontent.

He calmed down before facing his second-in-command, "Is there any insight you have to make, Lt. Commander? Some strategy you think might work?"

Qulish sighed, _Back down, leave them alone,_ "The power cells on the back of the Bews units turned out to be more of a weakness than a strength. The enemy disabled the Bews simply by damaging the power cells. Also, the attack on the city spread our forces out, and set large walls between them. The humans used that against us, as well. If another conflict is to occur, it should be in open territory. And we should use the Ters model, which is internally powered. Remove the power cells from the Bews, and place them on the Ters to energize their weapons."

Zurrelk thought on her words for a moment, "Is it true that this planet has alternate defense groups, which could potentially intervene at any time?"

"That is correct, sir. We have detected numerous planet-based weaponry across the globe," Qulish answered.

The captain thought again, "Then the only ones capable of space combat are these we just fought with?"

"Yes, sir. Although the humans could make space-combat units fairly quickly. If it came down to more than one fight in outer space, they would be ready. They also have powerful missiles that can travel outside of the atmosphere," the Lt. Commander was hoping whatever plan her superior had made was now ruined. Instead, Zurrelk smiled with triumph.

_Aw, kidun!_ Marikesan cuss word she thought.

"The Marikesan battleship has finished collecting the remains of its army and is leaving Earth orbit, Captain!" declared one man at a terminal.

"Captain, Ms. Hayase has urgent news for you," a terminal-woman told him, "She says you wanted to be notified the instant it was ready, sir."

Dr. Sanada looked up, "Hm? Oh, yes! I forgot all about it! Tell her to finish as soon as the pilots are clear of the Core Robots!"

"Yes, sir!" the terminal-woman responded. _Maybe we won't need it, but better to be safe than sorry,_ Dr. Sanada thought, "Tell the pilots we're having a conference as soon as they get back."

"What's this about, Doc?" Travis wondered in the conference room.

"I have a surprise for all of you. Although I'd say it affects the girls most of all," Dr. Sanada turned on the large computer screen.

"A new rifle?" Alice commented on the image on the screen. It showed a firearm made out of a material that resembled Zinv's armor (before it was upgraded to a sheen).

"Technically, an **old** rifle. 7 ancient artifact rifles were discovered, along with a few other things we're still studying. These things are much more powerful than our current weapons, even though we just upgraded them a month ago. Every Core Robot is to receive an artifact rifle," the captain finished.

"Just how much more power are we talking about here, Captain?" Ryla queried, "Is it enough to pierce the armor of the black robots in one shot?"

"Actually, the artifact rifles can fire through multiple enemy units, if the power setting is high enough. You will be able to control just how much energy the rifle uses each shot. At 33 power, you should be able to pierce the black armor of the Marikesan forces. If they don't increase the armor strength, that is. Now, although the rifles have internal power sources, they can be depleted. Recharging takes time...of course, let's all hope we don't have to use them any time soon, eh?" Dr. Sanada smiled.

The total damage to the city was around 10.2 trillion yen ($102 billion). The Planetary Defense Program was outraged, blaming it all on Captain (Dr.) Sanada. "Guess they chose me because the Marikesans aren't around to blame. At least they haven't **publicly** made me their scapegoat. They're smart enough to know they need us, and it's not our fault really; otherwise, they would've tried to stick me with the bill," he commented on a meeting three days later.

"This isn't what this meeting is about, is it, Doc?" Travis noted.

"No, Lt. Commander Ecks. Travis shifted uncomfortably Actually, this is about a message the Marikesan ship has sent us. I'm afraid the news is very bad," Dr. Sanada brought it up on the computer screen.

A paper-white skinned bald humanoid with black eyes sat in a chair on the screen. He wore some sort of black uniform, and had only four fingers. To his right stood a similarly dressed female human- _Wait a minute! No...her eyes are like his: black. Otherwise, she looks human enough, a black-haired Caucasian_, Travis thought.

The male began speaking, and quickly a Japanese translation came out of the speakers. "I am Captain Zurrelk, of the Marikesan Battle-Transport, the Tenapudoi. I am returning to your planet, and I will again attack it. But this time, I will use the weapons of my ship to destroy all the major cities on your planet. **Unless**, my demands are met. All I want, is the one who killed my brother. I want the green robot, and his pilot!"

"Travis, no!" Mitsuki R. cried out. The message continued, "As long as he is on your planet, it is mine to do as I see fit! You have ten planetary rotations from the day I last attacked."

Travis pounded his fist on the table, "Fuck!"

"The PDP doesn't have the technology we do. It will take them a few days to receive it," Dr. Sanada sorrowfully told them.

Miss Rara practically tackled Travis, who had been sitting right next to her, "crying No! They can't!"

Travis put his arm around her, "Mitsuki...I can't...I don't want to go..."

"The PDP will certainly force you to turn yourself in, Travis. There's no way we can resist an entire planet, and I'm sure none of us want any cities destroyed," Dr. Sanada shook his head in dismay.

"Travis, you can't go!" Mitsuki R. protested.

"Mitsuki, I have to. I can't just stand by and let them kill everyone," Travis looked into her watery eyes.

"Can't we do anything, Daddy?" Dee was nearly crying herself.

"Travis has to leave the planet. There's only one thing we can do. Join him," Dr. Sanada smirked.

"DAD! Are you insane?! We can't all give ourselves up!" Mitsuki S. shouted.

But Kazuki looked assured, "You aren't talking about giving him up."

"That's exactly right, my boy!" the captain praised.

Mitsuki R. sniffed, "What do you mean?"

Travis' eyes widened in realization, "Space. You're talking of going into outer space!"

"Well, he said you had to leave the planet; he never said we had to give you to him. I suspect he will chase after us, rather than attack Earth. The Skylight is capable. It won't take much longer to prepare," Dr. Sanada clarified.

Miss Rara clutched Travis happily, crying again. Travis hugged her tightly, "I love you, Mitsuki Rara."

Alice, Mina, and Ryla let out a collective, "Awww..." their eyes all dreamy. Mitsuki R. blushed.

"I guess this means our moving was rather pointless, huh?" Kazuki laughed.

"Kazuki," Miss Sanada lightly complained.

Dr. Sanada chuckled, "He does have a point; everyone'll have to move onto the Skylight. That is, everyone who's going. If anyone wants to stay behind, just be sure to speak up before the day we leave. Also, I-"

"Captain Sanada, you have a call from your wife," a voice came over the intercom system. The doctor sighed, "(I guess she found my note already, asking her to pack for us. I suppose she wants to yell at me for not discussing it with her.) Well, I guess this meeting is over. Anyone who's going to space, I recommend you collect your things."

Over the next couple of days, no one went anywhere but home and the lab. Kazuki and Travis had barely finished unpacking, and now were moving again. Akane had indeed yelled at her husband for deciding to leave Earth so abruptly, but only out of general principle. She quickly forgave him, and had been half done packing when her family returned. The trip to space had been planned for some time now, and it wasn't too difficult gathering everything ahead of the previous schedule. Four days after Travis saw the ultimatum from the Marikesans, the PDP declared him officially exiled from Earth.

Dr. Sanada chortled at their message, telling them, "We can leave anytime. We've been ready for days. You'll have to defend the planet by yourselves from now on, because tomorrow the Skylight is going to outer space!"

As the call was disconnected, Ms. Hayase commented, "I thought you promised to lay off the coffee."

"What can I say, I'm a caffeine addict," the captain grinned.

The next day, aboard the Marikesan ship Tenapudoi: "Captain Zurrelk, the human warship has left Earth. Scans detect the green robot is aboard, as are the other robots our forces fought. Their direction will take them outside of their solar system. Should we pursue?" Lt. Commander Qulish told him.

"Yes, of course. But stay out of their sensor range. I want to catch them by surprise," the captain ordered.

_You are an idiot. Any fool would suspect an attack from you, after you insisted on their being exiled from their planet. You underestimate them, and that will be our undoing. If you weren't a High Marikesan, I'd lead a mutiny against you!_ Qulish thought, "Yes, Captain. Anything else?"

"Was my special order received?" Zurrelk asked.

"Yes, sir. The Woreb should be finished in a few days, and will arrive shortly afterward," Qulish answered.

"Excellent. I will kill the green pilot myself!" Zurrelk declared.

Author's note: Well, the series is finally getting to be Interstellar, as the title suggests. This installment is shorter than my past ones, because I thought it ended better as is. I've been having a lot of fun writing of Travis Ecks, (who is loosely based off a character from another story of mine) and hope you've enjoyed reading about him. The current plan is to write at least another five parts, and then see if I can continue the story without ending up too repetitive. I'm not going to give any major clues as to what's going to happen in the series; I myself am unsure. You can expect fierce battles in exotic (and occasionally, deadly) locations, strange alien races, ancient artifacts uncovered, and perhaps a little more about the aliens that brought Travis to the Dual! world.


	6. Surrender

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. The story and new characters are mine.

Mine, to do with as I like!

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

: a mecha is speaking

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note. Underlined text is not spoken by characters.

Interstellar Dual!, Part 6: Surrender

By Will Rogers(Xtor49)

Travis was in his room, working at his computer. His doorbell played 'Do, Re, Mi'. "Come in," he didn't look up from the screen.

The door slid open into the wall, and in walked Mitsuki Sanada. She held a tray of food, which she set down next to him, "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you. I am kinda hungry," Travis picked up the utensils and ate it without a glance at her or it.

Mitsuki stood there expectantly for a moment then took a seat on his couch, "Travis, can we talk?"

"Sure. What about?" he asked, still focused on the monitor.

"Travis, would you stop that and look at me already?! What is so important that you lock yourself up in your room away from everyone? Did you even notice that you haven't eaten since yesterday? Have you even slept?! You've got Rara all depressed; she thinks you might be avoiding her or something!" Mitsuki shouted.

Travis looked at his watch, "Huh. It has been that long, hasn't it?"

"Did you even hear anything else I said?! And you still haven't even looked at me yet!" she yelled.

Travis saved his file and kept going, "I heard you. But, this is more important. Tell Mitsuki I'm not doing this to avoid her, and ask her to be patient."

"**What** are you **doing**?!" Miss Sanada roared.

"I'm going over battle scenarios with the Marikesans, planning strategies and things. Your father and I are the only ones who seem to believe they're still going to attack. We have to be ready, for whatever they throw at us. You can bet their troops will get stronger; they always have. I'm trying to keep everyone alive," Travis told her.

"And what if they attack while you're doing this crap, huh?! You're so exhausted you're shaking!" she noticed, "Get some **sleep**, Travis! Your plans'll be no good if you're too tired to pilot Tatsuma!"

Travis didn't respond. "Are you listening?!" Mitsuki spun his chair around. Travis was asleep.

_Figures. At least I talked some sense into him. Well, I shouldn't leave him like that,_ she started moving him to the bed, "You're heavier than you look!" After a bit of fighting with his unconscious form, Mitsuki Sanada finally got him on the mattress. After writing a brief note, she left him alone.

"Get plenty of sleep, take a bath, and be sure to go see your girlfriend. And eat! Forget the strategy stuff. You've done plenty as is. Besides, as the saying goes, 'No plan lasts longer than the first moment of battle', or something like that. Sakura said Tatsuma's also worried about you, but he hasn't wanted to tell you," Travis read Mitsuki Sanada's note out loud. He had been asleep for eleven hours, and his stomach was growling like a rabid dog.

_She's right. What good will my plans be if I'm in no shape to implement them? I better be sure to thank her later...Tatsuma?_ he thought.

Yes, Travis? the mecha replied.

_Don't be afraid to talk to me, pal. If something's wrong, let me know, whether I'll like to hear it or not. Okay?_ Travis told the green robot.

Okay. I shall do so if there is a next time, Tatsuma assured.

_Thanks, pal_, Travis started taking off his clothes so he could take a shower.

Yuriko says her pilot has been sad lately, and asks that you go see her, since you make her happy, the artifact stated.

_Tell Yuriko I was already planning to see Mitsuki shortly,_ Travis responded, turning on the water, _Right after I clean up._

Travis walked to Miss Rara's room and pressed the doorbell button.

"Come in!" Mitsuki sounded cheerful. The door slid open, and Travis entered the room.

"I see Yuriko told you I was coming," he noticed her table was covered with freshly prepared food. The young woman was just taking off her apron and potholder gloves.

She blushed slightly, "Yes. I thought you would be hungry."

"I'm always hungry for your food, Mitsuki," Travis walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry I haven't come seen you lately. I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's okay. Lt. Sanada explained it to me. I'm just glad you weren't...mad at me or anything," Mitsuki said.

"I have nothing to be mad at you for. And even if I did, I wouldn't try to hurt you by staying away. I love you, and I never want to hurt you," Travis' stomach churned loudly as he finished his sentence. He laughed, and she giggled.

"Maybe we should eat now," she suggested.

"Mind if I have an appetizer first? Your lips look delectable," Travis requested.

Mitsuki Rara blushed again, "I wouldn't mind..."

Travis and Miss Rara were cleaning up the meal together after dinner Travis had insisted when a call came in from the bridge. "Lt. Rara, is Lt. Commander Ecks with you?" the man asked.

"What is it?" Travis wondered. "Lt. Commander, Captain Sanada requests your presence on the bridge right away," the man answered.

Travis sighed, "I'll be right there. Mitsuki, I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you!" the young woman called as he stepped out.

He turned back to face her just long enough to reply, "And I love you, Mitsuki Rara." _That's only the second time she's ever said that. I think it's hard for her, or she's just not used to voicing her feelings. Her face and eyes do a good job of showing them. But...It's good to hear her say it._

Travis entered the bridge, where (Captain) Dr. Sanada was waiting, "Lt. Commander Ecks reporting as ordered."

"I see your sense of humor is fine," Akane was with her husband.

"Yes, well, this may put a little damper on it," Dr. Sanada said, "It would seem that the Marikesan ship is following us, staying just out of sensor range. The only reason we have any idea of their presence is they've brushed within range a few times now; just enough that we think something is there. Honestly, it could be a reoccurring minor glitch, but I don't think so."

"You're the only one, Ken," Mrs. Sanada retorted.

"No he's not. I've had a feeling they were closer than we thought, ready to attack at their leisure," Travis stated.

"When they attack, they will most likely think they have the element of surprise. But now that we suspect they are there, we will keep a closer eye out for them," Dr. Sanada declared.

"Captain...perhaps, instead of waiting for them to attack, we should hit them by surprise? I mean, they think we're out of sensor range, right? The last thing they would expect is to be attacked," Travis suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. It is possible, if unlikely, that it's another ship, or that they are just trying to make sure we stay away from Earth. If that **is** the case, we would be entering into battle needlessly. I believe that it is the Marikesan ship, but I cannot risk a confrontation without being certain," the older man explained.

"I see your point. I wouldn't want an unnecessary battle either," Travis agreed.

"Anyhow, that's what I called you here to tell you. Since you've been out of touch lately, I think you should be the one to notify the others. Tell them to be on stand-by," Dr. Sanada finished.

"Yes, Doc...Captain. If that's all, I'll go tell them right now. Later," the young man left.

"I don't understand why you have the ranks still if you're going to be so informal to each other," Akane complained.

"The ranks are more for the rest of the crew. Besides, I like being called Captain," he smirked. Akane sighed.

On the Marikesan ship Tenapudoi, Lt. Commander Qulish was called into the Captain's office yet again, administering the M-Salute. "Lt. Commander, the Woreb has been assembled, has it not?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. All tests show it running at optimum ability," she answered.

"Excellent. I grow tired of waiting. Prepare the pilots for an assault on the human ship. They won't find our modified Ters as easy to destroy as the Bews. As I shall be piloting the Woreb, I leave you in command of my ship. Be sure to keep a channel open, that I might give orders through it. And tell the troops this: the green one is mine. I don't want any interference. Got that?" Captain Zurrelk commanded.

"Yes, Captain!" Qulish acknowledged. "Dismissed," he told her.

As she walked out, the female thought, _Hopefully, one of them will die in this fight. Preferably Zurrelk. Even if he wins, at least this stupid vengeance crusade will be over. If I'm real lucky, he'll get transferred or something, and I'll get a better Captain and a new Commander._

"Captain, Marikesan Assault Mechs have been released from the main ship, and are headed straight for us!" the sensor officer proclaimed.

Dr. Sanada stood up out of his chair, "Give me shipwide communication!" Once it was ready, he ordered, "Finish preparations for Core Robot launch! Everyone to their appropriate battle stations! Pilots to the launch bay! Raise the shields and arm the laser cannons! This is it, folks! Our first battle off-planet! Let's make sure it's not our last! We don't have long before they get here, but if we hurry, we'll be ready for them!"

The Core Robot pilots all ran to their respective mechs, stopping only to put on their combat suits. Tatsuma was launched first, followed by Zinv and CR1 through CR6. The enemy was closing in fast, but were still out of weapons range. The Marikesan ship had drawn nearer to the Skylight, but only close enough to broadcast orders and use their scanners. The Skylight's weaponry could not reach the enemy spacecraft. Instead, the Skylight opened fire on the enemy units, while the human-piloted robots waited under their base. The oncoming black mechs were fast and agile, with quick communications, and only a slight few of the 500 units were struck down.

As the enemy fleet drew nearer, the Skylight managed to pick off a few more, but the Marikesan's proved their high marksmanship abilities by firing upon the energy cannons of the artifact ship. The power cells on their backs allowed them to fire large bursts of energy from their rifles. They combined their blasts to puncture temporary holes in the Skylight's force field, and disabled the turrets that fired at them.

"Looks like you're on your own now. These models seem to be internally powered, with the power packs on a separate system. Shooting the packs won't destroy the unit anymore," Dr. Sanada's told the human pilots from the bridge.

"Fuck!" Travis cussed.

"What's the plan, Travis?" Mitsuki Sanada queried.

"Kazuki, use your gravity shells to clear me a path. Afterward, everyone just stay alive. Do it now, they're here!" Travis ordered.

As the gray mecha launched the blue orbs at the oncoming swarm, Tatsuma followed right behind them. The gravity shells annihilated anything that got in their way, which was a large number of black robots. As the first blast ran low of power, the next gravity shell would collide with it, absorbing its remaining energy, and continuing through the ebony army. Travis was surprised that the Marikesans didn't seem to notice Tatsuma behind the blasts.

"Travis, what are you going to do?!" Mitsuki Rara asked worriedly. But all she got back was loud static.

"He's too close to the gravity shell. It's disrupting communications," Dr. Sanada stated.

"He's going to use the Final Discharge!" Dee exclaimed.

"The **what**?!" Ryla wondered.

"That's the term I gave Tatsuma's greatest weapon, which he used on the last Marikesan vessel," Dr. Sanada clarified, "Catchy name, isn't it?" See part 4

"But...he went into a coma last time he used that!" Miss Rara protested. The Marikesan troops shot at the human forces, ending the conversation.

_That was because Tatsuma got caught between the shockwave and the planet, incinerating his armor. This time, Tatsuma should only be pushed around a little by the explosion,_ Dr. Sanada thought.

Before Travis was all the way past the black robots, the gravity shells died out. He was surprised again, as they still ignored him. They seem to be moving out of our way, Tatsuma noticed.

"And that's why," Travis saw a Marikesan mecha that looked different from the rest. This one was a little larger than Zinv, and its body reminded Travis of an Olympic weightlifter. It held two swords, which had an outline of white light. "That light on the blades...that's some kind of dense energy. Those things'll cut like a razor!" the American declared.

"At last, green one," came the voice of the black suit's pilot, "We meet. I am Captain Zurrelk, of the Marikesan Battle Carrier Tenapudoi. You...you killed my brother, a High Marikesan, and as such you must die! Let's see if your green robot can stand up to my Woreb!"

"My name's Travis Ecks, Lt. Commander of the Skylight, formerly part of the Planetary Defense Program of the planet Earth. And your brother tried to take over our world. Illegally, even, by the laws of your own people. Tatsuma is the name of this robot, and he and I have met every challenge put against us! Your 'Woreb' will be the same!" Travis activated Boost.

Zurrelk charged, moving with speed that matched Tatsuma's boosted state. He chopped both swords in a downwards motion towards the green mechs' shoulders. Tatsuma tried to catch them in his hands, but the blades chopped right through his arms.

"Ha! You thought to grasp plasma blades?! You idiot!" Zurrelk taunted, bringing his arms up for crossing slices through Tatsuma's chest.

"Light Hawk Wings!" Travis ordered. The white lights sprang from Tatsuma's back, and his arms repaired instantly. The sudden rush of power knocked the Woreb hurtling backwards. Tatsuma's hands glowed with white energy, and were now protected from the plasma blades.

He rushed forward and clutched the sword-like weapons. Using them for leverage, Tatsuma made a fierce two-legged kick to the Woreb's midsection. The black mech released the plasma blades from the shock of the blow. It continued traveling backwards. As Tatsuma moved his palms to the handles of the plasma blades, laser weapons fired upon him from the Woreb's shoulders and chest.

"Argh!" Travis yelled angrily, "That hurt, f---er!" The lasers kept firing, but Tatsuma dodged the first set and flung the plasma blades at the black robot. Instinctively, Zurrelk tried to block them with his hands. The blades cut through the Woreb's hands and pierced the shoulder lasers. Tatsuma then shot a Chain Lightning right at the chest laser, shorting it out. The Chain Lightning overloaded more than the enemy's chest beam, even distorting controls. "**Now** who's the **idiot**?!" Travis mocked.

Zurrelk let out a fit of maniacal laughter, "Still you!"

The Woreb's self-destruct mechanism went off. This was no minor explosion, but a great detonation of energy. Tatsuma tried to flee, but it engulfed him entirely. Inside his cockpit aboard the Tenapudoi, Captain Zurrelk continued to cackle triumphantly. As the energy blast faded, Tatsuma was missing all armor on his backside where he had been struck.

"**What**?! It wasn't atomized?!" Zurrelk exclaimed. Tatsuma didn't move, but his Light Hawk Wings slowly reformed, bit by bit.

_Idiot. That thing survived the shockwave of your brother's ship. What made you think it wouldn't survive that blast?_ Lt. Commander Quilish thought.

"Is the green robot within weapons range?!" Zurrelk questioned.

"Yes, sir!" came the reply from the bridge.

"Then **fire**, you morons! Destroy it!" the captain replied ferociously.

As the Marikesan Battle Carrier sighted in, Tatsuma's Light Hawk Wings fully reformed. His armor regenerated, and he barely turned in time to see the oncoming energy beams. One struck the green mecha, knocking him back reeling. Travis barely regained his senses in time to avoid further shots.

"Lt. Commander, it's too fast! Our lasers can't keep up with it! The green robot is coming this way!" Quilish was told.

Captain Zurrelk entered the bridge, still in his pilot's suit, "Lock on all missiles and shoot that kidun thing!"

"Locked on, firing," the weapons officer stated.

"Detonate the missiles as they get to him! He won't dodge them that way!" Zurrelk ordered.

On the viewscreen, they could see the missiles heading for Tatsuma. The green mecha stopped and unleashed a Chain Lightning. The missiles were all so clustered together that Tatsuma's attack shorted out most of them. Those shorted out then blew up, getting a few more missiles. The remaining projectiles he shot down with his chest beam.

"All missiles destroyed, sir!" the weapons officer said.

"Kidun!!" Zurrelk smashed his fist on the wall, "How's the fleet doing?"

"We've lost all but 136 units, sir, and losing more fast. Those gravity shells wiped out much of our troops, and the human's new rifles are penetrating our armor easily. The red, orange and yellow human robots have been disabled, and the purple one hasn't returned from taking them back to their ship," was the answer.

"So it's 136 to 3, and we're still **losing**?!" Zurrelk broke his hand hitting the wall this time, "Aaaarrrgggghhh!!"

"Marikesan Battle Carrier Tenapudoi," Travis' voice came over their communications, "This is Lt. Commander Travis Ecks, pilot of the green robot Tatsuma. Surrender now, or I shall be forced to obliterate your ship, and everyone on board. You have five minutes to comply."

"Never! I will never surrender to that human! Fire the lasers again!" Zurrelk snarled.

"Belay that order!" Lt. Commander Quilish shouted.

"What?! You dare to go against me, a High Marikesan?!" the captain yelled.

"You're not the only High Marikesan on board, Captain. Two of our pilots are children of some of the most powerful of High Marikesans," Quilish retorted, "I won't be punished, not for saving so many lives from a madman like you!"

"Arrest him, and recall the fleet. I wish to talk with the green robot's pilot myself," she commanded. The security and weapons officers took Zurrelk away.

"This is Lt. Commander Quilish, aboard the Tenapudoi. Captain Zurrelk has just been relieved of duty. We are withdrawing our attack, and are surrendering."

"...Lt. Commander Quilish, I'm assuming you are in command now?" Travis checked.

"That is correct," she verified.

"Then I ask that you come over to the Skylight, our ship, to discuss terms of your surrender. Bring Captain Zurrelk with you, and no more than four others. No weapons," Travis told her.

"Of course. We shall be there as soon as we are ready," Quilish replied.

"Well done, Travis!" Dr. Sanada congratulated him upon his return to the Skylight.

"I never actually expected them to surrender. I just thought I should give them the option," Travis admitted.

"Well, I'm glad they did," Dee chimed in.

"Me, too, Dee. I really didn't want to have to kill so many people," Travis admitted.

"Dad, what are we going to do about their surrender?" Mitsuki Sanada wondered.

"Oh...Hmm...Well, I'll let Travis handle all of that!" Dr. Sanada patted him on the back.

"Great way to avoid the problem yourself, Dad" his daughter mumbled.

"Thanks a lot," Travis responded sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," the captain grinned.

"The Marikesans have arrived," Kauro informed them.

"Have them brought to the counsel room," Travis ordered.

Lt. Commander Quilish entered the counsel room a little later, followed by Captain Zurrelk and four others. Zurrelk had his hands shackled behind him and a collar around his throat. Two of the others looked human, and stayed with the captain as guards. The other two looked more like the captain; paper-white skin, four fingers, bald head, and black eyes. One was male, the other female. The ones that looked more human all had black eyes and hair. Travis was in the council room with four armed guards. Two guards stood at the entrance, and the other two stood behind Travis a couple yards away.

Travis stood as they entered, "Welcome. I am Lt. Commander Ecks." Captain Zurrelk tried to say something, but his collar seemed to be some sort of silencing device.

"I think the captain is surprised at your age," the female white-skinned one noted.

"I think he's more pissed off at his age," the male retorted.

Quilish herself was surprised, "Uh...(clears throat) Lt. Commander Ecks, I am Lt. Commander Quilish. These are our two best pilots, High Marikesans Lt. Esda and Lt. Seoutae." Esda was the male, and Seoutae was the female.

"Nice to meet you. I'm going to guess that the captain there is a High Marikesan as well?" Travis checked.

"That's correct," Quilish confirmed.

"Okay, then. Have a seat, and we can begin," Travis sat down. So did the Marikasans, except for Zurrelk and his guards; they all stood up on the opposite side of the room from Travis.

"First off, what is going to happen to your captain?" Travis asked.

Quilish began, "He will be tried for misuse of military property, needless endangerment of his cr-"

Seoutae interrupted her, "Excuse me, sir. The captain will be executed."

"Knowing my dad, probably as painfully as possible," Esda added.

Travis raised an eyebrow, "Your dad?"

"Their parents are powerful members of our government. Part of why I was finally able to relieve Captain Zurrelk of command," Quilish explained.

"Ah. Well, then, I guess that settles that issue. The next one is, can you assure us that we won't be attacked by any more Marikesan vessels, especially yours?" Travis queried.

"As long as I'm in command, the Tenapudoi won't attack you," Quilish stated.

"We'll talk to our parents, get them to issue orders for all Marikesan ships to leave you alone. Unless you attack us or something, of course," Esda assured.

"Excellent. Uh...now, we need a message withdrawing your threat towards our home planet. We would like to return some day, after all," Travis told them.

"That is easily arranged," Quilish said.

_Yes!_ Travis thought, "Great. That just leaves star charts. We want copies of all data on planets and solar systems you have."

"Certainly," Quilish agreed, _We just have to edit any top secret information out, but he doesn't need to know that._

"Well, then...I guess that's it. I do have your word on this, right?" Travis asked.

"Our word?" Quilish was confused.

"On your honor. You know, swear, promise? You aren't lying to us?" Travis clarified.

"Oh. That my translator understands. Yes, I promise," Quilish affirmed.

"Great. Well, then, I'll let you get back to your ship, and make the arrangements," Travis responded. Quilish, Esda, and Seoutae stood up and performed the M-Salute.

"Um..." the human was puzzled.

"This is our form of salute," Quilish enlightened.

"Ah. Well, this is Earths," Travis stood and saluted them. They all put their hands down. The Marikesans walked out, and Travis followed them to their shuttle.

Travis met the other pilots and Dr. Sanada in the conference room yes, it is different from the council room after seeing the Marikesans off.

"How did it go?" Mina was the first to ask.

"Practically too well. Lt. Commander Quilish is nothing like Captain Zurrelk. Highly reasonable. I got the feeling she, and the others, never really liked Zurrelk much. I doubt they'll try anything, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful," Travis answered.

"Of course. So, they are going to withdraw the threat to Earth so we can go back?" Dr. Sanada checked. Travis nodded, and told them what all had been agreed on.

"Well, then...I guess the question is: do we go back right away? Or are we going to explore outer space for a while?" the captain looked at everyone.

"I think we'd all like to go back to Earth for a little bit, Dad," Mitsuki Sanada replied. Everyone concurred.

"I think there's another question to ask, of the whole crew. Who wants to leave the Skylight, and stay on Earth?" Kazuki wondered.

"Quite right, my boy. But, let's ask the answer to that one after we've returned," the doctor suggested, "Well, I guess that's it. Let's all just relax and enjoy ourselves for now. Dismissed."

Travis found that his body was very tense when he got back to his room, especially his back. _Probably from Tatsuma getting hit by the Woreb's self-destruct. F---, that hurt! Like being skinned alive_, he started trying to rub his back, groaning. His doorbell chimed. "Come in," he called.

In came Mitsuki Rara, "...You had me worried. I thought you would go into a coma again."

_I did, for a bit, when I was hit by that explosion,_ "I'm sorry I worried you. It wouldn't have turned out that way again, if I had used the Final Discharge, though. I didn't have much of a choice, really. I mean, they took out Zinv before they surrendered. The Final Discharge was our only chance to survive," he reminded her.

"I know. I still don't like it...Are you sure you're okay? I heard you before I came in. You sounded hurt," Miss Rara checked.

"Yeah, it's just tension. My muscles are a bit of a mess. I was trying to work it out a bit," Travis explained.

"Oh. Well...I can fix that. Take off your shirt, and lie on your stomach," Mitsuki told him.

Travis did so, _She never would've said that before. I love how she's growing up._ Travis moaned happily as her hands kneaded the tension out of his back, "You're good at this."

"Thank you," she blushed.

_Still has trouble taking a compliment, though_, he noticed.

"I wish you would've told me about this. Your muscles are so tense, they're ready to snap," Miss Rara complained, "Promise me you will next time."

"Mmm...definitely," he smiled. After a while, Travis became so relaxed he fell asleep. When she noticed this, Mitsuki lay down next to him and closed her eyes.

Author's note: Are the Marikesans really no longer a threat to Earth and the Skylight? Will Earth really accept them back? Where will the Skylight go next? Find out, as Interstellar Dual! continues.


	7. Final Goodbyes

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. The rest was fashioned together by the eccentric mind of Will Rogers (Xtor49), and now, Thorin Blauvelt.

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note. Underlined text is not spoken by characters.

: a mecha is speaking

The crew of the Skylight returned to Earth escorted by the Marikesan ship as proof of the end of hostilities. Almost immediately, preparations began for making a journey deep into outer space; a journey...that could take over half a decade. The preparations were made a high priority, and they were finished in less than a year. The Skylight was ready for its departure across the heavens. Here begins the true 

**Interstellar Dual!**

Chapter 7: Final Goodbyes

By Thorin Blauvelt

After over eight months of work, the Skylight was truly ready for its long journey. Dr. Sanada and Ms. Hayase had mapped out several possible planets for habitation based on the Marikesan charts. The closest one, at Skylight's top speed, was about two years of travel away. There were still a few functions of the Skylight that they hadn't figured out but that were non-essential. Finally the day of the launch arrived, which was also the anniversary of the day Travis came to this universe.

Travis and Mitsuki R. were standing together holding hands while Travis said goodbye to his former schoolmates. He had graduated in the past few months, given that he had been a Senior. Then, as the young couple turned to leave hand in hand, Ayuko and Dr. Hiroshi Rara walked up. Travis watched Ayuko suspiciously, wondering if she had decided to change her mind and come along after all.

Ayuko smiled at Travis's wariness. "Don't worry, Travis; I am going to be staying here on Earth. I just came to wish my daughter and her fiancé farewell," Ayuko said smoothly.

Mitsuki R. looked at her mother in protest, "Mother, we are not engaged yet. We decided not to get engaged until we find a new place to live."

Travis and Ayuko both looked at Mitsuki in astonishment. Travis then smiled and puts his arm tighter around Mitsuki's waist, "Well then, I guess you aren't staying to watch Kazuki and Mitsuki S. get married to christen the journey?"

"No lad, I'm afraid not," Hiroshi answered, "I have a lot of work to do on the artifact transmission receiver that's in the lab so if need be we can call you for help." Hiroshi cast a sidelong glance at his wife that indicated the real reason that they weren't staying. "I'll miss you both very much." Hiroshi gave Mitsuki a goodbye hug.

Surprisingly, Hiroshi also gave Travis a fatherly hug, "Take good care of my daughter." Then he lets go and walks off, tears in his eyes. He walks by Ken Sanada. "Now I know how you felt when you let your Mitsuki leave with Kazuki. I'm going to miss you, you big windbag," he then extends his hand to Ken.

Ken looks at Hiroshi in surprise, then smiles and takes Hiroshi's hand, "I'll miss you too, you ignoramus." Then they pulled into a hug.

Both Ayuko and Akane look at their respective husbands in complete surprise, never having suspected that all of the rivalry between the two doctors was also a form of brotherly love and respect.

Ayuko stepped in, dragging Hiroshi away and going to their car. Ken watched his associate go away, knowing that he may never see him again. His eyes also filled with tears. Akane put her hand on Ken's shoulder, "Come on Ken. The wedding is about to start. Mitsuki would be so upset if we were late."

Ken picks his cheek up, "Yes dear." They walk together, Travis and Mitsuki R. joining them along the way. They walked back to the underside of the Skylight where the wedding was to be held.

Travis spotted Naoya Shiozaki and Isawa Toshihiko sitting at the front looking at Kazuki jealously. Dee was standing as the maid of honor. Travis looked at Mitsuki R, "I need to go, Mitsuki; I'm the best man."

"Alright. I understand," Mitsuki R. answered, and then she gave Travis a quick kiss on the cheek, then went to sit by Yayoi, Alice, Ryla, and Mina.

Travis then walked up to his position. Yayoi smiled up at him, holding hands with her boyfriend. She mouthed to Travis, 'Thank you'. Then she smirked as her boyfriend kissed her neck. The American never could remember the guy's name.

Travis smiled at Kazuki as the groom got into position. Travis was surprised as he looked into Kazuki's eyes. He saw a determination that reminded him of that one day in the locker room, almost a year ago, only not formed out of anger.

_Wow,_ Travis thought, _He is really changing. He's totally ready for this._

Then Kazuki froze. Travis turned and saw Mitsuki S. walk down the aisle led by Ken.

He heard a low whistle from Kazuki and almost made the same whistle. She looked stunning in her wedding gown. The gown was a white silk, reaching all the way down to her feet. But the striking aspect of the dress was that it fit almost exactly like a second skin on the upper half of her body.

_I take that back. No man could be ready for her_, Travis almost laughed at the faces on Isawa and Shiozaki; they were almost drooling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kazuki notice and glare at his friends. The look he gave them actually got them to behave.

Travis smiled to himself about how well Kazuki had matured in the past year since he had arrived. Then he smiled over at Dee, who was now 15 and a half years old. She smiled back, still as innocent as ever. He thought back to what happened in the lunch room whenever she walked in. The first time it happened reminded him of when he first started going to school here.

A hauntingly familiar voice echoed in Travis' head, "Please...give the... young... couple... our best."

_I will_, he assured the voice.

All of a sudden, Travis was jolted out of his reverie as Mitsuki S. got up to the altar. He kept smiling as he watched two of his closest friends in his new world be joined to each other for the rest of their lives.

After the ceremony and reception were over, it was time to begin the launch. Almost all of the crew was now in the Skylight, with the exception of Kazuki and Travis. The male pilots, each in their respective mecha, were to fly behind each wing of the Skylight as the honor guard. Each would be activating the Light Hawk Wings upon lift-off and preparing for the special display.

Dee was chosen to make the countdown. Travis looked out over all the people out below them.

Wow, Travis, that's a lot of people down there. Tatsuma said.

"Yeah, pal; I know. And all here to say goodbye to us," Travis answered, smiling,

_Planetary exiles to planetary heroes in a year. The world...the universe works that way sometimes_.,"Lt. Commander Ecks to Lt. Rara. Can you hear me, Mitsuki?"

"Yes, Travis, I can," Mitsuki R. answered, smiling because Travis had called her.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony today?"

Travis heard Mitsuki giggling. "Yes I did, Travis. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, gorgeous. Do you want the same kind?"

Travis saw on the com screen Mitsuki's face slowly flush, but noticed that it wasn't as large as she would have blushed over that in the past, "No Travis, I want one that is just us and our friends."

Travis smiled, "I agree."

Dee's voice cut in on the main speaker, "Attention, attention! T-minus 10 seconds till launch. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0." Right as Dee said zero the Skylight slowly began to lift off the ground.

"Alright. Travis, Kazuki, Light Hawk Wings now!!!" Ken ordered.

"You heard the man Tatsuma. Activate Light Hawk Wings." Travis said to his mecha.

Alright Travis. Synchronizing with Zinv. Synchronization complete. Light Hawk Wings activation in 3...2...1...0 At that point, both Zinv and Tatsuma roared as their Light Hawk Wings opened washing the crowd in the energy wave. They both began flying behind the Skylight.

"Time for the finale, boys." Ken announced.

"Right," Travis and Kazuki answer together.

"You ready Travis?" Kazuki asked his American friend.

"You bet Kazuki. Let's do this." Travis answered.

Travis charged up both his Chain Lightning as Kazuki began to prepare a gravity shell. They both counted backward from three in time with Ken Sanada. Upon the count of Zero, Travis released his chain lightning, Kazuki fired his gravity shell and Ken Sanada sent several beams from the Skylights weapons. They met exactly between Zinv and Tatsuma, relatively speaking of course, and burst into an enormous flare.

The whole crowd shouted and cheered as the Skylight broke free of Earth's gravity to begin its long, lonely journey.

Authors note:

Hi my name is Thorin Blauvelt and I am co-writing this story with Will Rogers. For those of you who have enjoyed chapters 1-6 of Interstellar Dual! I'm glad you decided to read my part. Anything I write and is posted on here has met Will's approval before it was posted and so I am not stealing his story. What happened was I read chapters 1-4 before 5 and 6 came out and loved them so much I asked the site Admin. if Will planned to write any more, and if he did, did he need any help and if he didn't if I could have permission to continue it. Well as you all have noticed it turned out Will did intend to write more but said he was glad for the help. I hope you don't mind chapter 7 being a little on the short side but its sort of the transition chapter between Earth and space. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest of the chapters Will and I put out.

As said before, Interstellar Dual! was originally posted at dualfans.host.sk , so what Thor's Author's Note is talking about is from back then.

The following was written by Will Rogers (Xtor49)

Travis Ecks stepped onto the bridge of the Skylight shortly after reboarding, "Captain Sanada, can I speak with you in private?"

Dr. Sanada saw from Travis' expression that the young man felt this was very important, "Of course, Lt. Commander." They walked into the captain's office nearby.

_What could Travis need to talk to him about already? Did we forget something?_ Kauro Hayase wondered.

"Yes, Travis, what is it?" Dr. Sanada queried in his office as he sat in his chair.

Travis sat across from him, "Well, this is kind of a sensitive subject...is there anyway we could make birth control or something on this ship?"

The doctor leaned back in surprise, "What brought this on?"

"Well...say we got into a battle, and a portion of our female crew was pregnant? Namely, your daughter. If Mitsuki was pregnant, her life sympathy would be off, and she literally couldn't pilot Sakura. We would lose a good portion of our strength, and we need all we can get. Also, combat is no place to raise a small child. We don't have facilities for a day-care, anyway," Travis answered.

"Yes, I see your point. Our crew is mostly made of young couples, or those with children at least in high school. While we cannot stop anyone from having a child, we should encourage against it and help to prevent it. It should be possible to manufacture condoms and birth control. I'll get some people on it later; I'd rather not announce it over the intercom, you understand," Dr. Sanada told him.

Travis nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, Doc." "Dismissed," the older man stated. Travis left, _Now I just have to talk to the newlyweds about it. _

Author's note: this was a subject I felt had to be addressed. I sincerely doubt the government would've paid for two years worth of condoms for the entire crew. So there had to be some reason why Kazuki doesn't get Mitsuki pregnant. It's not like you can expect them to take vows of chastity for two years. No babies any time soon. Sorry.


	8. Jintaro

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. Interstellar Dual! initially created by Will Rogers (Xtor49).

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

: a mecha is speaking

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note. Underlined text is not spoken by characters.

Chapter 8 Jintaro

By Thorin Blauvelt

The two years of the Skylight's journey were coming to a close. The planet they had chosen, based upon the Marikesan star charts, was only a few weeks away. Mitsuki and Kazuki's anniversary was even closer, and Travis was busy preparing the celebration with everyone in the conference room, "Alright, we've only got a few days to set this up. This party is for the entire crew, so it's gonna be a lot of work. What plans do you all have?"

Dee, now 17 and a half, raised her hand excitedly, "Can we have a big dance?" Dee had seemingly retained her naiveté and child-like innocence, but had grown into a beautiful young woman.

Travis hesitated, a look of concern crossing his face for a second, but nodded, "Yeah, that's a great idea, Dee. Everyone likes a dance."

"How about a buffet? I'll help with the cooking," Mitsuki Rara suggested.

"Then it's a guaranteed hit, gorgeous," Travis praised. Miss Rara beamed, rather than blush.

"I'll help too," Mitsuki Yotsuga entered the room with her husband Kazuki.

"Oh, no you don't! You two aren't gonna do a thing except make each other sick of the other's company while everyone else handles this! It's YOUR anniversary, for goodness' sake!" Travis protested.

There once was a time that the young woman would've gotten angry, but Kazuki's laid-back attitude had rubbed off on her over time. Instead, she merely sighed. _Too bad we couldn't have made it a surprise party. But there's no way we could've hid it from them,_ Travis thought.

"I could never get sick of you, Mitsuki," Kazuki hugged her from behind. The dark brown haired woman closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the embrace.

"Alright, you two. Out!" Ryla pushed the married couple back out of the room.

"We need decorations!" Mina stated.

"We could have a karaoke machine!" Alice offered.

"Sounds good," Travis nodded, "Anything else? Okay, then. Alice, you get the karaoke machine. Mina, get some of the crew to help you with decorations. Ryla, collect some music for the dance. Mitsuki, start on that buffet idea. Dee, tell the crew what's going on. I'll be getting the dance set up in Cargo Bay 3," Travis assigned, "Let's go, everyone!"

They all left the conference room, except Dr. Sanada, Akane, and Travis. "How's the surprise for Kazuki coming?" the young man asked.

"The blowhard says that the boys are coming. The Holographic Transceiver is set up," Dr. Sanada answered, talking about Professor Rara.

"I'm surprised you agreed to the dance, Travis. You tend to be as protective of Dee as anyone," Akane remarked.

"She's growing up. If we try to keep her isolated from boys, things will only turn out badly. A dance is a good way for her to learn, and we can keep an eye on her. Besides, if any of them touch her inappropriately, they won't live to regret it," Travis stated.

The day of the party came, and almost the entire crew showed up. The gigantic Cargo Bay managed to hold everything quite well. Ryla was acting as DJ, Mina and Alice were serving food and drinks at the buffet with Mitsuki Rara, Dee had a swarm of boys out to dance with her, and Travis was drinking some punch against the wall. Kazuki and Mitsuki Yotsuga entered the room finally.

"Wow! It's amazing!" Mitsuki Y. looked around at the bright colors and people.

"Kazuki, I believe there are a couple of guys who want to talk to you over that way," Travis pointed.

"Hey Kazuki, over here!!" a strangely familiar voice called out from that direction.

Kazuki looked to figure out who was calling him. "Isawa?! Shiozaki?! Is that really you?" Kazuki shouted out in astonishment, walking over.

"Well not quite. Actually Dr. Rara arranged for us to say hi by using this transceiver thingamajig," Isawa answered.

"But hey, at least we get to say hi and everything," Shiozaki added.

"That's true. I've missed you guys," Kazuki replied, "I'm glad Dr. Rara came up with this idea."

"Well actually, my boy, I didn't," Hiroshi Rara stated coming into view. "If you want to thank someone, find my daughter and her boyfriend. They are the ones that came up with the idea." Kazuki, Shiozaki, and Isawa started catching up on events over the past two years. Mitsuki Y. just smiled before going off on her own.

As the collection of testosterone around Dee was rising to somewhat dangerous levels, Travis stepped in, "May I have the next dance?"

"Sure Travis. I'd love to. See you guys later," Dee said, smiling at the disappointed group of guys. She took Travis's hand and they walked out to the dance area. Dee smiled as Travis started dancing with her, "Thank you, Travis. I was getting rather bored dodging all of their advances."

He chuckled. "What's so funny?" she wondered.

"It seems like we haven't been giving you enough credit. No one really wants to admit you're growing up, but you certainly are. Any of them interest you yet?" Travis queried.

"I'm not sure. There's so many right now, I can't get to know any of them at all," Dee sighed.

"Well, it seems like you've been having fun, and that's what matters at a party. Try to go easy on them, eh? You've got more power over those boys than you know," Travis requested.

"Thanks for the dance, Travis. And I think I know exactly how much power I've got over them," with that Dee went back to the crowd of boys and started to flirt, lightly encouraging some and quite a bit of playing one guy off of another.

Travis went to the buffet tables for a snack. "Like a duck to water, isn't she?" Mitsuki Rara said quietly to Travis.

"She sure is. I just hope the water doesn't get too hot for her," he took a bite of a rice ball.

"I don't think there's much chance of anything happening to her," she assured him.

"Why not? Even nice girls like Dee can get in a lot of trouble with boys," Travis remarked between mouthfuls.

"You may not have noticed, but when you walked over there, those boys got scared. Since the Skylight doesn't have a commander, you're second-in-command around here. They also know you're a martial artist. And since Dee's also the adopted daughter of the captain..." Mitsuki trailed off.

"They should know better than to do something stupid," Travis finished.

"None of them are real troublemakers anyway. So you can relax a little," Mitsuki stated.

"Relax, huh? Then would you care to dance, gorgeous?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kind of busy, Travis..." she wanted to, he could tell.

"Go on, Mitsuki! We can handle this!" Mina encouraged.

"That's an order, Lieutenant," Travis replied firmly with a smile.

"Well, I guess I have to then..." Mitsuki grinned.

A couple weeks later: "Captain, our destination is within scanning range," the scanning officer declared.

"Excellent!" Dr. Sanada exclaimed.

"Maybe not, sir! Scans are detecting a large number of ships around the planet. The database has no information on them, but they do seem to be warships!" the scanning officer told him.

"Raise the shields! Get the pilots up here right away, and tell the crew to get to battle stations; we may have a situation," the captain commanded.

"All robot pilots, report to the bridge immediately! Everyone else, prepare battle stations! Possible threat ahead!" the communications officer spoke into her console.

The pilots all got to the bridge promptly. "Holy shit!" Travis saw on the gigantic monitor the fleet of warships, "That's a fuckin' army! A huge army!"

"Captain, they're targeting us! Weapons fire closing in!" the scanning officer warned as blasts of energy hit the protective force field around the ship.

"Our shields can't hold long, Captain! There's too many of them!" Ms. Hayase proclaimed.

The familiar alien voice pounded into Travis' mind, "You...cannot...survive... this...assault. You must...push that...button." An image appeared in his mind of a bright orange button under a transparent plastic casing. Travis spotted it on the engineer's console.

"Shields down! Hull taking damage!" Ms. Hayase shouted as the ship rocked.

"You must...push...," the voice repeated.

Travis ran over, lifted the casing, and slammed his hand down on the orange button.

"**Not that one**!" Dr. Sanada protested, but it was too late.

The entire ship rattled, and it felt as if the ship had somehow jumped. Everyone on the ship that was standing, including the pilots, was knocked to the ground by the ship's movement.

Travis groaned as he slowly came around. Slowly looking around, he held his head in pain. His eyes immediately sought out Mitsuki R. He found her quickly, by looking in his own arms. He gently shook her. "Mitsuki, can you hear me?" He shook her gently again.

Mitsuki slowly came around. "Travis? What happened?" she asked groggily.

"I'm not sure, Mitsuki, but I think it had to do with that button I pushed," Travis answered. He slowly got up and helped Mitsuki to her feet. They looked out the window of the cockpit of the Skylight.

To their amazement they saw...trees. Lots of trees. "Travis, what's going on here?"

Mitsuki clutched his arm.

"I don't know. Tatsuma, can you hear me? What happened?" Travis asked the air.

Yes, I can hear you. I believe the ship just made a fold-space jump, the green mecha answered.

"What the fuck is a fold-space jump?" Travis wondered.

An instantaneous travel from one place to another, Tatsuma clarified.

"Like when Kazuki was sucked out of Hartzinen into Zinv's cockpit?" the young man checked.

Yes. Only we have traveled approximately ten light years, give or take about a quarter light year, Tatsuma explained.

Kazuki suddenly cried out, clutching his head. Mitsuki Y. was next to him, concerned, "Kazuki, what is it?"

"Zinv. He...keeps shouting something... 'We're home'," Kazuki groaned.

"Tatsuma, tell Zinv to quiet down!" Travis yelled.

Kazuki's pain faded a moment later, "Thanks." Travis relayed to Tatsuma what Kazuki said.

He's welcome, the green robot responded.

"Okay. Tatsuma, what does Zinv mean by 'we're home'?" the American queried.

A few seconds later, He says this is Jintaro, his home planet. 

"Okay, everyone, here's what's happened. Those aliens that gave me Tatsuma told me to push that orange button. It caused a space-fold jump that has made us travel about ten light years to the planet Jintaro. The planet that Zinv and Dee come from," Travis stated.

"So **that's** what that button does! We never could figure it out!" Dr. Ken Sanada commented, "I'm glad they had you push it. We were about to be destroyed!"

"Yes...you were," the alien voice entered Travis' mind.

"Excuse me a bit," Travis went into the captain's office, "Who are you guys?!"

"Some call...us...the Overseers. We...try to...keep balance...in the...universe," the voice enlightened, "And...the universe...is not...in...balance."

"What do you mean?" the young man queried. "That army...you saw...is...only a...small...part...of a... much...larger whole. They...are trying...to...take over...everything. We...would've...told you...to push...the button...anyway...for a...nother reason. There is...someone here...who you...know well...to help. Seek...him out...as you... would a...friend," the Overseers voice faded out, and they were gone.

Travis came back out of the office, and told the others of his conversation with the strange alien voice. "What do they mean, 'seek him out as you would a friend'?" Mina questioned.

"I've got an idea. I'll be taking Tatsuma out to try and find this guy," Travis made for the door.

"I'll go with you," Mitsuki Rara followed.

"Not this time, gorgeous. This is something I need to do alone. I might not be back for a few days," he protested.

She grabbed him and gave him a long, fierce kiss. Finally, she let him go, "I needed that to last until you got back. You better not get hurt out there."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll have Tatsuma to protect me. And your love," he squeezed her hand gently before leaving.

What's the plan? Tatsuma asked.

"The Overseers said to seek this guy out as I would a friend. I had a friend back home, a few years younger, kinda like a kid brother. He stayed in the woods, so it was hard to find him. What I would do is bring him to me, by climbing the tallest hill and lighting a fire. Josh'd always show up before nightfall, but this place is a lot bigger. I hope he's okay back on Earth..." Travis answered.

The tallest spot around is to the northeast, Tatsuma told him.

"Yeah. Let's go," Travis had Tatsuma start running in that direction, while he thought about his life on his original world.

Do you regret staying in this universe? Tatsuma wondered.

"No. I love Mitsuki, and I'd miss having you around. And not 'cause you're a giant robot, either. But I feel kinda guilty leaving Josh. He was a tough kid, but didn't really have any other friends. I haven't even thought about him once since coming to this universe," Travis explained.

Suddenly, Travis screamed out in pain as Tatsuma was struck by weapons fire. He looked around and spotted a black mecha the same size as Tatsuma or Zinv. Its fists were a bright red. Two sword hilts could be seen behind the shoulders. Strange spheres were embedded in its chest, five rows of five. A pair of pistol-like guns were on its thighs. It was apparently an artifact mecha, like Zinv, only it had two eyes and wasn't much bulkier than Tatsuma.

"A Marikesan?!" Travis exclaimed. He tried to make contact with the other robot, "This is Lt. Commander Ecks of the Skylight. Cease this hostile action, I mean you-" The black mech fired at Tatsuma, energy beams coming out of the orbs on its chest. Tatsuma was hit and knocked backwards.

Using the jets on his body, Tatsuma kept himself from falling over. "Damn! Combined, those spheres pack quite a punch," Travis' chest hurt.

Chest beam is disabled. My armor cannot last long against that combined firepower, Tatsuma warned. Another burst came from the black mech's torso. The green robot dropped backwards to dodge, using his jets to spin to the side and stand back up. The ebony machine drew its pistols, now firing with them and the blast spheres. Tatsuma jumped up into the air and performed a diving kick to the other robot's head. The emerald automaton flipped off the other's head and slammed a foot square into its back. The dark robot reeled, but didn't lose its balance.

The black mech turned and strafed, firing more shots. Tatsuma easily outran the energy beams. He says his pilot wants us to hold still, Tatsuma said.

"Huh? You mean that mech has a consciousness? And a pilot inside?" Travis blinked as he drove the giant robot.

He says his name is Shinagami, and that there is a pilot inside him, yes, Tatsuma answered.

"That changes things a bit..." Travis saw a decent sized rock on the ground and cartwheeled to pick it up. As he got back on his feet, Tatsuma threw the rock, striking the black machine right between the eyes. It was stunned momentarily, like a person would have been after being hit like that.

"Now!" Travis used the brief disorientation of his opponent to run up to it and take the pistols out of its hands. He used his opponent's own weapons to damage the orbs on its main body, so they couldn't fire anymore.

From his statements, I believe they feel pain, just like you and I, Tatsuma noticed.

Travis threw the pistols off to the sides, "Tell him, 'Welcome to the club. Now suck it up'."

Shinagami picked the less bulky robot up slightly and pushed him away. Tatsuma again used his jets to stay upright. The black robot drew a sword, apparently made of some strange metal.

"If we can handle a plasma blade, this thing shouldn't be a problem," Travis put the green mech into a fighting stance. Shinagami didn't move for a few seconds, as if his pilot was unsure. He charged at the emerald automaton, but not in some sort of mad rush. Tatsuma repeatedly struck the flat of the blade to safely block it.

_This guy's good. Real good. I'm completely on the defensive, using all of Tatsuma's speed just to keep from getting hit,_ Travis thought.

Suddenly, as Tatsuma made to block it once more, Shinagami turned the weapon so its edge sliced through the other mechs right hand. Travis cried out in pain. The dark machine chopped off Tatsuma's left arm below the elbow and decapitated him. "**Light Hawk Wings!**" Travis ordered as he held his head, which was pounding with a massive migraine.

The grayish-white energy wings sprouted from Tatsuma's back, the power surge sending Shinagami soaring backwards. Tatsuma regenerated completely, and the familiar glow formed over his hands. Shinagami stood back up, sword ready. "That does it!" Travis yelled.

Shinagami drew his second sword as the green robot moved toward him with greater speed than before. Tatsuma was too fast for the artifact robot, and knocked his weapons away. Tatsuma's arms planted an onslaught of punches into the ebony mech, his glowing fists leaving deep dents in his opponent's protective casing. He was sent hurtling back as Shinagami sprouted Light Hawk Wings of his own.

"What?! How?!" Travis protested as the black automaton was repaired, "Okay...How do you like **this**?!" Tatsuma moved his hands to his chest, palms facing each other, and a ball of electricity formed. He pushed his hands outward, "Chain Lightning!"

The ball of electricity shot forward and hit Shinagami hard. His body crackled with the energy, and he was obviously in pain. Travis was amazed as the black mecha lost its Light Hawk Wings and fell over. "Shit! It overloaded his systems better than I expected," Travis moved Tatsuma over to check on the dark machine. He sat him up, "Tatsuma, can you tell if he and his pilot are okay?"

...He says we should just kill them already, Tatsuma stated. Travis picked up all of Shinagami's weapons, dropping all but one of the swords. He held the weapon up as if to stab it into the black robot's cockpit, yet he stabbed it into the ground next to him instead.

He wants to know why you spared them, Tatsuma declared.

"Tell him my name is Lt. Commander Travis Ecks of the Earth ship Skylight, and that I want to speak to his pilot face to face, both of us unarmed, to ask him a few questions. That's all," the young man responded.

...The pilot has agreed. He is coming out now, Tatsuma said. "Good," Travis put the emerald machine in a better position to exit from.

The two mechs let their pilots out on the ground minutes later. Travis couldn't see the other pilot's face through his faceplate on his helmet. This other pilot wore a uniform similar to the Skylight's pilots, only black, and he stood a little shorter than Travis.

_He's got five fingers. He's not a High Marikesan, at least, _Travis removed his headgear as they got close to each other.

The other pilot halted with a jerk back, "Travis? Is that really you?"

The American raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

The other pilot practically tackled Travis with a bear hug, "I don't believe it! It is you! How did you find me?!"

Travis could tell this person was crying. "Who are you?" Travis asked. The strange pilot removed his helmet, revealing an 18 year old boy with light blonde hair and striking blue eyes. "Josh! What're you doing here?!" Travis exclaimed.

"I...I never thought I'd see another human being again! I...well, I found your bike lying on the ground a long time ago. When I tried to pick it up, I was suddenly here, on this strange planet! Some voice said, 'Survive, Josh Lands. Survive and prosper, until you are found and needed'. It talked really slow, pausing every couple of words. I haven't heard any voice but Shinagami's since," Josh proclaimed.

_The Overseers..._ "You've been here for **three years**?! What the fuck were those assholes thinking?!" Travis cussed.

"Has it been three years? I lost track of time. Damn, it's good to see you! I'm sorry I attacked you," Josh apologized.

"That's okay. Shinagami, huh? That means 'God of Death', right? They gave that name to the greatest of warriors," Travis looked at the black robot.

"Yeah! What's he called?" Josh pointed at the green mecha, "He's really fast!"

"His name's Tatsuma. And you haven't seen him when he really gets going. The Overseers, that voice that talked to you, brought me to this universe and gave him to me. Damn, is that a gravity shell cannon?!" Travis saw the shape of Shinagami's right arm was just like Zinv's.

"Yeah. Hey, let me show you my place!" Josh offered.

"How about I show you something first?" Travis replied.

"What is it?" the younger man queried.

"You'll see," Travis grinned.

Tatsuma ran back towards the ship, going slower than usual so Shinagami could keep up. Not that the black robot was slow, but rather that Tatsuma was just faster. "Holy shit!" Josh cried out as he saw the artifact space transport.

"That's the Skylight, the ship I came here on with my friends," Travis stated.

"It looks like something out of Dual!" Josh remarked.

Travis chuckled, "You have no idea."

"What do you mean?" Josh was puzzled.

"Just wait. You'll understand soon enough," Travis guided Tatsuma through the open door to the mech storage room. Shinagami followed.

Mitsuki Rara had decided to wait for Travis there, so she could get in Yuriko right away if something happened. Dee had stayed there with her to keep her company, at least for the time being. Travis and Josh rode the elevators down to the ground. Mitsuki Rara ran immediately to Travis and firmly locked his lips to hers.

"You're early," she noted.

"I lucked out," Travis grinned.

_They look kinda familiar...like I've seen them before, years ago...especially the green-haired girl...I may not have seen any girls in years, but I know they're both hot,_ Josh thought.

"Hi! I'm Dee!" the green-haired girl held out her hand to the younger American.

"Hi. I'm, uh..." he stopped.

Travis held back a laugh, "This is my old friend Josh Lands, from my world. Judging by your expression, I'd say you've now got some idea of who these two are, Josh."

"No way. Dammit, no! I'm dreaming! You aren't real! I'm still alone and now I'm going crazy! You can't be real!" Josh tried to run.

Travis ran after him, easily reaching him and grabbing his arm, "Josh, it's okay! They're real, Josh. I'm real. It might take some time to get used to it, but we're all real. You're not alone anymore, pal. You're not crazy. Do you believe me?" Travis' soothing words and voice calmed down the younger man.

Josh looked at Travis for a long moment then nodded, "Yes bro, I do...." At that, Josh collapsed.

Travis caught him, and carried him back to the others, "He's half-starved and tired. I wouldn't have stopped him so easily otherwise. That run drained what was left in him."

"Is he going to be alright?" Dee was quite worried.

"He just needs a rest and some food. I'll take him to sick bay and keep an eye on him," Travis walked off. Mitsuki R. and Dee went with him. Travis was a bit startled at how worried Dee was.

Josh awoke a couple hours later. He sat right up, "Where am I?!"

Travis put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, bro. You're on the Skylight, in medical."

"So, I wasn't dreaming. You really did find me," Josh smiled lightly.

"That's right. And this is really Dee Sanada and Mitsuki Rara from Dual!. Three years after the last episode," Travis gestured to the two young women.

Josh looked towards Dee feeling embarrassed, "I'm sorry I reacted like that."

"That's okay. Travis told us you've been alone for all this time. It must've been terrible," Dee's hand rested on Josh's comfortingly.

He smiled lightly again, "I'm just glad I'm not crazy." Josh looked towards Travis, "I see what you meant earlier. I never suspected that Dual! could be real."

In came Kazuki and Mitsuki Yotsuga. "Oh, great! What, we have to deal with another American now?" Mitsuki Y. complained.

"Just don't hit him. If you think I'm bad about it...Josh's reflexes were always a little too wound up; he'd break your arm before either of you knew what he was doing. And if he's got a weapon like a sword of staff..." Travis warned.

Josh scowled at Travis as she backed off slightly. "Never fear, graceful maiden; I will never harm you. You are too precious a flower to ever cause harm to," he then gently took her hand and kissed it.

Mitsuki Y. laughed elegantly, and whispered to Kazuki, "I hope you were taking notes just then." Kazuki looked a touch confused, but didn't say anything.

"Josh Lands, Lieutenants Kazuki and Mitsuki Yotsuga," Travis had to keep from laughing, as he had overheard Mitsuki's words.

Josh looked at Travis with surprise. "Yeah, they got married. A lot can happen in three years," the older American replied.

Just then, another couple came in. "Josh Lands, Captain slash Dr. Ken Sanada and Akane Sanada," Travis pointed to them.

"So, you're from the same universe as Travis, eh?" Ken started bombarding Josh with questions on Shinagami and other things.

"Daddy! Just leave poor Josh alone! He's still tired, and I'm sure he's hungry. Mitsuki and Mitsuki, could you two prepare a meal for our guest? Travis, Kazuki, would you keep Dad away from him, so he leaves him alone? Josh, would you please come with me?" Dee led Josh out of the room.

As the door closed, Travis bust out laughing.

"What happened?" Dr. Sanada was confused.

"You're not used to her reacting like that, are you, dear?" Akane smirked.

"Dee showed off her spirit for once. It's about damn time, too," Travis stated.

"It's been a little while since I made anything..." Mitsuki Y. muttered.

"There's no way anything you would make anything that wasn't delicious," Kazuki complemented, holding her from behind.

"I guess you were taking notes, dear," Mitsuki commented.

"Kazuki, would you take the captain to see Shinagami? You can use Zinv to talk with him," Travis requested.

"What about you?" Ken wondered.

Travis stepped over to Mitsuki Rara, "I've got to spend some time with a special someone."

Akane gently moved her 'daughter' to the exit, "We'll get started on lunch."

"I think I should go help them," Mitsuki R. commented reluctantly.

"Go on, dear. Travis, just be sure not to keep her too long," Akane called back as she and Mitsuki Y. left.

"I promise," Travis nodded.

"Let's go, Kazuki! I can't wait to tell that pompous windbag that I have a new subject to study that he can't touch!" Dr. Sanada walked out. His words didn't have the feeling they once would have to them; Travis knew that Ken missed his rival greatly.

"So what did you have in mind?" Mitsuki R. queried.

"There's something in my room I want to show you. As I promised, it won't take long," he answered.

"Well, we should hurry, then," she smiled.

At Travis's room, he stopped her, "Wait right here and close your eyes." Mitsuki did so, a little puzzled. Travis opened a drawer in his desk and pulled a small object out. It was a tiny black box. He opened it, held Mitsuki's left hand, and spoke, "You can open your eyes now."

Mitsuki gasped as she saw what was in the box. It was a ring, 24 karat gold studded with diamonds all around, with two large heart-shaped rubies sticking up on either side of the biggest diamond. Travis got down on one knee, "Mitsuki Rara, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I humbly ask...will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

A small tear of joy slid slowly down her cheek as she barely managed to whisper, "Oh Travis, of course I will. I love you with all my heart."

He slid the ring onto her finger, clasped her fingers in his as he stood, and kissed her with all he had. Through his closed eyes, a single tear formed and traveled down the side of his face.

_The ring was really expensive, but she's worth everything to me,_ he thought.

As the kiss broke off, all Mitsuki could think of to say was, "I should go help make lunch now."

Travis chuckled, "Not exactly the response I expected...go ahead. Be sure and make extra, for the crew, since I'm sure they'll want some, too," _And Josh eats like he's starving every time. _Mitsuki nodded and took off, eager to show her ring to the others.

Meanwhile, Dee was giving Josh a tour of the ship, "I'm really sorry about my Dad. He shouldn't act like that."

"It's okay. I kinda expected it," Josh assured her.

"How did you find Shinagami?" Dee asked Josh.

"Well, he was almost destroyed in the last battle here. The cockpit itself was fully intact. The alien voice led me to it and told me to get in. I was like, 'well since I know I'm nuts, what the hell who cares' and got in. I recognized the orbs and put my hands on them. I know this may sound strange but immediately the Light Hawk Wings appeared, and Shin was completely restored. It was exhilarating. I didn't care anymore if I was crazy or not. That feeling made it worth it even if I was nuts so I just started to live. I would either excavate ruins for sealed food or small weapons for hunting. I am very lucky. At the time I was transported here I was packed for a week's worth of woods time so I had a couple of knives as well as clothes and survival gear. I still could have survived without them but it would have been much harder," Josh said, pausing to take a drink of the juice Dee had gotten for him.

"It sounds like the past three years have been hard for you," Dee said, holding his free hand gently.

Josh looked at her hand holding his and blushed deeply, "It wasn't too bad. I'm used to living like that. Though having Shin did help a lot though. He did make life much easier because of all we found. Besides the several hand held weapons that I am now in possession of there are dozens more back at our home. I installed the grav-shell cannon on his arm, as well as the orbs on his chest. The orbs shoot out energy beams. I've got another grav-shell cannon at home; maybe someone could use it."

Dee was still holding his hand. Josh smiled and squeezed her hand gently, his blush fading. Dee also smiled and squeezed back.

The blue mecha, Suzue, has been very nice to me. I like her, Shinagami stated.

"Which robot do you pilot?" Josh asked Dee.

"Suzue, CR3. She says she likes the new black one," Dee answered.

"Shinagami likes her, too," Josh looked deep into her eyes, and found himself calming down. Dee stared back into his. To both of their surprise, their faces drew in closer and their lips met. After a minute, they broke off, smiling.

"Would you go out with me, Dee?" Josh requested.

"Yes, Josh, I would love to," Dee accepted.

"Great! There are some really beautiful spots on Jintaro. Even among the ruined cities. I want to show them to you," Josh said.

"It sounds wonderful. I don't really remember anything about Jintaro. It's a new place for me," Dee stated.

Travis was standing behind them, smirking, "You're getting along a little better than I expected."

Dee and Josh were startled, not knowing he had been there.

Travis laughed, "I was asked to find you two. Lunch is just about ready. I guarantee it'll be the best meal you've had in three years, if not your entire life, Josh."

"Sounds good, bro! I'm starving!" Josh's stomach growled as he stood.

"You're always starving!" Travis retorted, "But I'm hungry, too, and they won't let me eat until I get you two to the mess hall. So, come on." Travis ran on ahead, _I'll leave them alone some more._

As they walked to the cafeteria, Dee queried, "Why do you call him, 'bro'? I thought you two weren't related."

"Well, we're blood brothers. See this scar?" Josh showed her his left hand, which had once had a deep cut down the middle horizontally. Dee nodded. "He's got one, too. We cut our hands and clasped them together, our blood entering each other's body. We've got the same blood, so we're blood brothers," Josh explained.

"I get it. You two wanted to symbolize that you were more than friends," Dee replied.

"I'm...kinda surprised you don't find it offensive," Josh admitted.

"I think the emotion behind it is more important. I think it's charming," Dee held his hand in her own.

Josh smiled slightly, "I'm glad."

Will's Note: While Thor wrote this, it has been heavily edited and changed slightly by me, so it's about 80 his. Josh Lands, Shinagami, and the powerful new enemy were created by Thorin. In the next chapter, Josh shows everyone where he has been living all this time.


	9. A New Home

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. Interstellar Dual! originally created by Will Rogers (Xtor49).

Co-writer: Thorin Blauvelt

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note. Underlined text is not spoken by characters.

: a mecha is speaking

Chapter 9 A New Home

By Thorin Blauvelt

In the mess hall, both Mitsukis and Akane had created a literal feast. As Travis had ran ahead of Dee and Josh, he came in first, "They should be here momentarily."

The American sat next to Kazuki. Mitsuki Rara sat next to her fiancé, and Mitsuki Yotsuga sat next to her husband. Further down the table sat Akane next to Dr. Sanada, as well as Mina, Ryla, and Alice.

It wasn't long before Josh and Dee came in, holding hands. Ken almost jumped out of his skin at the sight, but calmed down. "They grow up so fast, don't they Akane?" he said quietly.

"Yes, dear, they do," Akane held Ken's hand reassuringly.

"Hey, Josh, sit over here!" Travis beckoned. Josh and Dee moved to the chairs across from Travis and Kazuki. Josh pulled Dee's chair politely, and she smiled thanks as to him as she sat down.

Dee saw Mitsuki R.'s ring, gasped, and looked at Travis and her. Travis nodded, putting his arm around Miss Rara. As Josh sat down next to her, his eyes locked onto the food in amazement.

Everyone else started eating, "Itadakimas!" Japanese word used before eating.

It was two minutes later that Travis finally realized the problem, "The food's really there, Josh. You can eat all you want. Go ahead." Josh shook his head to shake off his daze, and began to wolf down his food.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit..." Travis suggested, but Josh didn't seem to hear him. Everyone was watching him.

"He's eaten enough to feed five people...in just ten minutes," Mitsuki R. noted quietly to Travis.

"That's not too big a deal. He's not used to Japanese meals, which are small and high in carbs. His manners would impress even Reika, even at his speed," Travis replied.

Dee watched silently, a smile on her face. Before anyone but Travis was half done, Josh had eaten all the food in front of him. He took a napkin and wiped his lips, "Thank you, ladies. The food each of you prepared was exquisite. I don't suppose I could have seconds?"

Travis and Kazuki nearly fell out of their chairs from laughing so hard. Only Dee was thinking coherently enough to dish up more food for the young man, filling three plates. Travis got the idea that she would've carried more over, had she been able to.

"That's why I suggested making plenty," Travis whispered to the young woman beside him. Members of the crew had come in to enjoy the well-prepared meal earlier. By this time, word had spread about Josh and his incredible eating speed, and much of the crew had surrounded the table to watch.

After Dee came back with another set of plates, one person declared, "I bet 5000 yen he eats another set!"

"You're on!" another crewmember said.

"I bet 5000 he eats two more!"

"I bet 10000 he eats three more!" the crew began a semi-wild uproar of betting.

Travis stood up and took charge, "Alright, everyone back up, and go sit down. Anyone got a pen and paper?" A few people had some. "Right. Start taking down people's bets," Travis ordered.

As one of them passed him, he pulled the crewman closer, "Put me down for 50000 that he eats more than eight." The crewman was stunned, but did as he was told. Travis smirked as he sat back down.

Josh ate nine full sets of plates, and no one but Travis had even considered over six. Travis went around collecting his winnings, ranging from yen to jewelry to food. He put it all down on one table, "Alright, everybody. Anyone who's eaten, out of the cafeteria and back to your stations. If you haven't eaten, I think there's some left." Most of the crew had eaten while watching Josh, and so got up to leave. There were only a couple of small groups left, the largest consisting of the officers, Josh, and Akane.

Ken whistled softly, "Well Josh that was an amazing feat. How did you do it?"

"Simply stated, I always keep as much food as I can within my body to store it for when times get lean. Sometimes I would go a few days without finding any food then stumble across either a huge amount of animals, or a large field of wild crops, or a large store of preserved food. I learned quickly how to eat a large amount of food quickly in order to store it." Josh answered.

"Ah, I understand," Ken responded.

Dee leaned over to Josh, "Do you want to invite anyone to join us tomorrow?"

"Well, I already invited Travis earlier. Mitsuki, Kazuki, and...Mitsuki, _Damn, that's confusing_, would you like to see the place I've called home? I'd invite you, Dr. Sanada, but you can't pilot a mech," Josh looked at them all as he talked to them.

"Quite alright, my boy. I'll get to see all of that stuff when you bring it back here," Ken sounded excited.

Kazuki cocked his head for a minute. "Did you find any hover platforms intact Josh?" he asked.

"Yes, I found several but how did you know that they exist?" Josh queried Kazuki.

"Zinv told me to ask," Kazuki replied simply.

"Ah. So will you all come with us?" Josh asked.

"I will," Travis replied.

"Count me in," Mitsuki R. said quietly, taking hold of Travis's hand.

"You bet," Kazuki answered excitedly.

"Anywhere Kazuki goes, so do I," Mitsuki S. stated.

"Then it's settled. We leave at dawn," Josh finished.

"I can't wait," Dee said smiling and giggling. She then slipped under Josh's arm and leaned up against him.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal Josh from you for a bit, Dee? I'd like to do some catching up," Travis checked.

Josh looked at Dee as if to say, "I want to, but not if you don't want me to."

Dee shook her head, "Of course I don't mind."

Josh gave her a little peck on the cheek that made her blush as he stood up. "So you're the Lt. Commander around here, eh? Third-in-command?" Josh queried as he and Travis walked out the door.

"Actually, for some reason, the ship doesn't have a Commander, so I'm second-in command. It has it's perks, but I'd rather if people followed me because they want to, not because they have to," the taller man told him.

"Think I can get a rank?" Josh's words came as no surprise to Travis.

"Probably. All the pilots have one, even Dee. I'll talk to Captain Sanada about it later," Travis assured him.

"Was I imagining things, or does Shinagami feel pain?" Travis questioned.

"Yeah, he does. And what he feels, I feel," Josh answered.

"Same for me and Tatsuma. But how did you get it?" Travis wondered.

"There's a special chamber at home. It did it to him. It doesn't work any more, though," Josh stated, "So what's been happening to you? You've been in this universe as long as I have. Something's got to have been going on."

"Let's go to the records room. You can watch some of what happened to me there. I'll fill in the rest," Travis proposed.

"Awesome!" Josh exclaimed.

The next morning at dawn, the six pilots got into their respective giant robots and stepped out of the Skylight. "It's this way," Josh took off away from the ship.

Suzue caught up with Shinagami as best as she could. The black mech slowed down slightly to run next to her.

Zinv and Sakura had started off together at the beginning.

I don't like moving slow, Tatsuma complained.

Travis had the emerald robot pick up Yuriko into his arms, "The extra weight'll slow us down naturally. And it's a good excuse to hold her."

Mitsuki Rara giggled, "Yuriko says we should do this more often."

I agree, Tatsuma replied.

"Well, I guess we'll have to, then," Travis grinned. Tatsuma took off after the others, still able to catch up.

The mechs traveled for over an hour before they reached a building. As they got closer, they saw it was made up of a cobble of buildings. _What the fuck?, _"Josh, why's this place look like a pile of junk?"

"If it didn't, it would be too dangerous to live here. I'll explain later," Josh brought Shinagami's hands together. Suddenly, a large slab of the pile slowly split open.

"That's one way to make a door," Kazuki remarked.

Zinv says that Shinagami manipulated gravity to make that door, much like his withering grasp. Only Shinagami seems capable of far greater control than Zinv could manage without great difficulty. Josh seems to have unlocked far more ability from Shinagami than any previous pilot, Tatsuma told Travis.

"What about **your** withering grasp?" Travis queried.

I create an energy field that applies pressure. It is similar, but different, and takes more power. I have no control over gravity, unlike Zinv and Shinagami. Tatsuma explained.

"Yeah, I've never used the grasp much, since it does seem to drain you," Travis nodded.

The huge chamber inside was dark. Josh smiled as he felt Suzue clutching Shinagami. He flicked a switch inside his cockpit that turned on the lights remotely. Travis looked around. He saw numerous weapons lying around with almost little care, but also saw several small boxes that were stacked with so much care and while the drawings on them were crude they were done with a loving hand.

"Hey Josh, what's in those boxes?" he called out over the com.

"The bodies of the dead people I uncovered during my search yesterday. Mostly bones, though. Almost all the flesh of any body I have found had either rotted away or stripped away by scavengers decades ago," Josh replied in a level voice that Travis recognized as the voice he always used when controlling large amounts of pain.

"Do you need some help burying them, bro?" Travis asked knowing how Josh must be feeling right now.

"No. The only person that I will let help bury these dead is Dee. But only if she asks me to let her. I don't want her to know what is in them. That is why I answered you on a mecha to mecha link," Josh turned away from the caskets.

Abruptly, a loud and annoying siren filled the chamber. "What's that noise?!" Mitsuki Y. wondered.

"Oh, no! They've returned already," Josh said, his second line strangely calm after the fear in the first.

"Who've returned?" Travis queried.

"I call them the Devastators. They over fly this planet every so often to make sure it is still uninhabited. Any life that they see they immediately blast. That is the reason my home looks like a hunk of.....**Oh shit**!!! Your ship. It's exposed to them. If they see it they will destroy it," the worry in Josh's voice returned.

"Captain Sanada, this is Travis! Move the Skylight at maximum atmospheric speed to our location **now**!" Travis radioed the ship.

"You heard him, everyone, get to it! What's this about, Travis?" Dr. Sanada asked.

"Josh says there's an enemy fleet coming that'll blow you up if they spot you! There's room enough for the Skylight here," Travis explained.

The Skylight arrived within a couple of minutes. _We should've come here in the ship in the first place, saved some time_, Travis thought, "Okay, everyone back in the mecha bay!" All the robots got inside the artifact ship, except Shinagami.

"Doctor, fly the Skylight inside. Be careful not to hit anything," Josh ordered. The ship went inside the opening. Shinagami closed the entrance much like he had opened it earlier. "Shut down all of the Skylight's systems right away, and keep everyone silent," Josh told the bridge.

The ship set down on the ground, and grew dark as its power was turned off. Shinagami entered the mecha bay, kneeling down so Josh could get out easier.

After a few minutes, loud explosions could be heard outside. All the robots had been braced to avoid falling over. Some of the explosions caused the Skylight to shake. The six pilots were the only ones in the mech storage area as they clung tightly to each other. The detonations continued for about an hour, and then stopped as quickly as they had began. Holding Dee close to him, Josh went to sleep.

Hours later, Josh awoke to find everyone but Travis had also fallen asleep. The Lt. Commander was sitting with Mitsuki Rara laying her head in his lap, as he looked towards Tatsuma as if they were talking. _Probably are,_ Josh thought. He moved next to his blood brother, speaking quietly as he sat down, "What's up?"

"Tatsuma was just telling me about what he determined from those Devastators of yours. He believes that the army that nearly destroyed us was connected to them. So, how often do these attacks happen?" Travis raised an eyebrow.

"Once a month or so. It varies sometimes. I'm never sure. That's why I depend on that alert system. It keeps me alive. I tried fighting them once, and almost paid with my life. As it is they penetrated the cockpit and damaged one of my arms nearly beyond salvation. Luckily I had found a healing tank earlier that week, so I was able to survive."

He looked down at his right arm, almost in despair. Then he looked up at all of them. "But now that all of you are here we have a chance. With three Artifact Mechas and six Core Robots, I know we can win. Especially with all the equipment I can upgrade the Core Robots with. I know I can add some of the blast spheres like Shin has on his chest to them," Josh explicated.

"A little extra firepower's good," Travis nodded. "I've also got some grav-shell cannons they might carry. No where near the power of Shin or Zinv, and they don't carry many shots, but they'll take out more at a time than the rifles could," the younger American shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll find something else in here to use, with a little bit of looking," Travis didn't sound enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked.

"I knew that we'd have to fight again; the Overseers told me that. But I was hoping...it seems the more we fight, the worse the enemy gets. One of these days, our luck's gonna run out, and we're gonna lose somebody. I don't want to lose any of my friends...my new family. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Mitsuki..." Travis brushed a strand of hair from his fiancée's face.

Josh's face grew somber, and he glanced toward Dee, "I know how you feel. I never would've guessed I'd need somebody so much, so soon after being alone for years."

Travis looked at Josh, "There may come a time...when I ask you to do something...and you won't understand what I'm planning. I'll need you to just do it, without questions. Even if what I'm thinking might be suicide, I'll need you to trust me, and help the others to trust me. Can you do that?"

Josh didn't like the sound of Travis' words, but he nodded, "You got it, bro."

"Thanks, bro. Think it's safe yet?" Travis checked.

"Yeah, they should be long gone," Josh assured him.

"In that case, why don't you get in Shinagami and radio the bridge and tell them? I'd do it, but it's a bigger climb up to Tatsuma's cockpit," Travis suggested.

"Sounds good. You gonna wake them up while I'm at it?" Josh stood.

"Might as well," Travis leaned down to awaken Miss Rara with a deep kiss. Her arms wrapped around his head after a moment.

When the kiss ended, her eyes opened, "Hi."

Josh chuckled as he walked over to the black robot.

The Skylight came back on, and Shinagami opened the doors for it to go back outside. All the mechs stepped out of the bay. "So, what's the plan?" Ryla asked.

"We're gonna start loading all we can onto the Skylight. There's quite a bit, so this may take a while," Travis answered.

Shinagami was already stacking all the caskets on a hover platform to carry it off.

As Josh took the caskets off in the distance, Dee queried, "Travis, where is Josh going?"

"To go take care of something he has to do. I wouldn't bother him," Travis replied, looking on after Josh as well, "He'll be fine. Let's keep loading."

About twenty minutes later, Josh returned. He wordlessly began to help in emptying his house out. Finally, after about an hour's work it was fully empty. Josh motioned for everyone to get back, holding some of the additional gravity shell cannons. He began by firing off a grav-shell from his arm at the floor, and the ground collapsed.

He continued this until the main room was about eight times its original size, switching to the additional cannons when Shinagami ran out. Now there was plenty of room for the Skylight to fit inside of the shelter, as well as have everyone outside the Skylight, to make small houses for any who wanted them, and store everything that Josh had collected. Josh turned and looked at one wall.

Using more gravity shells, he created large hollows that the Mechas could be placed in. After that, Josh saw that there was a large lip at the entrance. He stared at it for a moment, "Maybe I could fix that somehow...a gravity shell won't work; they don't move far enough on planet."

Travis saw how Shinagami stared, "What's up?"

"I'm trying to think of how I could make that into a slope or something," Josh stated.

"I got this one," Travis replied. Tatsuma climbed inside and used his chest beam to eat away at the ground, shaping it into a gentle slope.

"Excellent!" Josh exclaimed.

In the conference chamber, the officers and Josh got together. "Alright, now there is enough room for everyone and everything within my home. The walls are nearly impenetrable, with the way I used the gravity shells," Josh told them.

"Shall we move in?" Mina questioned. The entire crew liked the idea of a planetary home.

"Not just yet. There's some things to do first," Ken stood up and moved over to Josh, "Travis tells me you'd like to be an officer. Are you sure?"

Josh nodded. The captain pulled a small box from the lab coat he wore over his uniform, "Then you are hereby given the rank of Lieutenant." Josh accepted the box, which held his rank insignia.

_Not Lt. Junior Grade, huh? I guess Doc feels Josh is a good enough leader for that rank,_ Travis thought, "Congratulations, bro."

Next, Ken moved to the door and stuck his head out it, "Ms. Hayase, would you get the Holographic Transceiver? I want that fat blowhard to be here at least partially when we move in."

"Right away, Captain," she responded. Kauro moved the device on a rolling platform into the room a minute later.

"What is it, you spiky-haired birdbrain?" Professor Hiroshi Rara queried as his image appeared shortly after the machine was turned on.

"I just thought you should know we're on Jintaro, the planet the Skylight and Zinv are from," Dr. Sanada grinned, "Travis pushed that orange button we always left alone, saving us from an alien attack and causing a fold-space jump that brought us here."

"**What?! You lucky son of a bitch! Why did I ever listen to her?!**" Hiroshi shouted.

"Don't worry; we'll come get you when we figure out how to use the fold-space drive," Ken laughed.

"On one condition," Travis interrupted.

"Eh? What's that?" Hiroshi wondered.

"Ayuko stays on Earth," Travis stated.

"...Deal," Hiroshi agreed happily.

"I assume you want to stick around while we explore the new place?" Dr. Sanada raised both eyebrows.

"That's the most rhetorical question I've ever heard," Prof. Rara answered.

Ken pushed the cart out of the room himself and spoke to the bridge crew, "Let's get the Skylight inside, shall we?" He took the cart towards an exit out of the ship, talking to Prof. Rara as if he was right next to him and not light years away.

"Uh...dismissed," Travis shrugged, used to Captain Sanada saying that.

A few days later, Travis watched the finishing of the last home from his room aboard the Skylight. Josh stepped in, as the door had been left open, "I thought I might find you here, bro. Nervous about the wedding? Why haven't you moved your stuff yet?"

Travis turned around, leaning back against the wall, "I'm not going to. I don't really need any of it. I'll leave it here on the ship. As for the wedding, it's in two days. Fuck yeah, I'm nervous."

Josh laughed.

"So, what about you and Dee? You two seem to have hit it off better than Mitsuki and I did. Are you planning on joining us?" Travis asked.

"Nah, bro. It's way too early for Dee and me to get married. We are going to wait for our marriage until the one year anniversary of the landing of Skylight on the planet Jintaro. We want to make it a special occasion, and also we don't want to crowd in on your wedding. You two deserve this alone bro," Josh replied.

"There's something that worries me, though," the younger man began. Travis raised an eyebrow. "The main thing that concerns me right now is the food supply. I know Skylight is currently stocked with enough food for five years but what happens then? We can't farm here as long as the Devastators are the de facto rulers of this planet. We need to annihilate them. Once I put a recorder probe on one of the Devastator's ships to see what they did. It turns out that this is the only planet that they try to annihilate all life on but on over 300 other planets they have conquered the populations and are constantly expanding," Josh explained.

Travis sighed, "I had a feeling it was something like that. Really, that's part of why I haven't moved my stuff. I wish I knew what's so special about Jintaro that they won't allow any life to continue. When can we start the upgrades? I want to be ready in about three weeks when they return."

"Travis, I don't want you to get your hopes up too much; the force that bombards here is large by our standards, say the equivalent of the entire Rara army, but to them it's like sending out a squad of ten men when you have ten trillion. Their army is immense. I hope we can win but it will most likely be one squad at a time," Josh warned.

"True, but we're used to overwhelming odds. Shinagami can overload his Light Hawk Wings, right?" Travis queried.

"Yeah. It won't overload quite the same with a grav-shell, though. Zinv should be able to use it with the micro-black hole, but his systems will be out for a couple of hours; he's not really designed to overload," Josh stated.

"We'll have to be near him to pull him out of harms way, if we have to use that. I hope that we won't get in a situation where even that won't be enough to win, but we could," Travis responded.

"Well, we should be done upgrading the mechs in a couple of weeks," Josh said.

"That long?" Travis was surprised.

"Dr. Sanada wants to study everything before installing it, make sure that it won't cause any side effects and is in perfect working order. Besides, cutting through the armor to install the blast spheres isn't a quick process, even on the CRs," Josh clarified,

"Anyhow, everyone's looking for you. The Lt. Commander should be there for the celebration of the finishing of the houses."

"Alright, I'm coming," Travis groaned as he moved for the door.

The day of the wedding came, and everyone was invited. Mitsuki Rara was trying on a dress made by the Mitsuki Y., Akane, Dee, Ryla, Mina, Alice, and Ms. Hayase. All of those women were helping her put it on. She looked in the mirror, "Umm...isn't this dress cut a bit low?"

"No dear, you look wonderful," Akane complemented.

"I wish my father could be here, but I guess having him here as a hologram will have to be good enough," Mitsuki R. said sadly. Ken could be heard laughing outside, where he was waiting. Mitsuki Y. opened the door and slapped him, shutting him up.

Akane then looked seriously at Mitsuki R. "What about your mother, dear. Don't you want her to be here?" she asked.

"Um, well, not really Aunt Akane. I'd rather not after what she did to Travis and me," Mitsuki R. shuddered slightly, "Dad is the one I wish was here."

"I can certainly understand that, dear. After all, she did do that to you twice. But just relax and enjoy the wedding," Akane said soothingly.

"Alright, Aunt Akane. Thank you so much, all of you, for all that you have done." She then smiled at everyone surrounding her.

In another room, Josh and Kazuki were with the bridegroom. "Don't worry man. If I managed to get married without any trouble I know that you can. Just relax and remember that you're marrying the woman that you love with all of your heart. You will be too happy to be able to mess up very much," Kazuki told his friend.

"I don't claim to know anything about marriage bro, but I can tell you're getting a wonderful woman. Like I told you whenever we went through the rapids..." Josh said.

Travis joined him in saying the last part remembering it well. "Just sit back, watch for the rocks, and enjoy the ride," they said together then they both started laughing.

Kazuki looked at both of them as he thought about it, then he joined in the laughter as he realized that his marriage with Mitsuki S. could easily be described in just that way. "That's a good saying for life in general, Josh."

Then Kazuki paused for a minute, his face displaying the fact that he had realized something he deemed to be important. "You know what guys? In one year we will all be brothers."

Travis looked thoughtful, "If you think about it, we're already cousins."

"How's this all work?" Josh wondered. "You'll be Kazuki's brother-in-law when you marry Dee. You're my blood brother, so Kazuki will also be my brother. My Mitsuki is Dee and Mitsuki's cousin, so we'll all be cousins-in-law," Travis explained.

Kazuki laughed, "You're right! We are cousins."

Josh laughed as well, "It sounds like a stereotypical redneck family or something."

"Still, it'll be nice when we're brothers," Kazuki smiled.

_It's not really not a big deal, but I'm glad Kazuki's enjoying it,_ "Yeah. It will be," Travis replied.

"Alright, you got the ring?" Josh checked, changing the subject. Travis pulled it out of his chest pocket and put it right back again. "Okay, then. Looks like we're ready. Let's get to our places," Josh advised.

Mitsuki R. looked up at the altar where her beloved stood waiting for her. She then sighed as she looked at the hologram of her father standing there waiting for her. She walked over to it. She knew her father could see her and would move with her but it just wasn't the same. She stood beside the hologram, thinking how real it looked.

Hiroshi extended his elbow to his daughter. She slowly put her arm into what she thought was only a hologram then gasped as she encountered solid flesh.

"**Dad**?!" Mitsuki R. exclaimed.

"Yes, my little Mitsuki, I am really here," Hiroshi said with a smile.

"B...b...but how??" Mitsuki stammered.

"Ken and I figured out how to make a small fold-space jump from Jintaro to Earth and back. I'll explain it later. And don't worry. The hologram of your mother is really a hologram. Ken and I didn't want her to come along, but the real reason she didn't is Travis threatened to shove her out an airlock if she tried to board the Skylight. It seems he has the same opinion of your mother as you do, only more so. She listened to him. Besides, she is content to remain on Earth. But enough of this dreary conversation, it's time for you to finally get married," Hiroshi said as he started walking a startled Mitsuki R. up to the altar.

Ken, who was watching this whole thing, was somewhere between a laughing and crying. He watched through his tear filled eyes as Hiroshi walked Mitsuki R. up to the altar. Her dress was even more daring then Mitsuki S.'s had been but Travis also was a more mature man then Kazuki was. Instead of whistling at Mitsuki R.'s stunning appearance he simply smiled at her. The ceremony carried on through as Ken, who was in charge of marrying the happy couple being the captain of the ship, pronounced them man and wife before the entire colony. Travis and Mitsuki kissed, sealing the union.

Will's Note: once again, this chapter is a reworded version of what Thorin sent to me. About 85 of the credit is his, not mine. In Chapter 10, you shall read of the true power of Shinagami: Triangular Disintegration


	10. Shinigami's Legacy

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. Interstellar Dual! originally created by Will Rogers (Xtor49).

Co-writer: Thorin Blauvelt

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note. Underlined text is not spoken by characters.

>>: a mecha is speaking

Chapter 10: Shinigami's Legacy

By Thorin Blauvelt

Travis awoke, lying in the king-sized bed inside his new home. Mitsuki Rara...

_No, Mitsuki Ecks,_ he corrected himself in his head, _my wife..._

Mitsuki Ecks was still asleep under the sheets, a slight smile to her lips. _She's never looked so beautiful..._Travis thought.

He looked at his watch on the mantle, _Four days. Today's the fourth day we've been married. Has it really been so long? It feels like...well, a lot less, at least._

Travis got out of bed as quietly and carefully as he could, trying not to awaken the woman he loved. He slipped on his boxers and left the room to go downstairs for a drink. At the window down the hall, facing the back of the house, he could see something purple was back there. Curious, he walked to the window and looked out. Hoshi, Tamaki, and Kagami stood out there, facing away from the house. It was as if they were protecting the building and its occupants. Amused, Travis went back to the bedroom and peeked out the front window.

Tatsuma and Yuriko stood out there, arm in arm. To their right was Shinigami and Suzue, while to their left was Zinv and Sakura. Travis laughed. Tatsuma's head turned back and his eye glowed as he noticed his pilot. "Thanks, pal. To all of you," Travis whispered.

>You're welcome,> Tatsuma replied, and signaled to the other mecha. They all walked away from their stations to return to their own homes.

Travis' laugh had awoken Mitsuki. She snuck up behind him as he watched and pinched him. Travis yelped in surprise and turned around. She giggled. He grinned and kissed her deeply.

"I'm telling you, Kauro; they are a race and can reproduce," Josh argued once again.

Kauro Hayase shook her head violently in disagreement, "There is no way the Core Robots can reproduce. They don't have any form of circuitry for it."

Josh also shook his head, "You don't understand what I'm saying, Kauro. The Core Robots are not part of the Cha'anda, but I believe that they can be. They seem partway there already, with all the modifications that have been made since the series. Shinigami and Zinv are definitely Cha'anda and Tatsuma may be as well. I have found so much evidence supporting this theory."

_I'll never get used to him referring about the old dimensions as 'the series'... _Kauro thought, "Oh, really? Like what?"

"While I was searching over the planet for stuff to survive with I would find groups of three and four destroyed mecha gathered together. One of them would be the size of Shin, the second would be about the size of a Core Robot. Always behind the bigger Mecha would be one or two that were about child size, in human proportions. They were always behind the larger mecha. And, beyond that, Shin tells me about his memories with his Hetchu and his Lintra," Josh began.

Pronounced Het-choo and Lean-tra

"At first, I thought they were his trainers, but during his earlier memories they were much bigger than he was. Yet, as his memories became more recent, He would be much closer to the size of his Lintra. Then, in the final memories before he had a pilot, he was almost the size of his Hetchu. He was growing! Can you imagine that, Kauro?" Josh asked.

"You're certain? I mean you're positive about the Chanda?" Kauro inquired.

"It's Cha'anda, and yes I am," Josh declared.

"It's a pity that we can't make the Core Robots into Hetchus and Lintras," Ken commented.

"Well, the males are Hets and Lin are the females. Anyway, we may actually be able to. Shinigami would ask to go to a certain area once a month. Then I would get out and he would go sit within that area. One time, I asked him what was there. He went very quiet before he said, "This is the site of our origin, our birth, Josh. We must always remember it'," the boy quoted.

"Zinv says he remembers," Kazuki remarked.

"So what does that have to do with turning the Core Robots into Lin?" Mitsuki Yotsuga queried.

Dee finally spoke for the first time in the whole conversation, now looking at Josh, "There once was a device much like the Enhancement Chamber we have here on the Skylight. It was a Conversion Chamber. It could do it. Do you know where it is, Josh?"

"Yes, I do. If you girls want your Core Robots to become even more sentient, we can go excavate it," Josh stated.

"I know I would like that," Mitsuki Ecks proclaimed, having just walked into the conference room with Travis.

Everyone smiled. Professor Hiroshi Rara got up and took his daughter and son-in-law up in a huge embrace. Travis looked a little uncomfortable. The others congratulated the newlyweds. Mitsuki Y. and her counterpart shared a private smile. Josh got back on the subject at hand, "So you want Yuriko to become a Lin?"

"Of course. She's halfway her own being as it is; it wouldn't be right to deny her that. And I wouldn't want to," Mitsuki E. replied.

"As things are, Sakura's my friend, but...talking with her is like talking with Dee when she was a bioroid. She deserves to be able to have a personality of her own," Mitsuki Y. added. Dee nodded.

Mina, Ryla, and Alice piped up in unison, "We do too."

Josh, Kazuki, and Travis exchanged looks before looking to Ken. "You boys are in charge of this. If you need anything from me, just ask. I'm sure the same goes for this one, too," Captain Sanada gestured to Hiroshi next to him. The overweight man glared slightly, but let it slide.

"Can we use the prototype plasma sabers? They'll come in handy," Travis requested.

Ken was a little surprised, but nodded, "Of course, Travis. That is an excellent idea."

"Well, then. We'll start tomorrow morning at dawn," Travis decided.

Josh looked gloomy for a quick second, glancing at Dee afterward, "If only we could find out what happened to Shinigami's Chidlan."

Pronounced Cheed-lin. Translation: Child.

"I'm sure we will find out eventually," Dee assured, but her expression was sad.

It was an hour before dawn. Travis was already in Tatsuma and was preparing for the task ahead, "Let's go pick up the plasma sabers."

>I don't like using weapons, Travis. I much prefer to rely on what I already have. And...I distrust them,> Tatsuma complained.

"I don't care for them much myself, after that fight with Zurrelk. But the Core Robots can't handle them. Besides, it's only temporary, and it'll be much easier with them for this. The quicker we get this done, the sooner Yuriko will be a Lin. You want that, don't you?" Travis checked.

>...I see your point. This is more important than a little discomfort,> Tatsuma answered, picking up the weapons.

At Cargo Bay 1, Dr. Sanada was waiting for Travis and Tatsuma with the crate containing the three sabers and their power packs. Tatsuma walked up to the cargo bay. "Ah, there you are. What kept you?" Ken questioned.

"Tatsuma and I needed to have a discussion on the importance of using the plasma sabers for this," Travis explained.

Tatsuma picked up one of the plasma sabers and attached the power source to the side of his upper right arm. It was a dull black color and about twice as big as his arm. >I really hate this thing, Travis.>

"Love's about compromise, pal. I'm sure Yuriko will appreciate it later," Travis responded.

"Josh and Kazuki are awake and will be ready with Zinv and Shin in a few minutes," Ken told them.

At the Mecha Bay, all the other Mechs were waiting for Travis and Tatsuma. "Hey, Josh, how far away is the location of the Conversion Chamber," Travis wondered.

"About 10,000 klicks south," was the boy's response.

"Maybe we should use the Skylight to take us there?" Mitsuki Y. recommended.

Zinv and Shinigami shook their heads. >They say that would be wrong,> Tatsuma stated.

"Interesting. Still, we should be able to travel most of the distance in the Skylight," Travis replied.

"I'd say it would be okay if we landed five klicks away from the edge of the location," Josh affirmed.

"You heard the man. Let's get up in the air," Travis ordered.

A few minutes after the ship took off, following Josh's directions, he instructed, "Stop here. No further Captain Sanada. We go the rest of the way on foot, so to speak. You all may follow on wheeled vehicles, but nothing more. We will not dishonor the site by going faster than 20 klicks an hour." About 12.5 miles per hour.

"Alright, Josh, no further in the Skylight. We will get out one of the Land Tracks so we can follow you," Ken chose.

The slow journey towards the Conversion Chamber began. Josh and Shin lead the way towards the center of the area. It took them about fifteen minutes to reach their destination, a huge mound. Shinigami and Zinv fell to their knees, surprising their pilots as well as everyone else.

>Should I do that, too?> Tatsuma asked.

"Damned if I know," Travis muttered.

After about five minutes, the two artifact Mechas got back up. "Well, that settles it. This is the place," Ken remarked, "What now, Josh?"

Before the boy could reply, Shinigami spoke to him, >Josh, would you please get out?>

"...Alright," Josh opened the cockpit and got out. Kazuki was doing the same. Afterward, the two pilot-less machines stood on opposite sides of the mound.

"Josh, what is going on?" Ken queried.

"Honestly, Doctor...I mean, Captain Sanada, I have no idea what is going on. Shin just asked me to get out then, well, just started doing what he is doing," Josh explicated.

Zinv and Shinigami got back on their knees, clasping their hands together as if praying. Tatsuma repeated what they said to Travis, who passed it on to everyone else. "Oh, ancient ones of days gone by, we remember you and your time!"

Josh made a comment, "Well, that's just like normal."

"Oh, revered ones of old, we beseech upon you to reveal that which has lain hidden for all these centuries!" Travis repeated what Tatsuma told him.

Josh looked spooked, "Now that ain't normal."

The two mechs bowed to the center once more. Suddenly the ground started shaking. The center of the mound split open, revealing a burnished surface much like how Zinv's armor used to look. More of it was disclosed, showing the chamber to be huge, bigger than the Skylight by far. The ground finally stopped shaking, leaving the Conversion Chamber partially exposed.

After seven days of extensive labor of excavating the ancient Conversion Chamber, everyone was exhausted. Between the lifting of the rubble and cutting of the dirt and stone, every Mecha and human was about to drop. Josh was smiling as they started to return back to the Skylight, their workday done.

Abruptly, a thousand Devastator robots and fifty Devastator ships swooped down out of the sky. "Their focusing their fire upon the Core Robots!" Travis realized instantly.

"They thing the Core Robots are Lintras! They're trying to insure the end of the Cha'anda! **Protect the Core Robots!!!**" Josh hollered.

Shinigami, Tatsuma, and Zinv mustered together all their remaining strength, flying into a flurry of blows in an effort to save the feminine machines. Dee screamed out in terror. A mere moment later the enemy further concentrated its assault, targeting Dee inside Suzue specifically. "Leave her alone, you bastards!" Travis shouted as Tatsuma launched a Chain Lightning.

The blue mecha lost her legs first, then her arms and her head. Dee shrieked as Suzue lay totally helpless on the ground. Josh snarled in pure rage. Shinigami's Light Hawk Wings shot out. Moving with a speed close to Tatsuma's, the black machine rushed toward her. His body blocked some of the weapons fire as he picked Suzue up and hurriedly threw what was left of her to Tatsuma.

"Everyone, back away from us!" Josh warned as Shinigami's body glowed a bright white. Instantaneously, the radiance was gone, replaced by an utter absence of light. In the center of the darkness Shinigami let out an explosive roar, which was joined by a second and a third. The bubble of darkness disappeared, leaving three Shinigami's in the center of a large crater.

Suzue's cockpit was now open as Tatsuma held it, so Dee could see what was going on. The green-haired girl's eyes went wide as she proclaimed in shock, "Primus, Secondus, and **Tercius!**" To Travis she yelled, "Get back! Get everyone **back**!!!"

"Everyone, get as far away from Shin as you can!" Travis ordered, "Dee, what the fuck is going on?!"

"Shinigami has split into his three aspects. Tercius is created through pure rage. Secondus through hate. And...Primus...maintains them through love. Without pure love fueling the hate and rage, Secondus and Tercius cannot exist," Dee's voice showed that she was realizing the full meaning of her words as she spoke, "This is the beginning of Shinigami's ultimate attack!"

The three aspects of Shinigami spread out, surrounding the Devastators. Any Devastator that got in the way was immediately crushed or destroyed. Soon, the three aspects were positioned in the points of a triangle around their enemies. The fists of each of them were glowing red. This glow expanded and brightened until each fist looked like a miniature star. Simultaneously, Primus, Secondus, and Tercius threw their arms out towards each other. The red lights shot out in beams, connecting the three of them in a red triangle. Once this was completed, the Light Hawk Wings of the trio shined as red as the light from their fists.

"Triangular Disintegration..." Dee's voice sounded nervous, scared even, "Shinigami's ultimate attack. The reason he was the mightiest and most feared of the Cha'anda. He has only begun the attack."

The beams of the triangle split off, creating the outline of a triangular pyramid. The pyramid filled with red light as the Devastators were trapped inside it, and the light only got stronger. Soon it was blindingly strong, and everyone looked away. The light started to fade, and all of the Devastator units were gone. The three aspects of Shinigami became visible again. As the light faded, so did Secondus, Tercius, and the Light Hawk Wings on Primus.

"Travis, get me over to him!" Dee contacted the older American.

"You got it!" Travis said, speeding toward Shinigami as he fell to the ground. As Tatsuma stopped, Dee jumped out of Suzue. She landed somewhat rough, but ran to Shinigami's cockpit right as Josh fell out. She tried to catch him but wasn't strong enough, and fell to the ground under his weight. Recovering quickly, Dee clutched the boy to her chest.

Josh opened his eyes and looked up at her, a relieved smile emerging on his lips. "Good. You're safe," he muttered lightly before passing out. Dee tried to carry him, but couldn't lift him very well.

"Let me," Travis bent down next to her, having gotten out of Tatsuma to check on his friend.

Dee shook her head, "I'll do it." Travis nodded, and walked with her back to Tatsuma. Zinv lifted Shinigami and hauled him back to the Skylight.

Ken, Hiroshi, and Kauro intensively poured over the data obtained from the Skylight's scanners once they got back to the base, studying the Triangular Disintegration. They were going nuts over all the data, the two men more so than Kauro. Meanwhile, in the ship's infirmary, the other pilots were watching over Josh.

Mitsuki Y. broke the silence first, looking at Josh as he awoke, "What is it with you Americans? You can't find a new technique without passing out. I mean, Kazuki unleashed a black hole, and **he** didn't pass out."

Travis held Josh down with the soft touch of his hand on his shoulder, as the younger man was trying to sit up in bed, "Well, Kazuki and Zinv don't have the bond that Josh and I have with Shin and Tatsuma. We feel when they hurt, when they're tired, and can even tell how they're feeling. It was that bond that made me pass out, since Tatsuma was so badly damaged. Not the Final Discharge itself."

Travis gazed down at his friend, "Stay down, man. You don't want to strain yourself. Besides, you might wake Dee up."

Josh noticed that Dee was lying asleep on his lap. He started gently stroking her hair, "How long have I been out?"

"Just a couple hours," Travis answered.

"Then how come Dee's laying on me asleep? She looks like she's been up for days," Josh queried.

"She insisted on carrying you all the way here," Mitsuki Y. declared.

Josh smirked faintly, mumbling something as he fell asleep once more.

"What did he say?" Mitsuki E. asked Travis, the closest one awake to the boy.

"He said, 'That's my girl'," Travis ran his hand through Josh's hair playfully.

A smile appeared on Dee's lips as she nuzzled her face further into Josh's lap.

The excavation of the Conversion Chamber continued a couple days later, only now two CRs and one of the Hets were kept off duty to watch, so that they would be fresh in the event of another Devastator attack. Travis and Tatsuma insisted upon working, saying that Tatsuma had more energy than Shinigami or Zinv. About a week of grueling work later, the dig was completed. Suzue was decided to be the first to enter.

They all walked in a slow procession to the entrance of the Conversion Chamber, all of the mechs without their pilots. Shinigami walked to the control box on the side of the chamber, guided by an ancient poem passed down to all Chids. Means children.

Once the fateful day comes

When our race seems dead

Summon the old chamber

To bring matters to a head

The new being enters the chamber

The old enters the left side box

And remembers never to touch

The box that looks like rocks

Advance to full strength

Twist the light green knob

Turn it thrice and not a bit more

Or the new one will be a glob

In five glacks you undo it About 7 minutes

And reverse the dial four times

And woe to your enemy

He will pay for his crimes

After reciting the poem to himself, Shinigami commanded the doors to open, and then he walked to the left side box. He slowly advanced the power to maximum, still amazed at the scale the chamber was built on. He then put his palm above the light green knob and waited for Suzue to enter the chamber.

>Are you ready, beloved?> Shin asked.

Suzue nodded.

With that, she entered the ancient Conversion Chamber, and the doors sealed behind her as Shin touched the green knob. Then he slowly turned it three times. Once he finished turning it the third time the chamber began to slowly light up, its surface beginning to look a lot like the way the artifact rifles and Zinv's old armor did. Then it started to turn the translucent gray-white of the Light Hawk Wings. In the center of the top, a large blue light began to shine. Soon, with a flash, it turned into an extremely bright beam.

Everyone quickly covered their eyes. The light gradually increased in luminosity before changing to pure white, lancing across the heavens. It was as if it was declaring for all to know that a new Cha'anda was born.

Five glacks later Shinigami turned the light green knob back four times. The radiance from the chamber dulled slowly but surely before dying out fully. Now that everyone could see again, Shinigami opened the door hesitantly. The inside was pitch black. Afraid he might have made a mistake, Shin ran out of the control box to the front of the chamber.

Suzue dived out of the device onto the black mech, catching him in a glomp like those so commonly found in animes. Shin's two eyes glowed brightly as he looked at Suzue. The former Core Robot had picked up far more curves, making her look even more feminine. Her face had also become more defined, almost innocent looking. Her new figure was merely outward signs of her internal changes. Suzue was now a Lin.

Shinigami turned his head to Josh, apparently speaking with him. "No problem, man; you've earned it," Josh nodded.

Getting up, Suzue and Shinigami walked away.

Ken turned to the younger American, "Josh, where are they going?"

Travis put his arm over the Captain's shoulders, "Suzue just effectively completed puberty. What do humans do in that situation?"

"Huh? What do y-... Oh. Do you think they'd mind if-" Dr. Sanada began.

"Yes!" Josh and Dee answered together.

>Is it Yuriko's turn now?> Tatsuma eagerly questioned.

Travis grinned, "Sure, pal."

After all the CRs had been converted into Lins, Josh installed blast spheres on them like the ones Shin had. Over the next two weeks, each Lin got nine blast spheres, arranged in a square pattern on their chests. Ammo pouches were also attached to the females, so they could carry additional power packs for the smaller gravity cannons.

Author's Note: If anyone out there wants to write that lemon go ahead but I'm sure not about to do it. Honestly I'm surprised you even asked me to write it. Will, do you understand these people?

Will's Note: (Someone asked if we might ever write a lemon of Interstellar Dual!) First off, I have no intention of writing a lemon of Interstellar Dual!, as I feel it might degrade the story in some people's eyes. I have heard that writing a decent lemon is a good test of one's writing ability, and most people who try are highly unsuccessful. In response to Thor's question: not really, but I take it as a complement that they would like Interstellar Dual! enough to want a lemon of it.

As with previous chapters written by Thorin, this is a slightly reworded version. 90 is his.

Chapter 11 will be written by yours truly. 

You may have noticed that Shinigami used to be spelled Shin**a**gami. That was a mistake on our part, which we have now fixed.

When I named Tatsuma, I was referring to Tatsumaki, which means Tornado. However, Tatsuma is closer translated to meaning Severing Horse. Oops, bad mistake on my part.

Glossary of terms for the Cha'anda:

Lintra: Female parent.

Hetchu: Male parent.

Lin: Female

Het: Male

Chidlan: Son

Chidlar: Daughter

Chid: Child


	11. Dynamo

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. Interstellar Dual! originally created by Will Rogers (Xtor49).

Co-writer: Thorin Blauvelt

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note. Underlined text is not spoken by characters.

>>: a mecha is speaking

Interstellar Dual!, Part 11: Dynamo

By Will Rogers(Xtor49)

Travis watched a recording of the Devastator attack from when they had been digging up the Conversion Chamber. He analyzed all the data that the Skylight had received on the enemy units. After a couple of minutes Travis leaned back in his seat with a relieved sigh, _Robotic pilots. The Devastators use A.I. to pilot their troops, not living beings. If they were alive, the others might hesitate to kill them._

_And I wouldn't? No. I guess not. I killed that first Marikesan to protect my friends. I was willing to blow up an entire Battle-Transport full of more Marikesans if I had to. If I had to, I could kill again. But it appears I won't have to. I'm glad._

_But why were they after Suzue? Or was it Dee they were trying so hard to kill? Did they decide she was the weakest of the CRs? Was it purely random? Or could it be because of her past? Will they do it again? _

Just then, a familiar loud and annoying siren went off throughout the entire city, followed by an announcement, "Devastator bombing ships detected! Prepare for power shutdown! Five minutes!"

_I'm glad they advanced the early warning system like that, or else I'd be stuck here. I better get home before Mitsuki starts worrying. _Travis took off at a quick jog.

Josh ran up alongside him after a bit, having spotted Travis as he moved through the ship, "Hey, bro. You sure we can't just go fight these guys?"

Travis shook his head, "That would only alert them to our continued presence here on Jintaro. When they realize that we're living here, they'll do their best to kill us, which means overwhelming odds. They'll find out eventually, I'm sure, but I want that to be a long ways off. I want to be better prepared for it."

"Oh, didya hear? They recovered one of the Devastator ships shot down before Shin and I used the Triangular Disintegration. They found that it's piloted by an advanced A.I. program!" Josh mentioned.

"Actually, I'd just come to that conclusion while checking out the data from that battle. Figures I wouldn't hear about it until **after **I did all that…" Travis responded.

"Well, no one's wanted to disturb you at home, and it's a pain in the ass finding you when you're not there," Josh commented as they disembarked from the Skylight.

"You have a point there. Speaking of home, I've gotta get there. See ya later, man," Travis headed for his abode.

Mitsuki Ecks was waiting for him at the door, releasing the breath she'd been holding as he drew near. Right as he got to her, the explosions started. Mitsuki jumped into his arms, trembling slightly.

"It's okay, gorgeous. The bombs can't hurt us inside the base," Travis held her, speaking reassuringly, _She's so brave in battle. I don't understand why this would bother her so much._

"I know…But I can't help it. I feel so powerless…" she whispered, clutching him tighter.

_So that's it…When she's in Yuriko, she can fight back and stop it. But right now, she can only wait. I'm sure a lot of people feel the same way,_ Travis thought. He took her inside, closing the door behind them, and lay on the couch with her on top as he stroked her hair lovingly until the bombing stopped.

Later

"Lt. Commander Travis Ecks reporting," Travis walked onto the bridge, "What's going on?"

"While the bombing was going on, it seems Earth tried to contact us. However, since all power was shut down, we didn't find out until afterward. It seems an old friend of ours is currently visiting our little planet, and wishes to speak to us," Captain Sanada told him.

"Who?" Travis asked.

"Lt. Commander Qulish. Or, rather, Commander Qulish; she's been promoted in the past few years," Commander Rara stated.

Travis remembered the alien female, apparently a black haired Caucasian human except for her black eyes, "What does she want?"

"We were waiting for you before we found out," the captain replied, "Bring her up on the main viewer." The Marikesan female's face appeared on the screen. "Commander Qulish, it is a surprise to hear from you after all this time. May I introduce Commander Rara?"

The brown-skinned man bowed slightly, "Commander Qulish."

"Greetings, Commander Rara. I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances that I was contacting you, Captain Sanada, Lt. Commander Ecks. I'll get right to the point: my people are under attack. A large alien force started attacking my people, piloted by artificially intelligent computers. We have repelled their attacks, but that may not last for much longer," she began.

"We don't have many allies, but the government knew we would need all the help we could get. Having had previous experience with you and your people, I was sent to Earth to request aid," the black-eyed female explained, "We know you may not want to help us after what happened years ago…"

"A.I. pilots…could they be the same enemy that we face now?" Prof. Rara suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised. That possibility alone is reason enough to help. Commander Qulish, your request for assistance is accepted. Await for our arrival at Earth; from there, we shall travel to your planet," Captain Sanada proclaimed.

"Thank you, Captain Sanada!" Commander Qulish bowed as Hiroshi Rara had before.

"Skylight out," the captain ordered, and the transmission was ended.

"Captain…I doubt we'll get many people willing to leave their new home here on Jintaro just to go help the Marikesans," the American remarked.

"I realize that, Travis. Luckily the Skylight needs only a few people to operate it. We should begin the preparations immediately. The sooner we get there, the better our chances. I'll explain the situation to the other mech pilots. Travis, you try and gather volunteers to go with us. Windbag, if you would handle the supplies…" Ken Sanada said.

"Windbag?!" Commander Rara puffed up, "Why you miserable-"

"Now is not the time for this, you two," Travis scolded, looking at the captain.

A couple days later

"All supplies have been loaded on board. All crew members are present and accounted for. We are ready for takeoff, Captain Sanada," one crewperson stated.

"Excellent! Let's go then! Liftoff! Exit the planet's atmosphere and activate a fold-space jump back to Earth!" Dr. Sanada ordered.

The Skylight rose off the ground, moved out of the underground storage area, and left Jintaro behind. "All hands, brace yourselves for fold-space jump," was announced by one of the crew on the bridge.

In an instant, the white spacecraft had traveled many light years to a short distance from Earth. A much smaller black ship came from the other side of the planet, moving towards them. The ship appeared to be almost entirely engine, as if the only thing it was designed for was speed. "They're hailing us," another crewmember said.

"Well, answer it," the captain waved his hand impatiently.

The screen showed Commander Qulish, "Captain Sanada, it really **is** you! How did you get here so fast?!"

"Well, we wouldn't be much help if it took us a few years just to get back to Earth, now would we?" Dr. Sanada grinned, "If you'll park your ship inside our docking bay, we can get to your solar system just as quickly."

The Marikesan female muttered something that didn't translate, but the emotion behind it sounded similar to "This is better than I ever dreamed." "Is this true?"

"It'll be much easier to simply show you. Open the docking bay!" he commanded.

The ebony craft flew through the open doorway on the side of the Skylight, resting on the deck as the doors shut behind it.

"Give me shipwide," Captain Sanada demanded. At the tone, he spoke, "Everyone, battlestations! All pilots to their mechs! Ten minutes to the next fold-space jump, and soon after we'll be right in the thick of combat!"

Meanwhile

Commander Rara entered the docking bay, "Commander Qulish, welcome aboard the Skylight. It is nice to finally meet you in person. Please, follow me to the bridge."

"Thank you, Commander Rara," the black-eyed alien walked after him, her crew of five behind her.

In the mech storage bay

All of the pilots got inside their corresponding giant robots. >This ought to be fun. We haven't had a decent fight since we met Josh and Shinigami,> Tatsuma remarked.

"Remind me to ask for another match with them after this," Travis smirked.

>They may attack Suzue and Dee like they did before,> Shinigami warned Josh.

"We'll just have to keep her safe then, won't we?" Josh asked rhetorically.

Kazuki, Zinv muttered, with a glance at the red mecha.

"Zinv," Kazuki nodded. They needed no further words between them.

>You are worried,> the white Cha'anda said to her pilot.

"How could you tell?" Mitsuki Ecks queried.

>Because I am, as well,> Yuriko admitted.

"Suzue…let's stay out of trouble. I don't want Josh and Shin using the Triangular Disintegration again," Dee suggested.

>Neither do I,> the blue Lin agreed.

"Sakura…with Hoshi, Tamaki, and Kagami back guarding Jintaro with Ryla, Alice, and Mina…" Mitsuki Yotsuga began.

>We're going to have to make up for their absence,> the former CR2 finished.

Back on Jintaro

"I hope they're alright," Alice stared up at the roof over their heads, imagining it was the sky.

"I wish Captain Sanada hadn't made us stay behind. Even Travis was against it!" Ryla complained.

"He was right, though. The city has hardly any offensive capabilities without the mechas. If the Devastators found it defenseless, they would destroy it completely," Mina reminded, "Not that I like it, either."

Onboard the Skylight

"Ten seconds to fold-space jump! Ten…nine…eight…" the countdown was announced over the ship's intercom system, "Seven…six…five…four…three…two… one…Hang onto your stomachs!"

The white artifact ship was abruptly inside Marikesan space. "Captain, scans detect about five thousand forces surrounding the Marikesan homeworld. Given the variety of their construction and A.I. systems, they appear to be Devastators. No other enemies have been detected by the scan. They know we're here! Sir, the enemy is headed right for us! They're preparing to fire!"

"Release the mechas! Protective barrier up! Weapons online!" barked Dr. Sanada.

"Let's go!" Travis shouted enthusiastically to the others as the bay doors opened. Tatsuma rushed out first, carrying a gravity shell cannon in each arm. As the Devastator army shot at the Skylight, Tatsuma returned fire with the gravity shell cannons. Giant balls of blue energy crashed through the enemy as the other Cha'anda made it out into space.

The Lins immediately used their own gravity shell cannons, with a similar effect. Shin stayed close to Suzue as they all drew nearer to the enemy, firing off energy from his blast spheres. Zinv launched his own gravity shell from his arm, far superior to those of the cannons.

When the girls ran out of shots for their gravity shell cannons, they switched them with energy rifles on their backs. Tatsuma simply dropped them, letting them float in outer space, >Ah, time to use my bare hands. Good.>

"You know the drill, pal! Boost on!" Travis yelled as he dodged a few laser beams. The green robot sped up, soaring forward toward the Devastators, weaving in and out through the bolts of energy coming from the enemy. His chest fired white beams of his own, striking some of his foes.

Zinv, copying a maneuver Travis and Tatsuma had once used, was following a gravity shell as he also rushed at the Devastators. The blue sphere absorbed all the shots sent against him. Once he got in close, he began grasping and crushing the unfriendly machines one or two at a time.

"Josh, go help them!" Dee scolded.

"But what about you?" Josh protested.

"Suzue and I will be fine if we stay near the Skylight," Dee assured him.

>Shin, go,> Suzue told the dark Het.

>But…> "But…" Josh and Shin started.

"**Go!**", >**Go!>** Dee and Suzue demanded in unison.

>Females,> Shin mumbled as he and Josh obeyed, "Enough said."

"Chain Lightning!" Travis proclaimed as Tatsuma launched the sphere of electricity. The attack traveled between the units, shocking them into overloading. Some exploded, others had their circuits fried. "Again!" Tatsuma tossed out another ball of voltage. "And again!" A third and final orb of electrical current flew out.

The Devastators were dropping like flies, but the Earthlings were almost out of their greatest weapons. The Skylight couldn't fire much, for risk of hitting their own. Only those that got close could be shot at. The Lins kept firing their rifles and blast spheres, moving around the outer edge of the armada, blasting the diverse enemy units.

As Shinigami entered the center of the fray, all of the assorted foes instantly targeted the black mecha. Josh screamed out in pain and anger as Shin's armor was being blasted off. The Devastators didn't seem to care that the crossfire was hitting some of their own. "Josh! No!" Dee exclaimed, _No! If he gets hurt it's all my fault!_

"Fuck! They got their asses kicked by him when they ganged up on Suzue and Dee, so now they're trying to kill him first!" Travis realized, taking the opportunity of the enemy's distraction to wreck as many as he could, "Leave him alone, you pieces of shit! Josh, you'd got to get outta there! Get moving! That's an order, Lt. Lands!"

"**Light Hawk Wings!**" Josh cried out. The gray-white translucent wings unfolded from Shin's shoulder blades as he was regenerated. The power surge knocked some of the closer Devastators away from him and hurtling into others. The collisions damaged all machines involved beyond use. Shin roared in rage.

Josh called out, "With the power of Thanatos (incarnation of death, Josh's name for that sword)," he says as Shin pulls out the sword over his right shoulder, "And the power of Aries (god of War, Josh's name for Shins second sword)", Shin pulls out the second sword, "BLADE SLAMMER!"

Shin immediately crosses both blades edge to edge then starts firing the blast spheres at the cross-point of the sword causing the blasts to fragment in multiple directions in huge cleaving blades of energy. Then he charged forward, spinning his body to send the beam all over in an attempt to spread out the attack. He then started to just slash them enjoying just using his swords to inflict damage.

As the enemy forces turned to keep firing at him, they ended up devastating each other with friendly fire. They all carried on, ignoring it or simply not caring. Tatsuma, Zinv, and the Lins had to dodge occasional stray shots, but remained unharmed. "Yeah, keep trying, you fucking morons!" Josh taunted as he flew Shinigami so as to get the Devastators to continue annihilating each other with missed shots at him.

The A.I. piloted fighters and mecha never realized the flaw in their strategy, and it wasn't long before only one hadn't been reduced to space debris. Tatsuma grabbed hold of it from behind and used his energy to increase the pressure upon its armor. The last of the Devastators in Marikesan space collapsed in upon itself, withering like a prune. "It may not be a cost-efficient attack, but it's certainly satisfying," Travis smirked.

The Cha'anda returned to the Skylight, their pilots feeling proud of themselves. "I can't believe none of us was hit! Sakura's so much faster as a Lin!" Mitsuki Y. remarked.

"So're Suzue and Yuriko! And the added firepower of the blast spheres was a big help!" Mitsuki E. added.

Dee was fussing over Josh, "I'm so sorry! I never should have made you go out there like that! You were hurt and it's all my fault!"

"No it's not! I should have been more careful, and you couldn't have had any idea what would happen. You were right to make me go. Hey, things turned out alright, didn't they? If not for you, we'd still be fighting out there. And maybe more of us would've gotten hurt," Josh consoled her.

Travis, however, was quiet and apparently in contemplation. "What's wrong, Travis?" Kazuki wondered.

"That was too easy. The Marikesan army should have been able to handle a force like that themselves. That means that the armada we just fought was only a piece of what attacked there. So where's the rest?" Travis questioned.

"All pilots, please report to the bridge. Everyone else, remain at alert status," Captain Sanada's voice came over the intercom.

"I get the feeling we're about to find out," Kazuki commented.

On the bridge, a few minutes later

"I have some bad news. Very bad," Dr. Sanada said once all the pilots had arrived. "What's left of the Marikesan government contacted us right after the Devastators were destroyed. They told us…"

"That was only a tiny fraction of the force that attacked this solar system. The rest is, right now, on its way to their next target. Earth," Commander Rara finished.

Gasps came from the pilots, except Travis. "I knew it," he muttered.

"At the speed they were traveling, it will take a couple days to reach it. I don't know if we stand a chance against a fleet of this size. But we must do something. Even with all the advancements made to Earth's planetary defenses, it doesn't stand a chance. We've already sent a message to warn them, so at least Earth will be ready," Ken Sanada continued.

"Captain, if I may?" Travis interrupted. The man in glasses nodded. "If we have a couple of days, I recommend everyone get some rest before we try anything. We'll need to be at our best."

"I quite agree, Lt. Commander Ecks. I'll announce it to the crew," Dr. Sanada nodded, "Give me shipwide." The button for the intercom was pressed. "This is Captain Sanada. First off, I would like to congratulate everyone on a job well done. But I'm afraid things are not over just yet. An army many times larger than the one we just faced is on its way to our solar system. Earth has been warned, but the Devastators will be there in less than two days."

"If we don't do something, Earth won't even stand a chance. Therefore, at this time tomorrow, the Skylight will execute a fold-space jump to intercept them. It is quite likely that we will not survive the confrontation. I ask that anyone not willing to give up their life for the world they were born on to be in the cafeteria in twenty hours. We shall return anyone there to Jintaro. After that, we will be preparing for our largest combat yet. That is all," the captain ended the transmission. Everyone on the ship was silent.

Twenty hours later

Travis peeked into the cafeteria through the doorway. It was completely empty. "They're all staying. And chances are they're all going to die. Unless I do something about it."

Another four hours later

All of the pilots were inside their mechs. Everyone on board the Skylight was at their battlestations. "Fold-space jump, now," was announced over the intercom as the ship was suddenly moved into the flight path of the Devastator armada. The enemy was just visible on the scanners, and getting closer every second.

The airlock to the mecha bay opened, and all of the Cha'anda drifted out of the spacecraft. "If only I could just use the Triangular Disintegration…So, what's the plan, bro?" Josh queried.

"You remember your promise, Josh? The one you made to me back on Jintaro, after the first Devastator bombing with us there?" Travis checked.

"You made me promise that, if you ask me to do something and I don't know what you're planning, I'll just do it, without questions. And help the others to trust you. Even if it might be suicide," Josh's voice betrayed his nervousness at saying this.

"Now's the time," the older American declared.

"Travis, what are you saying?" Mitsuki Ecks questioned worriedly.

"I'm saying there's only one chance for us to survive this. I don't have time to explain; the Devs will be here in just a couple minutes. So you all are just going to have to do what I say," Lt. Commander Ecks stated, "Can you do that?"

"I already promised I would," Josh replied.

"You haven't let us down yet," Kazuki agreed.

"Well, you **are** the commanding officer," Mitsuki Y. smirked.

"I trust you, Travis," Dee proclaimed.

"Travis…I will," Mitsuki E. nodded.

"Great. First thing's first. Josh, Kazuki, follow my lead. Tatsuma, Light Hawk Wings!" Travis shouted, and they appeared, "Overload!" The gray-white wings turned solid white. Zinv and Shinigami did the same thing.

"We can't hold this up for long, bro!" Josh warned.

"You won't have to. Give all the energy to Tatsuma, now," Travis ordered.

"But you can't possibly hold that much power!" Dee protested.

"**Now!**" Travis repeated.

Zinv and Shin each touched one of Tatsuma's shoulders. Their Light Hawk Wings faded as the energy gathered into their arms and into the green mecha. Travis gritted his teeth as Tatsuma glowed entirely white. Zinv and Shin collapsed in exhaustion. "Take them back inside, and stay in there," the older American commanded. Then Tatsuma struck off toward the approaching Devastator army.

"Travis!" Mitsuki Ecks called out his name.

"I love you, Mitsuki," he told her, right before he cut off all communication. Laser blasts came at the supercharged machine from the enemy, but Tatsuma zigzagged to avoid them.

"I love you, too, Travis," the white Lin's pilot whispered as she helped get Shin and Zinv back inside the Skylight.

"What is he doing?!" Captain Sanada screamed on the bridge, "They'll annihilate him!"

"He better come out of this alive!" Commander Rara threatened.

Tatsuma reached the center of the enemy force and stopped. All of the Devastators aimed their weapons at him.

"For my planet. For my friends. For my love," Travis spoke.

>Yuriko, this is goodbye,> Tatsuma decreed.

>Tatsuma, no!> the white Lin objected.

_I'm sorry, Mitsuki. Forgive me_, Travis thought, "Give it all you got, Tatsuma! Chain Lightning Dynamo!"

As the Devastators began firing, giant bolts of electricity shot off from the Het in all directions. The enemy units started exploding as they were shocked by the energy that traveled from craft to craft. More and more bolts came from Tatsuma as he was shot from all sides. Travis roared in agony along with his mech as the emerald green armor was obliterated.

Once the armor shattered Tatsuma was defenseless. His arms and legs got blasted into dust, then his head. Travis made one last outcry and Tatsuma's remaining torso glowed so brightly as to make it impossible to see him. A massive spherical shockwave of electricity burst out and grew, enveloping the many of the surrounding Devastators. They detonated moments later.

As the glow faded and the multiple Chain Lightning attacks blew up the remaining forces, it was revealed that nothing was left of the green Cha'anda.

"Bro…" Josh stared at his screen.

"Travis…is gone," Captain Sanada was in shock.

"**Travis!**" Mitsuki Ecks shrieked, and started crying.

Later

The Skylight had returned to Jintaro. Mitsuki E. locked herself in her house all alone. Alice, Mina, and Ryla tried to get her to let them in, but she wouldn't do it.

Dee was with Josh, who was trying hard not to weep over his lost blood brother, "He wouldn't want me to cry…"

"I can't believe he's gone. If the Devastators come back…would we even stand a chance without him? I mean, Travis was our leader…and Tatsuma was such a huge part of our strength…" Mitsuki Y. asked Kazuki.

"I…I don't know. But he wouldn't want us to just give up. He gave his life for us. He knew he was going to die. I won't let his self-sacrifice be for nothing. I can't dishonor him that way," Kazuki held her.

Meanwhile

Somewhere in the universe, onboard a small ship with a mirrored surface, a group of floating lights, each about the size of a person's eyeball, communicated by some sort of telepathy. They all floated inside a darkly lit room.

"We got him out just in time," one seemed to sigh.

"Luckily we had been about to bring him here anyway, or he surely would have died," a second remarked.

"If something is not done soon, he will still die. He is in highly critical shape; even our technology cannot keep him alive for long," a third warned.

"I already have a solution to that problem," a fourth informed the others.

"What solution? What possible way could you have found to regenerate the human body from this much damage? I know of no such technology. And artificial parts will not work," a fifth wondered.

"Do not tell me you contacted **him**?!" a sixth exclaimed.

"Who?" a seventh asked.

Just then, a flash of energy that very closely resembled chrome appeared in the air. The energy started small, but grew in a split second to human size. The energy flashed again and winked out. It left appeared to be a human male, six feet in height and in excellent physical shape. The shadows of the room covered him, so that no real details could be made out.

"Spare me the pleasantries. What do you want?" he queried.

"Please, follow me, and I shall show you," the fourth light moved out of the room and down the hall. The stranger followed, staying in shadow. His right hand did get caught in the light of one of the beings, revealing what looked like a tattoo. It was the same color as the energy that showed up before he arrived. A circle, split vertically by a thin line, with an infinity symbol horizontally across the center.

"Who is that?" an eighth light pondered.

"That mark on his hand…" a ninth noted.

The fourth light took the stranger to a small room. The room was empty, except for a transparent cylinder full of luminescent blue fluid near the far wall. Inside was a skinless man, missing everything below his rib cage. "Holy shit," the stranger frowned, speaking calmly, "Why are you keeping this guy alive like this? He should be fucking dead."

"He must live. Unlike you, he cannot complete his task after death. Without him, this universe will fall to slavery," fourth explained.

The stranger walked over to the tube, "And you need me to heal him."

"For starters," fourth confirmed. The other lights had now followed them to watch what was about to happen.

"Well, at least you're not asking me to take his place or something. He's going to need a lot of food, and he'll be weak for a while," the stranger cracked his knuckles and placed both hands upon the cylinder. Energy like that just before his arrival surrounded his hands before flowing into the blue liquid and the remains of the man.

The body started regenerating at an alarming rate, beginning with the skeletal structure and ending with the flesh. The blue fluid drained away and the tube opened. The regenerated man coughed up some of the blue fluid out of his lungs.

"Welcome back," the stranger greeted

"How are you feeling, Travis Ecks," the fourth light greeted.

"I'm starving, I'm exhausted, and I can't feel Tatsuma. But I'm alive," the naked man stood up, also cloaked in shadow now that the blue liquid was gone. "Who're you?" he questioned the stranger.

"Eric Xtor. Now, what's this about a Tatsuma?" the stranger wondered.

Author's Note: I'll bet you got a lot of questions. Such as: What is the story of the stranger with the tattoo? How did he do that? What about Tatsuma? Who are the lights? 

Well, those questions will be answered in part 12.

I'll tell you this much right now, Eric Xtor is **not** some kind of self-insert. He is a character from some other stories of mine, and my login name, Xtor49, comes from him. Not the other way around. He's just in this story for a "cameo appearance", not as a major character.

Second AN by Thorin Blauvelt: The combat that Shinigami was is was modified by me so that the scene would fit Shinigami's and Josh's personal fighting styles. The rest of the chapter is Will's


	12. Lost and Found

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. Interstellar Dual! originally created by Will Rogers (Xtor49).

Co-writer: Thorin Blauvelt

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note. Underlined text is not spoken by characters.

>>: a mecha is speaking

Interstellar Dual, Part 12: Lost and Found

By Will Rogers(Xtor49)

"I'm starving, I'm exhausted, and I can't feel Tatsuma. But I'm alive," the naked Travis Ecks stood up, cloaked in shadow now that the blue liquid that had contained him was gone. "Who're you?" he questioned the stranger in front of him.

"Eric Xtor. Now, what's this about a Tatsuma?" the stranger was six feet tall, 150 pounds, and in better physical shape than Travis. His hair was dirt brown, and his eyes were a deep sapphire blue with a ring of platinum gray around the pupil. On the back of his right hand was a tattoo that reflected the light like chrome. It was a circle with a horizontal infinity symbol down the center, split in half by a thin vertical line.

He wore gray/blue running shoes, a gray t-shirt, classic blue jeans, and a metal bracer on his left arm. A pair of metal framed sunglasses with dark lenses hung from his pants pocket. The frame was thin in width, but would cover most of the area around his eyes. He looked to be in his early twenties, but something about him told Travis that he could be either younger, or a lot older.

"Tatsuma is the artificial Cha'anda my kind created for Travis. The Cha'anda are large sentient robots that form a mental bond with their pilots. They need the pilots to have full access to their abilities," the floating eyeball-sized light near them spoke into their minds, "Although Travis' bond is stronger than most, allowing him to feel the pain and emotions of Tatsuma."

"But I can't feel him! What's going on!" Travis shouted.

"Tatsuma was severely damaged. He is too weak to even activate the Light Hawk Wings. The bond is still there, but just barely," the light stated.

"What about the Skylight?" Travis asked, _What about Mitsuki?_

"The ship, and its crew, are unharmed. Your desperate act saved them, and your planet," the hovering glow answered.

"Good," Travis fainted.

Eric bent down and looked him over, "He's fine. Like I said, he's weak and needs food. And clothes. Got a room for him?"

"Follow me," the light led him back into the dark hallways.

Before leaving the room, Eric spotted something glittering on the floor. Bending down real quick, he picked it up and pocketed it.

Later

Travis awoke in a brightly lit room that closely resembled one you might find in a hospital, including the bed. He sat up, stomach feeling emptier than ever before. On a desk near the wall was a set of clothing, an emerald green pilot's suit, and a pitcher of water with a glass. Travis got up and put on the clothes, "It feels light and comfortable, like silk, but it seems…synthetic, somehow. Where the hell am I?"

He poured and drank some of the water, easing the complaints of his gut. The door to the room opened, and in came the man he had met earlier. "Good to see you're awake. Drink up; your stomach needs to get used to having contents again," the young man with the strange tattoo on his right hand advised.

Travis chugged another glass down, "We haven't been introduced very well. I'm Travis Ecks, Lt. Commander of the Skylight." He held out his hand.

"Eric Xtor," the other Caucasian accepted the handshake warmly.

"I don't suppose you could answer a few questions?" Travis checked.

"You're on a spaceship owned by your buddies, the Overseers. They're the little floating lights. Most of the ship is unlit, since they provide their own light. If they even need it. You've been out for several hours. Your…Cha'anda, Tatsuma, is being repaired as we speak. Apparently, the light bulbs had a few upgrades to make on him, and had been about to bring you to them when you entered the battle. They held off until just as you were about to die," Eric began, anticipating the other man's queries.

"Actually, you should have been dead. All that was left of you was your chest up. They kept you alive and called me to regenerate your body, using some of my unique talents. It may have increased your physical capabilities a little, but nothing superhuman. Your friends think you are dead, most likely, since the Overseers can't contact them, for some reason or another. I can deliver a message later, if you wish, but you'll have to stay until Tatsuma's completed. Any other questions?"

Travis absorbed all this information for a moment, sitting down on the bed, "Tell me about yourself."

Eric smirked, and sat in a chair next to the desk, "You first. My tale's a lot longer, and harder to believe."

Travis reiterated his past exploits, starting from being struck by lightning over three years before. When he began telling of the Sanada household, though, Eric interrupted him.

"Wait, wait…this is a Dual! universe? Kazuki, Zinv, two Mitsuki's, and all that shit?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah. You mean you're from another universe too?" Travis asked.

"Yep. So, which of the girls are you married to?" Eric grinned.

"How'd you?" Travis started.

Eric pulled out the object he had found on the floor earlier. He held it up, showing that it was Travis' wedding ring, before tossing it to him. "No, wait, lemme guess…judging by the way you hold yourself, you're a martial artist. So that means you probably wouldn't put up with Sanada. I highly doubt you married Dee at her age, even after three years. Yayoi…I don't think she'd go for a martial artist. I doubt it was any girl you didn't meet at the house, so I'd put my money on Mitsuki Rara."

"And you'd be right," Travis returned the ring to his finger.

"She open up for you?" Eric wondered.

"Mostly. She's still pretty reserved. Still blushes at a simple complement. I'll never get tired of seeing her blush. It's like falling in love all over again," Travis admitted.

"I'm glad she found someone. Please, continue," Eric urged.

Travis told him of the Marikesans, the trip to Jintaro, finding Josh, and the Devastators.

"Damn. Sounds like something that would've happened to me," Eric laughed.

"Your turn," Travis reminded.

"I'm just a guy trying to live his lives the way he wants," Eric shrugged, leaning back.

_Live his **lives**? I must've misheard him,_ Travis thought, "C'mon, gimme something more than that. How'd you heal me? What do you do? Are you as human as you look?"

"I used my energy to cause your body to regenerate itself. I'm a jack-of-all-trades, but I'm mostly into computers, auto mechanics, extreme sports, and martial arts. And no," Eric answered his questions in order.

"If you're not human, what are you?" Travis inquired.

"Xtor," the tattooed man declared.

"…You're trying to be as vague as possible, aren't you?" the Lt. Commander realized.

"Just about. So, how about I take you to some breakfast, and I'll go notify your wife and friends that you're still alive?" Eric suggested.

"Now you're just changing the subject," Travis complained.

"Certainly. Let's go," Eric waved him to the door. Travis' stomach grumbled, and he gave in with a chuckle.

Half an hour later

"How are the preparations going?" Captain/Doctor Ken Sanada asked halfheartedly, sitting in his office aboard the Skylight.

"Earth tells us the planet-wide broadcast is set for 19 hours from now. Funeral preparations will be complete in 13 hours," Ms. Hayase told him.

"And Lt. Ecks?" he queried.

"Mitsuki agreed to be there, but other than that…" Kauro trailed off.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and someone was calling Dr. Sanada's desk terminal. He turned it on. It was his wife, Akane Yamano-Sanada, recently elected mayor of Jinlan, the name given to the underground town. "Ken, some sort of strange gray energy just appeared in the middle of the city! And a young man has stepped out of it!"

"I'm on my way!" Captain Sanada hung up, stood, and walked out the door, "Get a security detail to the center of town **now**!"

At the center of town, a few minutes later

Men and women in body armor that resembled that of a SWAT team, only a light gray, surrounded the strange Caucasian man, energy rifles like miniature versions of those the mechs used aimed at him. He acted as if they weren't even there.

Kazuki and Josh joined Ken Sanada and Prof. Rara in meeting with this newcomer. The security detail stepped aside somewhat to let them through. "Good morning!" the young man greeted.

"I'm-" Dr. Sanada was about to introduce himself.

"I know who you are. Dr. S, Prof. R, Kazuki Yotsuga, and…you must be Josh," the stranger looked at the four of them, "Well, I'm Eric Xtor. I'm just here to tell you that Mr. Ecks is alive, as is Tatsuma."

"Travis…is alive?" Josh gaped, _Could he be telling the truth?_

"He's with the Overseers right now. He can't return just yet, as Tatsuma is in severe need of repairs. Plus, he's still got a bit of recovery to go," Eric stated.

"Perhaps you could take the time to explain how this is possible?" Commander Rara requested.

"Of course," Eric said.

Later, in the conference room aboard the Skylight

Mitsuki Ecks felt like she was about to start crying again, but this time in relief, _Travis… he's alive._

All of the pilots were in the room, along with Captain Sanada, Commander Rara, and Mayor Akane Sanada, and had heard Eric Xtor's story of what happened. He was currently holding a ball of platinum energy above his hand, to prove his ability. Dr. Sanada and Prof. Rara stared at it with that expression they get when they really want to study something. Josh and Mitsuki S. watched it suspiciously. Mitsuki E. didn't even see it. The rest just looked at it in amazement.

Although Mina, Ryla, and Alice weren't just looking at the orb. He was a very handsome and athletic young man, and they were currently unattached.

Eric noticed the faces of the two older men, "No, I won't let you hook me up to any machines or anything." Simultaneously, Ken and Hiroshi sighed dejectedly.

"Take me to him!" Mitsuki E. demanded.

Eric's head moved to see her, and he dissipated the sphere. He frowned in sympathy, "If only I could. But it would run the risk that the Overseers might be found by those that would destroy them. I realize it is hard, but you must be patient. He will be back soon enough. For now, take comfort in the fact that you **will **see him again."

For a moment, even down at the other end of the conference table, the light-brown haired newlywed thought she saw a great amount of loss in his face and eyes. She nodded in quiet acceptance.

"Anyway, I should be getting back, to help with the repairs. The sooner Tatsuma and Travis are back with you, the sooner I can go finish what I was doing before the Overseers called me," Eric turned, and platinum energy flowed from his hands to form into a human-sized mass.

"Just for curiosity's sake, what were you doing before they called you?" Prof. Rara questioned.

"Trying to save another universe," Eric waved with a smile and stepped into the energy, which disappeared behind him.

"I think he was being serious," Kazuki commented.

"Well…I guess this means Travis won't be getting his awards posthumously after all," Captain Sanada smirked.

Akane smacked the back of his head.

Later

Back on the Overseer's ship, Travis was exploring the place, hoping to find either Tatsuma or the man who had saved his life. He found a couple of large double doors and opened them. Inside he found both of them.

"What the hell kind of designs are these?" Eric was leaning down at a terminal screen, his back to the door. The terminal was part of a small control room, sticking out of the side of a much larger construction room. Against the far wall was a set of arms and legs, shiny emerald green in color. Numerous machines toiled in-between the limbs and the control room. Travis could only assume that they were rebuilding Tatsuma's body.

"Hey, Trav," Eric greeted, not turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?" Travis walked over next to him.

"I have my ways. Damn. What were those fucking light bulbs thinking? I'm gonna have to scrap what they've done so far, make some major changes, and start over. This is just ridiculous. They can't expect you to use the upgrades without more power. And this wiring…he'd have plenty if I just altered things a bit…" Eric muttered.

"Wait, wait…**you're** handling Tatsuma's reconstruction?" Travis questioned.

"I am now. The way they've got things going now, I'd probably end up coming back to save you're ass again," Eric stood up straight, crossing his arms.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Travis said doubtingly.

"You'd be surprised by what all I know," Eric started pressing buttons on a part of the terminal.

_Why do I get the feeling he says that a lot? _"This won't alter Tatsuma as a person, will it?" Travis was a little concerned.

"Not at all. His core personality isn't even installed yet. It's over on the far right wall, if you want to see. He's unconscious still, having no body," Eric pointed in the direction.

Travis rode the elevator on the side of the control room down to the construction room floor, and walked over to the spot Eric had pointed at. Inside a glass case, about one cubic foot in size, was an emerald green seed about the size of a ping pong ball, "That…that's Tatsuma's core!"

"Yep," Eric called down over the room's intercom system. "I heard it straight from one of the Overseers. The core is the hardest part of a Cha'anda to recreate. The light bulbs tried over and over to do it before getting that one, and couldn't get it to work again. Otherwise, they would've. But they still knew that Shinigami was alive. So they searched for two people who fit the criteria to bond with Tatsuma and Shinigami that also were fairly close friends. You and Josh actually exceeded the criteria."

"I always thought Tatsuma was made with me in mind…" Travis mumbled.

"Perhaps he was. In my experience, Trav, there are such things as destiny and fate. Not everyone has them, but they're real. And I think it was your destiny to pilot Tatsuma," Eric reassured.

"Thanks, Eric," the mech pilot responded.

"No prob. Now, get you're ass back up here so I can show you what these upgrades're gonna do to the green guy," the man in the control room ordered with a grin, "Or, rather, what they're gonna do to his opponents."

"You think you could do the same sort of thing for the others?" the Lt. Commander requested as he got back up to the control room.

"You want me to completely dismantle, rewire, and rebuild eight mechs, with cores that are used to ancient technology, and may not be able to handle such alterations as well as Tatsuma's artificially, comparatively recently created core?" Eric's voice hinted that this was a really bad idea.

"Ah...maybe not," Travis retracted his request.

"Didn't think so. Now, c'mere. Check out what they've done to his hands," Eric gestured to one of the terminal screens.

One week later

"Wow…" Travis stared up at the fully rebuilt Tatsuma. Where his body had been black in the unarmored areas, like Zinv, it was now covered with a brilliant chrome finish. His single eye now pulsated with energy like one of those plasma balls.

"His power output is five times what it used to be. His chest beam can only fire at three times the power, though. His Boost speed is double what it used to be, and he's at half that at his normal speed. But the best part is this. The Overseers designed his new limbs with plasma blade points. Show him, Tatsuma!" Eric called.

White energy formed at the green mech's elbows, knees, the tops of his feet, and his fists. "With those things on, you'll cut through practically anything. Great for a martial artist, eh?" Eric grinned.

"I don't know what to say," Travis stared in awe.

"You don't have to say anything. Just get you're ass back to your wife and friends, and take out those Devastators of yours," Eric handed Travis his helmet.

"Thanks, Eric. It was great meeting you. Even if I still know practically nothing about you," Travis offered his hand.

Eric shook it, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, anyway. Take care of yourself, Ecks."

"Think you could come visit some time?" Travis put on the helmet.

"We'll see," Eric shrugged.

As Travis got inside Tatsuma's cockpit, Eric made his way back to the control room. Once the pilot was ready, Eric opened the doors, and Tatsuma flew out into space.

>Somehow, he rather reminds me of you, Eric,> spoke a voice in the tattooed man's head.

"If you say so, Negari. We better get back now," Eric held out his hands, platinum energy flowing from them to form a gateway to the other universe.

>This universe is in trouble, too,> Negari reminded.

"I think Travis and Tatsuma can handle it, with help from their friends. Besides, you and I both know we can't save them all," Eric stepped through the gateway.

Back at Jintaro

"Why are we out here again?" Alice asked inside purple Tamaki. All of the mechs currently on Jintaro were active, traveling alongside a couple of large personnel and supply trucks along the ground.

"Because they found some kind of underground base in the southern hemisphere," orange Hoshi's pilot, Ryla, notified her.

"And, since we never know when another bombing run will come along, we're needed to protect the trucks," yellow Kagami's pilot Mina added.

"Oh. Right. You told me that yesterday," Alice giggled in embarrassment.

"And the day before that, and the day before that…" Josh mumbled.

"At least she stopped asking, 'Are we there yet?'," Dee was as optimistic as always.

"After two days of asking every fifteen minutes or so," Mitsuki Y. groaned.

"So, what's in the underground base?" Alice wondered.

"We don't know. That's why we're going," Mitsuki E. told her.

"Kazuki," Kauro Hayase called from the Skylight, which was still back at the city, "Scans are detecting another bombing force headed for the planet. I recommend intercepting them in outer space before they make it through the atmosphere and spot the trucks. Until they're gone, we'll be shutting down, so no further contact will be possible."

"Right," Kazuki acknowledged, "Dee, Mitsuki, stay here and protect the trucks. Everyone else with me."

"Which one!" both Mitsuki's queried.

"Oh. Uh…" Kazuki blushed at his mistake.

"Wait!" Kauro interrupted, "Something's approaching the fleet at high speed. It's firing on them! I'll transmit the scans to you."

On the screens inside the mechs appeared a window showing the Devastators at a distance. Large amounts of electricity seemed to be traveling from unit to unit, frying their systems. "Was that…" Mitsuki Y. started.

"A Chain Lightning," Dr. Sanada finished, inside one of the trucks with Prof. Rara, "At nearly five times the normal power."

"Lt. Commander Travis Ecks, returning from medical leave. Leave these assholes to Tatsuma and I. We've got some upgrades begging for a field test!" came the American's familiar voice over the communication system.

"**Travis**!", >**Tatsuma**!> Mitsuki E. and Yuriko exclaimed in unison.

_That energy at certain points on his body…it's not the same as when he turns on the Light Hawk Wings. It looks more like…_ Josh was thinking. Right then, Tatsuma began using hand-to-hand techniques to fight. Unlike when he would do this before, now his attacks went right through the enemy like a bullet through a paper target. "That's plasma blade energy on his arms and legs!" Josh blurted out.

Moving at least as fast as when previously accelerated by Boost, Tatsuma simultaneously fired his chest beam as he fought. The beam was easily three times its former power, and could cut through multiple foes. The Devastators were still so surprised at the sudden attack from behind that they were unable to make any sort of counterattack.

Then Travis did the unthinkable, "Boost on!"

The emerald Het's speed doubled instantly, meaning he was travelling at twice the speed he had ever achieved before. Tatsuma was leaving an afterimage on the scanners from shifting so quickly and suddenly. Yet his movements seemed to flow like some kind of dance, never jerky or hesitant or anything else one might expect from such velocity. Everyone on the planet watched in awe, too stunned to react in any way. Still, it was obvious that he needed no help whatsoever.

"Chain Lightning!" Travis yelled as he finished off the last of the bombing crafts with said electrical attack.

>Yes! I can't believe how great this feels! The speed and power is amazing! If that Eric guy ever comes back, remind me to thank him!> Tatsuma spoke excitedly.

"You got it, pal. But I doubt we'll ever see him again. Too bad, he's a pretty cool guy. A little strange in some ways, though. I really wish he'd told me more about himself," Travis replied as the headed for Jintaro.

The green robot touched down near the other Cha'anda, his Boost and plasma blades shut off. Instantly, Yuriko latched onto Tatsuma with a tight, possessive hug.

>I missed you,> Tatsuma returned the embrace gently.

>Don't you **ever** get yourself killed again,> the white Lin chided him lightly.

"That goes for you, too, Travis," Mitsuki E. stated.

"Huh?" Travis was confused, since he wasn't able to hear Yuriko's words. Tatsuma repeated them to him. "Oh…Well, it wasn't exactly an experience I'd want to repeat."

"Welcome back, bro," Josh greeted.

"Good to be back," Travis responded.

>I thought you hated plasma blades,> Shinigami stated.

>That is because they are bulky and awkward and I have to hold them. These are a part of me, and don't interfere with my movements,> Tatsuma explained.

"As happy as I am about Travis' return, we do still have a job to do," Mitsuki Y. said.

"Yeah, we're investigating a…what was it again?" Alice asked.

Ryla groaned, "An underground base in the southern hemisphere."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. I guess Tatsuma and I'll join you," Travis commented.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Commander Rara called from his truck, "You and my daughter get back to Jinlan immediately! Separated from your wife for over a week, so soon after being married…"

"The blowhard has a point. You and Mitsuki go on home," Captain Sanada agreed.

"Why, you overgrown-" the rest of Prof. Rara's reply was cut off.

_Thank you, Daddy,_ Mitsuki E. thought to herself.

"Well, Captain's orders. Not that I'm complaining," Travis grinned.

>You're going to have to let go for us to go on back,> Tatsuma remarked to Yuriko.

>I'm not ready to let you go yet,> she protested.

>Then I guess I'll just have to carry you again,> Tatsuma picked up the white Lin and took off, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

>Even with her extra weight to slow him down, he's still a speed demon,> Zinv muttered.

"Come on, everyone. We've got a job to do yet," Kazuki brought the others back on track.

Hours later, somewhere in Jintaro's southern hemisphere

"Aha! I've done it!" Hiroshi Rara proclaimed as he worked the panel to the underground base's entrance. Dirt surrounded the trucks and scientists, as the Cha'anda had had to dig to unearth the panel and doorway.

"I could have done it faster," Ken Sanada declared under his breath as the entrance opened. However, the wider man still heard him.

"It would've taken you another hour to figure out how to open the door, you imbecile!" Prof. Rara shouted.

"Sirs! Sensors say the air inside the base is perfectly breathable," one of the other scientists told them.

"Really! We don't have to wait for fresh air to circulate in!" Dr. Sanada asked.

"Then let's go in right now!" Commander Rara ran in with exuberance, and tripped on the stairs that went down about thirty feet before reaching a platform. The overweight man groaned, "Ow."

The lights came on automatically, proving that there was still power in the complex. Ignoring his associate, Captain Sanada walked over to a map on the wall. "Hmm…this place seems to be some kind of repair center for mechs, fighter craft, and larger ships. The main control room is this way." He pointed to the right.

"Don't you know anything!" Prof. Rara made a quick recovery, "They never mark the main control room as such! It only says 'Main Control Room' to fool any invasion forces that might show up. The real control room is here!" He pointed to a place on the map.

Dr. Sanada adjusted his glasses and translated the words, "It says that's the Septic Tank."

"Exactly! No one would suspect it!" Prof. Rara explained.

"Someone get a medic in here. I think the Commander might have a concussion from his fall," Dr. Sanada called to the others coming down the steps.

"Fine! Don't believe me! I'll go there myself and prove I'm right!" Prof. Rara ran off before anyone could stop him.

_Now I'm really glad his daughter isn't around to see this,_ the spiky-haired man thought.

A few minutes later

Professor Hiroshi Rara opened the door to the room marked 'Septic Tank' and ran inside. Less than ten seconds after the door closed behind him, he came back out gagging and choking from the smell of millennia old bodily wastes. Finally, he fainted, the smell having permeated into his clothing in just that brief span of time. Fortunately, Dr. Sanada had sent a few of the other members of their team to retrieve the Commander and get him medical attention.

Meanwhile, Captain Sanada had made it to the control room, and was staring at one of the many screens. It was the computerized registry for the contents of the base. His eyes were wide, and a gleam appeared in them as he smiled lightly and spoke one single word.

"Carrier."

For inside one of the base's storage bays was a starship, larger and longer than the Skylight, orange-tinted white in color. There was a large hole in one of the sides, apparently from some kind of energy beam.

And, according to the data on the screen, it held three hundred fighter craft inside, all designed for combat in either space or in atmosphere.

"I think we'll need to make another trip back to Earth soon," Dr. Sanada grinned.

Author's Note: Eric Xtor will most likely not make any further appearances in this story, but I make no guarantees. Part 13 will find Josh and Travis in a combat situation unlike any they have ever been in…and unable to use Shinigami or Tatsuma!


	13. Recruitment Begins

Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and its characters are the property of Pioneer and whoever, not me. Interstellar Dual! originally created by Will Rogers (Xtor49).

Co-writer: Thorin Blauvelt

_Italics_: thoughts.

**Bold**: emphasized

Underlined: info from the author, such as definitions, clarifications, and the Author's Note. Underlined text is not spoken by characters.

: a mecha is speaking

Interstellar Dual, Part 13: Recruitment Begins

By Thorin Blauvelt

"I can't believe our luck! An ancient carrier ship, complete with three hundred fighter craft!" Commander Rara exclaimed. He was currently in the medical facilities back at Jinlan, recovering from his fall at the underground repair center the day before. He had bandages wrapped around his head.

"Yes, well, since we don't have enough willing people to crew both the Skylight and the carrier, we'll be taking it to Earth to pick up some volunteers. It should take us a few weeks, so you should be completely recovered by the time we get back. Rest easy, Akane and the others can handle things while we're gone," Dr. Sanada assured him.

"Who all is going with you?" Hiroshi wondered.

"Of the pilots, Travis and your Mitsuki, along with Josh and Dee. The others will remain behind to protect Jinlan. I thought it best that the Lt. Commander be there, and his wife wasn't about to get separated from him again so soon," Ken smirked slightly, "Josh wants to see Earth again. And Dee wanted to come, too."

"Well, do make sure my son-in-law spends a lot of quality time with his wife. That young man can be such a workaholic at times," Prof. Rara requested.

"Certainly. You get plenty of rest, now. We'll be back before you know it," Dr. Sanada walked out. _He'll be fine. It isn't anything serious_, he thought, as if reassuring himself.

Meanwhile

"It'll be good to set foot on Earth again," Josh remarked as he and Travis carried a few suitcases of clothing down one of the corridors of the carrier.

"I guess," Travis said half-heartedly.

"What's up?" Josh asked.

"Agh, I got that award ceremony to go through," Travis explained.

"Oh, right. The medals for saving the planet," Josh nodded.

"Yeah. At least it's only one ceremony. They were originally going to have a separate one for each country, but Captain Sanada talked them out of it. In exchange, I have to wear them all in front of the new recruits for the carrier and make a speech," Travis grimaced with a groan of disgust.

"Such is the role of the third in command," Josh stopped at an intersection, "Officers' Rooms were…this way, I think." Josh pointed right.

"Yeah, I think so. We really better learn how to get around in this thing. What are they naming it again?" Travis queried, moving down the right corridor.

"Amaterasu, after the goddess. The fighters are Novabeams," Josh answered.

"Seems appropriate," Travis replied.

Later

"Everyone present and accounted for, Captain," a tech sergeant stated.

"Excellent!" Dr. Sanada sat in the captain's chair aboard the carrier, "Take us out."

Since the docking bay for the Amaterasu at Jinlan was just beginning construction, the carrier was kept at the underground base in the southern hemisphere of Jintaro. Now, the gigantic doors to the base opened up, and the orange-tinted white ship floated up into the air. Once a fair distance above the ground, the Amaterasu flew away from the planet.

"Take us back to Earth," Captain Sanada ordered. The fold-space drive was activated, and the carrier was teleported just outside of Earth's orbit.

"They're hailing us, sir," another tech sergeant reported.

"Well, answer it," Ken commanded impatiently.

"Captain Sanada, welcome back!" the head of the Planetary Defense Program greeted. His image was skewed by lots of static, making it impossible to make out any features. "Please, proceed to the coordinates we're sending you."

"Thank you, Chairman. We'll be right there. Sanada out. Let's go, pilot," Ken ended the transmission.

The Amaterasu entered Earth's atmosphere and touched down at the coordinates, not too far from Tokyo.

"Excellent! Well, everyone, be sure to enjoy your stay on Earth. We'll be here for a few weeks. Do try to keep out of trouble, though. Dismissed," Captain Sanada said to the bridge crew. With a collective cry of excitement, everyone left the bridge.

Elsewhere on the ship

"Come on, Josh!" Dee ran out of the ship's exit with exuberance.

"Wait up, Dee!" Josh ran after her, quickly catching up.

Travis laughed at their antics as he and Mitsuki Ecks got off the Amaterasu behind the young couple, his arm around his wife. Josh and Dee completely ignored the reporters at the end of the ramp as they ran past, and the reporters ignored them. All the cameras were focused on Tatsuma and Yuriko's pilots, who soon got microphones thrust in their faces.

"Lt. Commander Ecks, how does it feel to have saved the planet?"

"Mr. Ecks, what happened to you after you disappeared?"

"Mrs. Ecks, what are your thoughts on this situation?"

And a slew of other questions were shouted out. Mitsuki clung a little tighter to Travis, unsure what to do. Travis just kept walking, making his way past them, "No comment."

"Wow. Travis doesn't look happy," Dee noticed, having stopped and looked back.

"Those reporters shouldn't have been let in here," Josh remarked next to her, "This is a military installation. Which means some officer let them in, probably after being offered bribes."

"Welcome, Lt. Commander Ecks, Lt. Ecks. I'm Lt. Mo-" a greasy looking little man in uniform came out to greet them.

"Are you the one who let the press in?" Travis interrupted with a deadly scowl.

"Uh…" the lieutenant adjusted his collar nervously, "Y-yes…"

Travis got right in his face, and quietly stated, "If I wasn't on international television right now, I'd smash your face. As it is, expect me to be making a complaint to your superiors, Lieutenant. Take us wherever we're supposed to go. If I see you again after that, all bets are off. Understand…" Travis read the man's name off of his uniform, "Morita?"

"Yes, sir!" Lt. Morita nodded, sweating a little.

"Good. Carry on," Travis stood up straight and let the short Japanese man lead them. Josh and Dee followed behind.

"You shouldn't be so mean, Travis," Mitsuki scolded quietly, so the man in front of them couldn't hear, but only half meant it.

"I know. I'm sorry. I promise I won't hit him if I see him again, okay? I was just angry at the reporters, and he's the reason they're in here…" Travis sighed, "If it was just me, I wouldn't have cared so much, but they were making you uncomfortable."

"That's sweet, Travis, but you can't protect me from everything. We'd have run into them sooner or later," she commented.

"Yeah, you're right. We could've been better prepared later, though," he complained.

After watching what happened with his bro and his sister-in-law, Josh started getting pissed, but after watching Travis handle the situation he calmed down. "Well Travis I'm glad you handled him your way first," Josh stated

"Why is that, Josh?" Dee asked.

"Because I was going to pull these on him," as he speaks, Josh lifts the back of his duster and draws down a medium sword and a full katana. Mitsuki was startled by the sudden revealing of the blades and drew up close against Travis. Dee didn't move but her eyes widened like milk saucers.

Travis sighed, used to his blood-brother's weapons. "Put them away, Josh. You can't go around threatening people, not with edged weapons, and especially not with millions of viewers around the world. Are you trying to get arrested or something?"

Josh grinned sheepishly, quickly and deftly sheathing both blades, "Sorry. I didn't think of that."

"I'd tell you to get rid of them, but you wouldn't do it..." Travis then smirked, "Still, they might be useful later."

Josh's grin turned wicked, "Alright bro, sounds like fun."

"Okay, that is just disturbing Josh," Captain Sanada commented. "Were you trying to scare all those people?"

Josh grinned. "Now would I do that?" he asked innocently.

Everyone that knew him let out a firm, "Yes."

Several hours later

Everyone gathered together for the ceremony. The lights of the cameras were lighting up the stage blinding most of the people up there until the lights were adjusted to suit everyone involved. Travis sat in the chair next to the center stage.

The commander of the Planetary Defense Program, General Roger Daniel James, began to give a speech about Travis's heroics in saving the world from the invasion of the Marikesans at the cost of his own life or so it had seemed at the time. "We all mourned his loss as we prepared for a funeral of epic proportions when, to our utter shock, word came that our hero and savior was still alive and well. And here he sits with us. Why don't you all join me in saluting and cheering our hero, Lieutenant Commander **Travis Ecks**!"

With that the general turned and saluted Travis as everyone stood and either saluted him or cheered for him depending on whether they were civilian or military. Travis stood up slowly and rendered back a salute, then walked up to receive his medal.

Later that night

The banquet had just finished and the speech was about to begin. Josh had been chosen to lead with the opening for Travis. All the potential candidates were gathered. Josh stepped up first and looked over his notes. He looked up.

"Welcome all. My name is Lieutenant Josh Lands. I am one of the pilots for the Jinlan defensive army. We defend our new home, Jintaro, the first colony of Earth. The army that attacked Earth just weeks ago also plagues our homeland, though never in that large a force. I am here to welcome our primary speaker, Lieutenant Commander Travis Ecks, my good friend and the hero of the Earth." Josh stepped back and began applauding to begin the wave which swept across the entire room.

Travis stepped up to the podium smiling nervously. He coughed once as the applause tapered off rather abruptly as the crowd got their first look at the "hero of Earth".

Several began muttering about how young Travis was, but most told those to quiet down. Josh had stepped up, pushing his coat but not quite enough to reveal anything. Travis stared at him to back down and Josh slowly backed away. Travis looked back out at the assembled men and women.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. I would like to particularly thank all of those who have volunteered to go with us to Jintaro. With your help, Jintaro will be colonized far sooner than if we had continued to fight alone."

"I am Lieutenant Commander Travis Ecks of the Jinlan Defensive Army. I pilot the emerald Cha'anda Mech known as Tatsuma. As you all are well aware, Earth was attacked a few weeks ago by an extraterrestrial armada. As a last resort, I was willing to give up my life to protect this planet and those I care for. I never expected there to be anything left of me to identify, much less that I would actually survive. I didn't care about being called a hero when I did it, and I don't care about it now. I don't fight to be a hero. I fight for my family, my friends, my subordinates, and the human race in general. I would give my life for them. If that makes me a hero, so be it."

"Anyone here who wants to be a hero, I suggest you get up and leave right now. All you're going to do is get someone killed. That is not what this job is about. It's about protecting those one cares for, even if it costs one's life. Anyone who isn't willing to pay that price, you should leave as well. Don't stay, worried about how others will think of you. It takes courage to admit something like this. And, chances are, you'll be saving lives by leaving, which is something to be proud of. If anyone is to leave, please do so now," Travis paused. No one stood up.

"Alright then. I'm glad to see that all of you share my devotion. Have a good evening," Travis smiled and bowed slightly before stepping down from the podium. As he walked off, the crowd broke out in excited ovation.

Captain Sanada came up to the podium, waiting for the applause to die. He cleared his throat, "Thank you all for coming, we greatly appreciate your willingness to volunteer to join us. By volunteering you will enable our new home Jintaro to be colonized far sooner then if we had continued to fight alone. Unfortunately, as much as we would like to take all of you, we have far more volunteers than we can accommodate. We will select 1000 of you based upon your skills, strengths, and other factors. We thank you all for applying to join with us and aid. Please, all of you, stay and enjoy the refreshments."

Meanwhile, Mitsuki was waiting for her husband behind the curtain, grappling him as he came over, "That was wonderful, Travis. I don't think there was a single heart in that room that you didn't reach." On a sudden impulse, she leaned up and kissed Travis softly. He smiled at her, holding her close as he enjoyed the moment.

"I was just saying how I feel..." he muttered.

"Oh get a room you two, sheesh. Cant you two ever get enough," Josh said, laughing hard. Dee walked up beside him smiling as well at the young couple.

"I'll never get enough of her," Travis replied, gazing directly into Mitsuki's brown orbs. The love in his tone reflected in his eyes and the small smile on his face. The smile deepened as she blushed.

The four of them then walked back to their vehicle so they could return to the Amaterasu and their quarters.

Travis, Mitsuki, Josh, and Dee were all visiting Japan for a week, viewing all the sights.

"Oh, wow!" Dee exclaimed. She was looking through the window of an exquisite jewelry store, marveling at the gems and gold. She turned towards Josh, executing an attack that is nearly unstoppable, particularly on males when used by a pretty young female. This attack has many names, but is commonly referred to as the Sad Puppy-Dog Eyes. "Can we go in? Please?"

Josh proved to be highly susceptible to this attack, but considering his strong feelings for the young lady and her inborn cuteness, this is understandable. "Sure," he said.

"Yay!" Dee grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

Mitsuki giggled. Travis chuckled, "After you, gorgeous."

_What a cute couple. They look kind of familiar..._ the shop owner thought. The elderly man's eyes widened in recognition as Travis and Mitsuki entered. _That's who they are!_

"Mitsuki, look at this one!" Dee pointed at an ornate diamond-studded bracelet on display. Mitsuki, however, was gazing longingly at an amber pendant.

"You like them?" the elderly owner asked the girls.

"Uh-huh!" Dee chirped. Mitsuki nodded, eyes not leaving the flawless orange of the amber.

"Then you can have them," he told them.

"Really!" both girls cried out excitedly.

"Huh?" Travis was surprised. Josh said nothing.

"It's my way of thanking you, Mr. Ecks. You saved us all, and for that, I am grateful," the owner explained.

"Well, er...thank you," Travis responded, unsure what to say. _I don't like taking his stuff, but I don't want to offend him..._

The owner unlocked the jewelry cases behind the counter, removing the bracelet and pendant. Dee put on the thin chain-like bracelet, "I love it!"

"Could you help me, Travis?" Mitsuki requested. He did so, stepping behind her. The amber rested at the top of her breasts. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It looks perfect on you," Travis answered truthfully.

They visited a few more jewelry stores later, with similar results. Although most of the stores just sold them their wares at cost. Still, that was quite a discount.

"Hey, let's go here!" Josh pointed to a nearby restaurant that advertised having a karaoke machine, "I've always wanted to see a karaoke bar."

"Yeah! Sounds great!" Dee agreed.

"Come on, Travis," Mitsuki encouraged.

"I...fine," Travis was obviously reluctant, but went anyway.

After a few other guests of the restaurant sang songs, most of them badly, Mitsuki suggested, "Why don't you try, Travis?"

"I'd rather not," he stated.

"It'll be fun!" Dee encouraged.

"Please?" Mitsuki requested.

"Sorry, but no," Travis replied.

"Come on, Travis. How about if the rest of us go too?" Josh offered.

"You know I'm tone deaf, Josh," Travis said.

"The same goes for some of these people, but they try anyway. C'mon," Josh urged.

"Please, Travis? I want to hear you sing," Mitsuki pleaded.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I agree, are you?"

"Nope," the other three simultaneously confirmed.

Travis sighed, "Fine." He got up and walked over to the now empty karaoke machine. He selected a classic rock song from America, took a deep breath as the music began, and started singing the lyrics as they appeared on the screen. He tuned out all noise but the music, so he wouldn't have to listen to any complaints.

Less than four minutes later, Travis finally looked up at the audience, the song complete. There was a fair amount of applause from the audience, which astonished him as he returned to his seat.

"Travis, that was great!" Mitsuki complemented.

"Yeah!" Dee concurred.

"Since when could you carry a tune, bro?" Josh wondered.

"Um...I don't know..." Travis blinked, "I haven't tried since...since before the Devastators attacked Earth. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Mitsuki queried.

"Maybe it's some kind of side effect of being healed," he thought aloud, "Eric did say that it might cause an increase in my physical abilities." (1)

"You mean that Xtor guy, right?" Josh checked.

"Yeah, Eric Xtor. That's the only reason I can think of," Travis said, "So, who's next?"

"What do you mean?" Dee questioned.

"I seem to remember someone saying that the rest of you would get up and sing if I did," the Lt. Commander smirked.

"Okay! Come on, Josh, sing with me!" Dee pulled her boyfriend up to the stage by the hand.

"She should get him a leash, as much as she pulls him around," Travis mumbled. Mitsuki heard him and giggled.

Dee picked a Japanese pop duet for her and Josh to sing, and had the restaurateurs cheering.

"I...guess it's my turn," Mitsuki sounded timid, "I've never sung in front of so many people before."

"Hey, gorgeous," Travis gently pulled her chin so she looked at him. "You'll do fine. If you get too nervous, just keep your eyes on me. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Travis."

Up at the microphone, Mitsuki chose a quiet Japanese love song. Her gaze met Travis' own, and it kept her calm. There were quite a few moist eyes in the room when she finished, created by the emotions her song brought up in people. One person called out, "Encore!" And that one became many.

Mitsuki just stood there as if unsure what to do. Travis went back up to the stage, "How about we sing together this time?"

His wife gave him a grateful smile, "I would love to." And they sung an American duet, to the delight of the restaurant patrons.

The rest of the week passed quickly as they enjoyed themselves. On the last night, when Travis checked in on how things were going at the carrier, everything was going well. The final round of the selection would take place in the morning.

On the Amaterasu

The final rounds of the testing were completed and the 1000 volunteers were now sorted from the rest to begin their training, 900 with the Novabeams and the rest as crew for the Amaterasu. Quarters were being assigned and uniforms issued. Finally, at the time of the evening meal, everything was completed. Everyone was celebrating in the dining hall.

Captain Sanada had been promoted to Admiral, since he was to have command over the whole Jinlan military. He stood up at the head table, "Welcome crew of the Amaterasu and pilots of the Novabeams. I am Admiral Sanada, commanding officer of the Jinlan Defensive Army, the spacecrafts Amaterasu, Skylight, and the Novabeams. It is my honor to welcome you to our ranks."

"Tomorrow our shining stars, the newly promoted Commander Travis Ecks and Lieutenant Commander Josh Lands, will be returning so we can begin our journey back to Jinlan, your new home. Now while it is a good distance away, ten light-years to be exact, the journey will take mere moments because of our artifact technology. But I'm sure you have had enough of my yapping. Eat up everyone." With this Ken Sanada sat down and began to follow his own order.

Outside

Three dozen black shadows crossed over the perimeter fence of the military compound, highly skilled in the arts of stealth. Sneaking across the open expanses, knocking out any guard they came across with ease. Sub-automatic rifles similar in design to the infamous AK-47 were slung under their shoulders, but left untouched in the interest of silence. They each wore faceless black masks, like those one might wear as a Halloween costume.

Gradually converging from all around, approaching the Amaterasu. Carefully they snuck onboard the defenseless ship taking it over corridor by corridor, until they reached the dining hall. The people inside were completely taken by surprise as the invaders quickly spread out through the room. The sub-automatic rifles were no longer slung over their shoulders, but in their hands and pointed at the crowd.

The apparent leader held a large 10mm Glock to Admiral Sanada's head as half his group of terrorists begin to bind each and every person in that dining hall, "Hello, **Admiral**."

Sanada manages to touch his wrist com under the table to send Travis a quick message, tapping out the message as fast as he could. Before he could do too much, his captor noticed and knocked him out by smacking Ken's head with the butt of his Glock.

At the hotel the four pilots were staying at

Josh was in Dee's room, enjoying a late dinner with the green-haired girl, when they heard a high-pitched electronic screech.

"That came from next door," Josh noted.

"That's Travis and Mitsuki's room!" Dee realized. Quickly, the two of them ran out and pounded on the Ecks' room door.

Travis opened it up, "I just got an emergency message from our new Admiral."

"So that was the noise we just heard?" Josh inquired.

"Yeah. I'll have to change the volume on that later. Here, read it," Travis held his comlink so that Josh and Dee could read the small screen.

"Help Amaterasu taken terrorists 30+ heavily armed all 1000 hostage send help" (2)

Travis and Josh looked at each other, knowing what they must do. Mitsuki and Dee trading similar looks, knowing what their boys were thinking. They nodded, agreeing without words that they would let them do what they felt was needed.

"Shall we?" Travis asked rhetorically, smirking in anticipation.

"Travis, we face incredible odds 30 something against the two of us. I'd ask if you were sure you knew what you were doing if I didn't think that you would bite my head off for it. Now all we need is a plan," Josh states grinning at his brother.

"Already got one. It's bold, dangerous, and some might even call it stupid. But with your skills and mine we can pull it off. Several places around the Amaterasu have full diagrams of the ship, but none of these show the service entrance that was installed when the ship was repaired. Our best chance is to sneak in there." Travis looked at his watch for a second. "Based on the time of the message, the ship was taken at its most vulnerable moment, dinner time. So that means these terrorists will be heavily concentrated in the dining hall, but with guards posted at each of the five main entrances.

"I would guess two at each of the four air lock entrances and eight or so at the main hallway leading to the main cargo bay. They probably won't bother covering the hanger bays as they have no way to be opened from the outside." Travis picked up a suitcase that had been leaning against the room's entertainment center. Opening it, he reached in and pulled out a map of the Amaterasu's corridors.

"Alright Josh, we will enter here," Travis points to a spot on the map where the hole was repaired, "at the service entrance. I will first go around and take out the guards one group at a time at the airlocks. I know you have your weapons with you, and I'm guessing some form of armor."

Josh nodded with a grin. "Thought so. You will take on the group guarding the entrance to the main cargo bays. After that we will meet here, in the enlisted mess head then we will move out together and survey the situation at the main dining hall." (3)

Josh nodded as he looked at his brother. "Sounds good man. I think with your plan, and my skills and weaponry, we should be able to do this. Do you have a spare comlink or two by any chance?"

"Two actually, both earpiece style," Travis replied.

"Good. In that case, leave your large one with Mitsuki and Dee and we will each take one of the earpieces for tactical advantage. Mitsuki, Dee, neither of you are to call us on the comlinks. If we call to you then that's one thing but you calling us could get us killed." Josh explained.

Mitsuki and Dee both nod hesitantly. Then, unhurriedly, they each moved to their respective love and hugged them tightly, knowing the risks they were about to partake in.

Josh got up and went to his room and then returned with a strange trunk. Travis remembered that Josh had brought to the hotel, but never saw what was in it.

Josh opened the trunk and pulled out a left arm bracer, two very light chest plates made of jintarian steel, and several small daggers. Josh handed Travis the larger of the two chest plates. "Here bro, try this on. I made it for you but I don't know how well it will fit being as you haven't tried it on."

Travis pulled the chest plate on; it fit almost perfectly. "How much do you think it will block Josh?"

"I'd say anything short of a 50 cal sniper rifle but will probably leave a few bruises. Should be all that we need," Josh said confidently.

"Good, it's settled then. We head out as soon as you're finished. You aren't going to wear that coat are you?" Travis asked.

"Are you kidding of course I am. One, it hides most of my weapons so my enemies don't know what I have, two, it is laced with jintarian steel so it doubles as a light armor, and three, **it just looks cool**!" Josh proclaimed.

Travis closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan. Dee started laughing, and Mitsuki covered her mouth as a titter escaped.

(1): Back in Chapter 12

(2): What, you expected him to use good grammar?

(3): In English, mess head means: The enlisted soldier's chow hall bathroom.

Author's Note:

Hey! It's me Thor again. You have no idea just how sorry I am its taken me this long to get this finished, life has been hell but its done **finally**. I've already started on Chapter 14. I know that you were probably expecting a lot more action but with the way the story has been going recently I decided it was time to relax for a little while I mean life isn't always near death and fighting and **"Oh my God, it's the end of the world!"** type stuff. Besides you need to know Josh better anyway.

Will's Note: 

I know it's been almost a year since we've updated this story, and I apologize. My muse went on strike, and Thor's had other responsibilities. It shouldn't take quite so long for the next chapter (I hope). I had been going to write this chapter by myself, but after the first few pages my muse went on strike and left one huge writer's block in her place. 


End file.
